Starlit to Lifes, Curses and Demons
by Snowy Yuki
Summary: Its about Kurama, Urameshi, Ranma and Recca been pulled into Naruto world. They have make a Village of their own and to find someone to join them. Naruto, Haku, Hinata, Lee and other kids joins them too. Start gathering more people!
1. The 3 Odd Situation

Disclaimer Ranma isn't mine; he is the property of Takahashi-sensei as well as Flame of Recca by Nobuyuki Anzai. Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine either, he's belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. As such, I make no money out of the stories I write and claim no legal responsibility. I cannot be sued unless I make money out of it, which I don't. Beside that anything not stated is mine.

This is my first fanfic so reviews are greatly appreciated but please and I say please don't give me too much flame and mad at me if I don't update fast. I'm a slow writer okay ''.

This is latest update for this prologue; I would like to thank Zerotolerance for helping by beta and rewrite the errors in chapters. I'm really bad in grammar.

The first update was 28 Aug 2004

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts,_blah_ just to highlight

* * *

Prologue

"Are you sure of this? I'm not a blacksmith you know..." Recca sat on a boulder talking to one of the 8 Karyu, Kokou. "Hey, you've already looked everywhere to uncurse your oka-san but to no avail. I'm giving you an alternative way of thinking. If you want to find a cure for your mom's curse, might as well try to create one right?". Recca scratched his head while thinking of this. "But how, I don't know a damn thing about smelting and smiting! HELL, where am I gonna find any metal or whatever material and not to mention, WHERE?"

"Where else do you think the previous generation of Hokage clan does create all those weapons? Hehe ... he chuckled while playing with his beard. "You can melt any metal with your fire. You can also use this as training to focus your fire. You just have to learn how to use the tools there and do some research here and there" Kokou chuckled again.

'Using tools and....having to make research here and there, that isn't my style' Recca said, crossing his arms while thinking. 'Hope this isn't one of his crazy idea's. Last time he appeared on the girls' side of the public bathroom and scared all of them. Closing the public bath for a month and all the paranormal or what so ever similar groups came to investigate. Like an X-File story, huh' looking to the ground, 'just pray he doesn't use me to make a naked statue or anything perverted' he sighed.

"Okay old man, let's go see my mom and ask her permission to use whatever place my ancestor's used as smite area.

A month goes by....

"This is hard work" Recca grumbled. Taking a cloth and wiping his forehead, while looking at his surrounding. The smite area is very hot. Bit of an odd look, all kinds of metal placed on the rack. "No pain, no gain boy. You did make an impressive looking weapon last time but that isn't good enough to call it a madoku yet" Saiha commented. "Hey, I know all of you are trying to help me but can't you remember anything from your old memories that might help " Recca said lifting one of his eyebrows. "Do you think I'm just a very old and senile man?" Saiha said, annoyed. "Come to think of it, we are very ooold....aren't we. Nadare said as he appeared.

"......."

"......."

"Go and find a small cave at the southeast direction of this area. You might find something useful there. I did keep things hidden there for private keeps, since there were some of the clan members either mad or bold enough to try to and steal some of my belongings" all three of them turn their heads toward the voice.

"Setsuna-san, I never thought you'd come out and help me" Recca said his eyes wide open.

"SHUT UP" Setsuna said and he disappeared.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Nerima...

"RANMA COME BACK AND FIGHT ME YOU COWARD!!" Ryoga yelled.

"AIREEEEN... COME BACK AND MARRY SHAMMM.. ACK!! MEOOOW!!!" Shampoo was hit by water, thrown by an anonymous person (A/N: me actually).

"RANMA NO BAKA!"

"RANMA MARRY AKANE AND ..." rain falls down and well... he can't talk anymore.

'Got to get away! I can't stand this anymore...to face this every day, I'm sick of this!' Ranma continued jumping from one roof to another, not caring that he changed into Ranko. 'Guess I'm going to have to pack my things and be a Rurouni tonight'.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Somewhere near the Hokage clan area....

"Scrolls, more unreadable scrolls... hey, some poems.... love towards the twilight light bla bla bla... read it later" Recca throws scrolls out of the dusty trunk box.

"WATCH IT!! THOSE ARE MY THINGS!!" Setsuna yells in Recca's mind. "Yeah, yeah whatever..." Recca ignored him and then something caught his eye '.... jewellery? Hmmm... did Setsuna have a lover? ...Think it over... nope, too vicious for anyone to love him' looking at it for a while and stuffed it in his pocket and went on searching (A/N: It's a BIG box okay).

'What's this?' a parcel with a warped deteriorated cloth covering it. Removing the cloth, revealing a book. Faded words on the cover reads –Madoku- inside, scribbled words and graphic pictures. Jackpot! "Hey Setsuna-san! Why the hell didn't you tell me about this book?!" Setsuna didn't answer. "Damn you, oh well better get back".

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Somewhere in Japan...

"Hey, lovely Friday... nearing to weekend and Naruto's manga is out haha!" Urameshi walked happily. 'Can't change my habit of reading right' he chuckled, skipping one a while. Feeling wind blew at his back.

"Puu..."

"Oh hey Puu!" seeing his pet transparent to his eyes. (A/N: I don't know how to explain so just say Urameshi sees Puu like that when Puu turns invisible okay.)

"Wanna tag along?"

"Puu, puu..."

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

After Recca gets back from the Hokage Clan, he heads home...

"Damn tired..." Recca said getting into his room "not much info that can be of help from this book". Changing his clothes and gone wash his face up. Stomach rumbled 'heh, better eat'

Tik, tok, tik, tok.... Night is up day goes down...

'Not a damn freaking idea, I hate this but maybe Mikagami has some idea's on this' taking his jacket, 'yeah, I think I'll give the jewellery I found to Hime-chan. Setsuna-san, you don't mind right?' still no answer. '... Still quiet heh. Well, mom didn't have any info about this jewellery and there's not symbol or kanji in the jewels or on it, I think its okay. Mom did wear it and it looked good. (A/N: Recca doesn't respect Mikagami so there is no san, chan or kun for him).

"I'm going out to Mikagami's house, Itte kimasu"

"Itte irasshai, Recca-chan"

Recca walking in the neighborhood and admiring the jewellery in his open hand. In details, the jewellery has five silvers like rings for each finger each with five different coloured jewels on it that's linked with a chain. The chains are linked to a bracelet, covered with decorative writings that have soft plated colour going towards the middle finger. Not to mention a Hokage symbol at the middle of the plate. 'Beautiful' his intuition urges him to try it on. He wears it....

The jewellery start to gleam...

"What the heck...!" Light illuminates from just gleaming to blindingly bright, hurting Recca's eyes. "AAAAAH......!!!" The lights gone as fast as it came taking Recca with it.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Tendo's House...

Packing his things before running away... 'Time to go, bye everyone and I won't be seeing you' Ranma opens the window and get ready to jump. Suddenly, the paper door slides open, "Where do you think your going, boy?" Ranma caught in the act by Genma. 'Oh boy' Ranma thought as he dashed away as fast as he can. "Ranma stop! Stop this instant, boy, I'm ordering you to stop!" Genma yelled. "Like I'm following your order! No way and good bye!!" Ranma said jumping zigzagged away.

Genma's gaining Ranma because Ranma carries all his things in the bag on his back. 'This is bad' Ranma thought, "I wish I was somewhere else! Away and I mean away from this crazy life of mine right now! Fucking hell, I want a better life than this!" he yelled.

Then, a light came out from his bag. 'What the fuck... oh no the nanban mirror' it went to Ranma's hand and flashed bright. Ranma see only whiteness around him...

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

A meeting in the Spirit World....

"Man... why does a good day turn always have to turn bad. I didn't have a chance to read Naruto yet," Urameshi mumbled. "Look, I need this done with no trouble at all. The thing all of you need to retrieve is very important so don't slack off " Koenma put the file on the table. "Here's the info and wish good luck".

"Don't worry Yuusuke, you can read it later okay" Kurama said putting his hand on Urameshi shoulder.

"How do you know I'm thinking about reading...?"

"You just mumble but I can hear you clearly. Besides, I read it too"

Urameshi lifts an eyebrow looking at his right. "Genius reading manga?" "I don't read just text only okay, lets go" Kurama replied. There they go the group of four people, Tentai Reikai on to their mission....

(A/N: Bum Bum Doong...Lets go straight to the point shall we)

"So, this is the thing Koenma said was very important, doesn't look like one right Kuwabara" Yuusuke said holding it in his hand. It's a locket with in the middle a chain attached, both ends ending the chain with two-inch claws of metallic like copper. "At least we got to fight with 800 demons along with it." Kuwabara added.

"Its, 793 demons." Hiei corrected.

"Who asked you?" Kuwabara said looking at Hiei's red pupils.

"Because, you're too dumb to count it correctly, " Hiei said without missing a beat.

"Why you..."

"Cool it Kuwabara. Kurama can you look at this for a moment, the locket has something in script on it" not to forget there's a big jewel like a Tigers Eye in the middle, having a half closed eye lit. Handing it to Kurama for better inspection but still holding one of the chains. Kurama translate, "It said something like two to be bound, two separate halves to be joined, return, to a new place..."

The chains started snaking at Urameshi and Kurama's arms hooking on to them. "Ouch! Damn claw. Can't pull it out!" Urameshi yelled. "It's stuck on me too!" Kurama replied. Then, the eye open its lit wide open, flashing red blood light that swallowed both of them, in the blink of an eye. Kuwabara and Hiei rushed towards them, but instead are slammed back by the red light. The light disappears and takes Yusuke and Kurama with it....

**TBC

* * *

**

I hope it's a good beginning of my fic. Writing bit nonsense but you can see that none of them except Ranma wants a new life. So I make it like an accident for them to come together. The Nanban mirror goes hay wire so no need of tear to activate it.

Ja ne.


	2. The Gathering

DisclaimerI don't own any of them... Ranma isn't mine; he is the property of Takahashi-sensei as well as Flame of Recca by Nobuyuki Anzai. Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine either, he's belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. Dam really want them to be mine just like the other fans wanted. So this don't get me any profits so don't sue me.

Dan Inverse – Thanks for the mirror name. I'll update that later and for your answer, read this chapter. Do give comment on it.

Remember, I'm a slow writer okay ''. Comments are welcome and I make the characters turn small (chibi) hi hi..

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, _blah_ just to highlight

* * *

Chapter 01- The Gathering

Red.... red blood colour......

That's all both of them can see. Jolt them with electrical shock at their nerves....

Paralyze

Just....

The feeling of falling into nothingness... red abyss.

"Yuusuke, Yuusuke wake up", Kurama jerk Urameshi shoulder lightly. "Uuurgh..." Urameshi moan, "my heads dizzy.... where are we?". "I don't know myself but seems like we're nowhere in a forest" Kurama look at his surrounding. They in an open area, a glade, surrounded by trees. "I think we're not near any civilize place... not to mention the locket is... " Showing his left arm the locket was hooked. What's left is a tattoo of the chain of the locket that they hold before, warping around the hand, ending the chain at the backhand... the locket. "Nani!" Urameshi exclaim looking at his right arm with the same tattoo bore on his arm.

Then something struck his mind, "aa... Kurama, why you're a bit small... and chubby?" Kurama stare at Urameshi "I guess we both change back to our early age". Urameshi at himself again and realize "Aaargh..... I'm turn into a little kid!!"

"I agree with you about that but still we need to check these area if we can find any info about our whereabouts " Kurama begin to walk around, looking left and right, then jumping on a tree going up until reach to the top. Scouting the area... Seas of trees... just trees, miles and miles away. With hills emerge here and there but none near to them... Kurama saw a road... 'Maybe if... '. Then, something flashing bright close to him. "What now?" Urameshi begin his battle mode. Kinda cute looking as if you looking at RPG character in the gameboy in that mode. At the same time a sound came out from the flashing light. A small figure came out.

"YAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH.....!!!!" Recca screams.

Landed on his but, sliding at the ground for two meters before came to halt.

"Ouch, ouch! My but... ouu.. head...dizzyyy" holding one hand at the but and another at his head.

Then...

Another flash

Another figure (A/N : another small figure of You Know Who...)

Landed

On...

His head

"Aaiiiiyyyyaa iiyyyaaaa..." tumble to his left side after letting go of his bag, Ranma sit up and holding his heads with just one of his hand because the other is holding a mirror.

(A/N: Don't forget he did have a heavy bag on his back)

Urameshi gesture again at Kurama with an impression _what now_ still holds on his face as before. Kurama jump down, walk toward Ranma and Recca with Urameshi "are you two okay?" 'Look at those two came out from nowhere. They seem to be from another dimension too... maybe' Urameshi nearing them cautiously.

"I'm o...kay, ouuu... heads still dizzy"

"Aooouch! I have bruise on my head... Hei, where am I?"

'Where did this magic mirror sent me this time' and.... He notice something on the mirror "Aack! How the hell can it be broken!!" The he notice at himself ... _small_ "HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID I SHRUNK!!!!"

o-o-o-0-0-O-O0o0O-O-0-0-o-o-o

"So, are we all stuck here?"

"I guess so. With Ranma's odd mirror crack halves, you two turn into a tattoo and on my hand..." Recca trying to pull his reason why he is here out won't pull off since ...well it shrunk according to the size fit Recca's hand. Not even a ring came out. "I no idea in my life the hell how to use this!!" 'Setsuna! You ARE GOING TO TELL ME about this thing!' Recca made a mental note. "Second, all of us turn back to our younger age. Looks like I've turn to four... you, Kurama?"

"Five"

"I guess I'm also four" Urameshi scratch his head

"Umm..." Ranma still touch his hurt head "I'm four... too"

"Well any suggestion anyone?" Recca motion to the chibified group. (A/N: They already introduce themselves and their real age... anybody knows how old they really are?)

"Well, we all have to stick together before we figure these out... if we figure it" Urameshi said. "At least we have some survival things since Ranma have it in his bag " pointing the bag beside Ranma. "We are going out of this forest to find any settlement to search for information and that bag.... It looks heavy for someone to carry it for a long period so... Kurama can you make something..." "Hey! I can carry it all. I, Ranma, the heir of the Saotome Ryu of The Anything Goes Martial Arts. So don't need to separate it" Ranma said while pulling the bag on him and walk few steps before he lost his balance, fell flat on his face. (A/N: Flatten Dooowwwnnn!)

"Baka" Recca sigh. Three of them help the poor flatten Ranma, out.

On sitting position, Ranma dust off the dirt on his face and cloth. "Baka, right now you've shrunk!" Recca boinked on Ranma head and it did make Ranma warping his head at the place been hit - 'ouch'(A/N: right at the same spot he fell on). With an angry face Ranma said, "Alright, I get the fucking point... At least I know how make myself back in shape again".

"Puu, puu.... puu"

A sound echo... a soft light appear and Puu materialize short distant away. "Puu!! How the hell did ya get here?" Urameshi surprise, heading towards Puu. "Puu, puu". Holding Puu in his hand "so you too turn back small eh" flapping his ear, leaving Urameshi's hand and start to right on the ground:

–I don't know–

"Come to think of it, Puu can consider as a part of Yuusuke. It must have pulled here because of that" Kurama look at those words on the ground, to Puu as Puu fly back to Urameshi's head. "Is that your pet?" Ranma's eye open big and wide. "It won't scare anyone away right, because it appears like a plush. So... you're gonna be a kid with his fav doll hat on his head." "Hey don't mock me!" Urameshi look sharp at Ranma.

o-o-o-0-0-O-O0o0O-O-0-0-o-o-o

Kurama make four bags with his skills of plants, but not very neat. "Oh boy, I guess I too have to train back." "We all have to. I can't really focus my Rei-gun as fast as I use to" Urameshi add while trying to gather reiki at the tips of his finger with Puu on his head (A/N: Puu likes there). "Yup, I agree" Recca also having problems as he tried to use his fire some distant away targeting on a rock.

"Okay, things are separate. Everyone get your bags and lets go. I did saw ad road when I scout before."

They venture trough the forest, few time chased by wild animals until they reach the road. "Huh! Finally we reach this dam road. With all those predators in this forest, I won't wonder if we don't meet anybody on this road." Recca noted.

"Hell yeah!" Ranma have the most wounded scratches and bruises on his body that the others. It was his fault to charge away recklessly to all the wild animals that came to attack them. "What now... do we go left or right?"

"We... toss a coin, anybody a coin please" Kurama eying to Urameshi, Recca and Ranma but they just looked him back. "Great neither of us has a coin... anyone have something else to toss of just vote. If vote, I'll go left". "Just vote, I vote we go right", Urameshi said. "Left" Ranma vote and Recca, "left too".

"Okay, so left we go"

They walk and walk and walk.... Nothing much they encounter. The road they took sometimes swing a bit to the left and right. Walk but no talk since they have been three times ambush by wild animals so they just keep themselves quite.

They walk and walk and walk....

"This is endless! Can we stop for a while...? It's already late night when I've sucked in this world and now its getting dark" Recca whine as they near a small bridge with stream crossing beneath it. "What? We don't walk that long. My pop make me walk more further than this on a journey" said by You. Know. Who. "Let's stop and get rest anyway. You get the first watch since you not _tired_ okay?" Urameshi look at both of them, then to Kurama. Kurama just nodded and Ranma don't object about it. Puu flies off and perch on a branch nearby. (A/N: With Puu sitting on Urameshi's head and now Urameshi getting near to get a neck cramp). Urameshi continues, looking at Ranma's face "I also want to know both of you more especially Recca, how did you make those ball of fire with... Huh?" when he set his eye on Recca, Recca has got himself lying on a comfortable spot and started snooze. 'Man, is he THAT tired?' he blinks his eye several times.

"Never mind, talk to his latter. Let's make a camp at the side of the road and cooked some especially Ranma caught two living chickens... I'll cook. Go to sleep Yuusuke if you want to, then you take the next watch after Ranma. I'll wake you two up later when the foods ready and... you too Ranma, go to sleep if you want to there's no need to watch yet"

"No thank you." Jump and sitting on a high branch and watch the area.

**TBC**

* * *

Puu is here, Puu is here squeeze it, hug it and cute puu, puu sound will come out

Puu, puu

Puu, puu

WACK!!

Ouuucch!!! Okay, okay I'll stop singing Puu commercial song --

Reviews are welcome and if anyone asked whats the time line for each character well...

Recca = I just read until vol 10 but I intent to make it after he won and everything else done.

Ranma = I don't read the whole vol. Skip it a lot and some watch in anime. Make it after the wedding

Yu Yu Hakusho = Yeah defining after Urameshi turn Demon, after Koenma discover his father scam and made Urameshi back as a Tantei Reikai after the tournament at Makai. Oh ya! Urameshi is not a prince anymore.

So, for conclusion is after all each volumes ends.

Thank you, Ja


	3. The Journey Goes On

Disclaimer: Ranma isn't mine; he is the property of Takahashi-sensei as well as Flame of Recca by Nobuyuki Anzai. Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine either, he's belong to Yoshihiro Togashi. I WANT THEM!!!! Anyway, I don't make any profit out of this so... don't sue me. Anything I don't stated is mine.

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, blah just to highlight,

-blah- mind talk

* * *

Chapter 02- The Journey Goes On

"Dinner's ready" Kurama made a chicken soup.

"I don't think this is enough even just for me" Ranma jump down.

"You small found that thing, wear it and sucked into this world", Ranma asked and Recca nodded. "I can make fire from my hand and I have Eight Kanryu (Fire dragon) in me that each of them have their own unique. I can use one at a time right now" Ranma remembers his encounter with Eight Kanryu while he slept.

(A/N: Begin the flashback)

"Tell me, what this thing is for"

"........"

"EXPLAIN THIS SETSUNA!!! Tell me........... NOW!!!"

"Whyhnique to send you and your half bro, fight him for some family problem right? You found that thing, wear it and sucked into this world", Ranma asked and Recca nodded. "I can make fire from my hand and I have Eight Kanryu (Fire dragon) in me that each of them have their own unique. I can use one at a time right now" Ranma remembers his encounter with Eight Kanryu while he slept.

(A/N: Begin the flashback)

"Tell me, what this thing is for"

"........"

"EXPLAIN THIS SETSUNA!!! Tell me........... NOW!!!"

"Why should I?"

"Kuso....!"

"Talk. I want, others want to know too. We all as curious as Recca now"

"........"

Resshin move toward Recca, who right now having a very pissed of face and Resshin look at Setsuna with a claim face, "Don't keep us wait so long Setsuna. You better tell use or... is it hurting your pride what so ever to much to tell us?"

"........"

"........"

"Alright", glaring at them.

"The truth is I, myself don't know what this ring-bracelet can do"

"WHAT!! YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!!"

"Heh he... this is something new" Kokou chuckle. "Indeed".

'Yeah!' others thought.

Setsuna sigh, "Look, all I know that my... my lost girlfriend found it somewhere and she said from her secret place." "She lost and not found?" Nadare asked. Setsuna nodded, "the next day, she's gone; didn't leave a trace, not even how long everyone search for her, nothing... I found it near her bed and keep it as a remembrance. I hate myself for losing her and also blame everyone else!" (A/N: I concluded to call that jewellery as ring-bracelet. Anybody got any suggestion what to call it is welcome coz I don't know much on jewellery terms except just the basic- ring, necklace, bracelet and earring.)

Recca holding his chin like a detective inspecting a criminal, "did you ever tried to wear it in any chances? " "My hand's too big so I just keep it", answering Recca without missing a beat. Recca make his eye open half lit, "Why don't you give it to your other girlfriend onwards? It is beautiful."

"I don't have any other girlfriend!"

Silence...

'Wow! Who would guess his a loyal lover'

"You... don't?" Eyes blinking.

"WHAT!! Its MY PRIVERT LIFE!!"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore right now, so QUIT IT!" back facing everyone else. "Okay, we'll continue this later" Recca pointing his hand to Setsuna. Setsuna just sneered.

Silence again for a while

"Recca, I have something to tell you... about the usage of Kanryu."

Recca move his attention from Setsuna to Resshin. "Since right now, with your current of your body turn into a toddler, you can't with stand more than one dragon at a time". Resshin said and continue, "NEVER try to combination too! If you use us too much in one day, you'll get exhaust faster. So, use only when you're in critical condition, get it?" Recca nodded. "That's all. Go on and wake up, your new friend call you..."

(A/N: Ends the flashback)

Recca tell them about his Kanryu abilities a bit more. "Hokage clan is a ninja clan, so I have interest of ninja ways. Currently, I'm trying to find a cure for my mom from her curse". "You, a ninja? Hope you can be a good sparing partner. All those ninja way back my home world is so lame!" Ranma exclaim. "Really? Then, tell me your world and yourself more"

"Well! Me, I begin to make my training journey since I was ...." (A/N: Bla bla bla skip this part on and on. I don't read the whole manga series.) "... I was planning my runway but my pop found out. While jumping away, the mirror activates and here I am."

"Man, that worst situation I ever herd" Recca gawp. "You change to a girl when you hit by cold water and back with hot water!" He pause for a moment, "It is applied to you now, Ranma-san? I meant, you've back to your younger age way before you get the curse..." "Might as well check it", Ranma walk to the stream and splash himself with water. He looked at himself and he's in cute chibi Ranko form. (A/N: I like his curse to be stuck with him) "Oh no... this dam curse is still on me!"

"Ha ha ha... you look cute... your voice Kawaii"

"Stop that!"

"For me, dressing as one is bad enough but you, to have that curse is suck." Urameshi said, licking his fingers, after enjoying his dinner and the laugh just now. "Even so, I have much worst situation then that," he smirks. "Then, here the all-high-looks-have-most-worst-situation, tell me, what make you think of that? Huh!" Ranma pout.

"Here some heated water, change yourself back" Kurama handed down a pot of water. "Thanks but still... tell me your sides of the story. Especially 'that guy's worst situation than me' huh."

"Where should I to start...Kurama?"

Kurama glance at Urameshi, "how about begin how you get yourself died first time, then the second time and I add the part you miss then, I continue on after that, Yuusuke."

"You Died?"

"Yup"

"Twice?"

"Yeah"

".... You look alive enough for me"

"Believe it" still smirking, "The first time I died when I tried to save a boy, playing a ball at a street, that almost get accident. I save him but instated, I got killed...." (A/N: do anyone want this part to go on? I skip this part okay) "... that's the second time I die so because of that, now I'm a demon. Wouldn't that be a worst situation ne?"

"Keep going" Ranma urged with I-don't-believe-what-he-just-said face. 'I don't believe it those two ARE DEMONS!'

"I've found out my actual demon father, Raizen is one third ruler of Makai, the Demon World... um Kurama continue please. I'm taking too long" Yup, Recca is yawning right now, still tired of overuse Kanryu. "Okay..." (A/N: skip, skip, skip... bla, bla, bla... I'm such a lazy writer). "We finish our mission but took our time to look at the locket. I read a script on it and it activates. So, here we are"

"This is unbelievable. You two are demons and you Urameshi, died twice?"

"I've told you mine's much worst he he he..."

"And Puu is some sort apart of you..."

"Right" hugging Puu that sat on Urameshi's lap.

"So... Are you two save for us to stay near with?" Recca ask with sleepy eyes, trying to keep up with the conversation. "We both save... We don't eat humans. I'm a demon turn half human and Yuusuke is human turn half demon" Kurama replied. "It's late night so better get to sleep... you're the first watch right Ranma?"

Next day

They came across a T-junction

"Straight or go right"

"Right, right, right, right..."

"The straight one seams it turns to left on its way..."

"I say right and this time right!"

"... Want to vote?"

"Right, right, right, right..."

"Stop saying right, you making me nuts Yuusuke-san!" Recca close up his ears.

"Right, right, right, right..... !"

"ALRIGHT!!" trio shouted to Urameshi.

They walk and walk and walk.... (A/N: did I copy this somewhere?)

While walking, Kurama sensitive hearing sounds ahead of them.

-Something in front of us-

Everyone begin their defenses mode. They move slowly, moving forward with cautious. "How many of them" Urameshi whisper to Kurama. "Six-seven people", calculating their situation. "If they're good people, we asked them where are we if not avoid them" Kurama order (A/N: He's the oldest so that's make him unofficially the leader.) "Puu, make yourself invisible. I don't want to get caught if those people there are thugs." Urameshi pat his pet and Puu fly off, hovering near and do what his owner asked

Silence...

Moving forward.... Slowly

Crack! Snap!

"Ooops..."

"Hei what do we have here"

(A/N: I'll end here.... NOT)

"Kids! In the middle in the forest!" a crooked face man surprised to found them.

"Whoa two pair of boys and girls... how did ya get here?" Licking his lips, "I'll say, gather these kids and be our salves or sell them off." Another man said. Others came from their camp area. There're seven of them, some have scars on them, some old hair tie samurai style of long and short hair, with some hair do stick out and some have various kinds of knives or even katana. Definitely they're having lunch, one of them have grains of rice at their mouth.

"What did you mean a pair of girls? We're all guys!" Ranma shriek loudly.

While this happen, Kurama made a quick strategy and told the other three the plan using his mental abilities. All the men gather around our little group. One of the, can be guess as their leader, make a decision, "Boys? Nay, I don't like kids, just sell them off but... I kindda like that glimmering thing on that boy hand. Get hold of them!" (A/N: They are thieves and bandits alright)

"Now!" Kurama shout.

Kurama start to produce a cloud of powder that covers the whole area out from his hands to blind the view of their opponents. "What the hack is THIS!" Get em' all!"

Kurama created vines that warp around the chibified group, -every, hold tight- launching the other end of vines upward fast before the dashing adult group, the vines tied on the high branches and pulled them up. They hold on to the branches and hid, with the of Kurama's ability.

Wack!

Thud!

OUCH!

"Hei I caught something!"

"Puuu!"

The cloud disappears emerging the figures of men and... Puu? 'Dam! Should have told him to fly higher' Urameshi slap his head. "Puuuu! Puuu!" Puu tried to fly away, flapping it ears but been held down with a pair strong hand. "Whoa! What's this and... where those kids go?"

"I don't know what is this but we can sell it to rare item collectors and all of you, go and search those kids. GO!" the leader look at the one holding Puu. "You too, give me that animal and go search them!" "Yes Sir!" the leader went back to the camp.

"Got to save Puu..." Urameshi whisper. "Man, your pet is going to get us more trouble" Ranma mumble, looking downward. "Hei! Are you forgetting that because of you, we usually get in trouble when we can avoid those wild animals and that twig...?" hissing, glaring sharp at Ranma. "Stop the arguing both of you. Yuusuke and Recca, go and save Puu while Ranma and I distract them from getting near their leader." Kurama jump from one tree to another followed by Ranma and left Urameshi and Recca. "Well?" changing his expression, Urameshi open his eyes with a big smile, "shall we go? I'll get my pet and you get to beat that guy okay?"

"My pleasure Yuusuke-san! But you surprise him with your ballistic balls of light if I get in trouble."

"He hei.. Got it"

**TBC**

* * *

They still don't know where there are.... About their abilities... I'll think of it. Later

I know some people write Urameshi's names as Yusuke/ Ysuke or whatever but in the story his name will be Yuusuke okay.

Could anyone give me the right info about Kurama?

- How old is he?

- How many tails he has? Some say he has five but in my country the manga writes he has seven.

Well do read and review okay


	4. We Are Where You Say?

Disclaimer Ranma isn't mine; he is the property of Takahashi-sensei as well as Flame of Recca by Nobuyuki Anzai. Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine either, he's belong to Yoshihiro Togashi while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Anyway, I don't make any profit out of this so... don't sue me. Anything I don't stated is mine.

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, _blah_ just to highlight,

-blah- mind talk

* * *

Chapter 03- We Are Where You Say? 

-Okay. You take three on the left side and let me do the rest.-

"Hei, I can knock them down all," protesting what just Kurama thought.

"If you done knocking them out you can come and help me" Ranma nodded satisfied the answer and dash off to his target. He found them, quite a distance from each other, Ranma decided to take down the middle as the man a bit further to the back from the other. He creep slowly, nearing... jump soundless as he can and attack his victim no.1 by tapping a point behind the neck, the man stumble down and when unconscious. Drag in, to hide and tie the man. 'Next...'

"Oii... Nabiki! Did you see them? Nabiki... Nabiki! Miyaki! Where's Nabiki?"

"I saw he just behind us just now..."

"I KNOW THAT so where is he now? Nabiki... Argh! " Next victim down.

Ranma stand after he just tap on the neck again and grin,"don't you want to catch me? Heh!" "YOU!!" the man name Miyaki dash toward Ranma and the chase is on. "I'll get you, you menace brat!" "Ha ha ha... Then come and get me you slow snail!" Ranma laugh cutely (A/N: hey he is four years old so his voice is small too). While Ranma been chase around but he had to do more than twice his normal speed and also his jump because of his short leg. Kurama do his best making traps or tie his side of the fight with vines. Change the scene, we go and see what Recca and Urameshi is up to...

They went after the bandits' leader while making more detail plan. They found the leader and get ready for operation getting Puu back. "Remember the plan? Let's go and get Puu. Then we outta here," they were hiding in bushes near the leader of thieves. Recca moves their target's back and wait for the signal. The leader of bandits put Puu inside a bird cage and lock it, "I can make quite amount of money from you so don't try to run away he he." "Puu! Puu... Puuu!" he hung the cage at a pole stick out on horse cart's structure.

"HEI!! Let Puu go you thief! His my pet!" Urameshi yell.

"Kid! This weird animal is yours? Come here if you want it back Kid" moves toward Urameshi with ropes in his hand. Urameshi get in to his stands, 'NOW!' he nodded to Recca as the signal. Recca rush to Puu and call Saiha out and quickly cut the metal cage into pieces. "Puu!" Puu break free and the sound of falling metals caught the attention of the bandits' leader. Urameshi took that chance and kicked at the back knee. Than, he hit at the head as he jump toward Puu and Recca.

"Yaarghh! Dam you kids! How dare you step on my head!"

"Why? It your fault! You stole my pet, Baka!"

"So you wanna play rough hah!"

The bandits' leader made some hand symbol. 'Ugh... where did I seen that hand movement? It like in one of the manga I've read...' Urameshi step back, getting himself near to Recca's ear, "get ready to dash away". 'His making hand seals... Hand seal? Can't be but why I have this feeling...' They begin to back out of the place.

"Where do you think your going? Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

The whole camp area cover with mist, covering them, blinding their sight visual of their eyes. 'No! no, no, no.... this is too fucking Naruto Manga's style!' "Let's get out from here!" Urameshi pull Recca to his left side. Sticking out his forefinger to the ground, he yells, "Rei Gun!" (Spirit Gun) blast toward the ground making air pressure push outward. The mist vanish, push far away from them by the pressure of the Rei Gun impact. They ran.

"You two are not going anywhere!" surprise what happened to his mist and made another hand seals, "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" (A/N: There's a water source nearby the camp okay).

Four clones replicate surrounding both of them and charge on. Recca throw his bombs and they ran. Three of the clones disappear after been his by Recca bombs. "Uuurgh!" Recca fells down, clutching his stomach as the bandits' leaders suddenly appeared in front of Recca and gives a punch. Aiming to Urameshi for then nest attack, Urameshi made initial attack, "Rei Kou Dan!" more then forty hits hit the bandits' leaders and the clone by his side puff gone. Take the rope that lay on the ground, Urameshi quickly tide up especially at the hands. He check on the body to make sure no weapons or tools that can aid for escaping from the rope. Found some kunai, shuriken and some scrolls. Then, he when to check up Recca, "Are you okay?"

"Fine..." Still holding his stomach, "Dam! He really gives us a fucking hard time."

"LET ME GO! You ignorance bunch of kids!"

"Why should we?"

"Yeah, you're the one who start to attack"

"You're gonna get your heads heck down when our leader and others gets here."

"Eiiah? You not the leader? But you are a Mist ninja right?"

"No, I'm the second mate and... I rather like myself to be called as _missing-nin_ than Mist ninja." Eying on both of them with bloodshot, "So, if you want your puny life save, GET THIS ANOYING ROPES OFF ME!!!"

Kurama jump beside them out from nowhere, "everything's okay?" "Nope, this guy is not the leader. There are more of them out there. We better move on fast.... Where's Ranma?" "He's not here yet? I think he's toying them you know he likes to play with..." Kurama stop as the looks of Urameshi's eyes as if want to tell something. -Nani?- Urameshi nearing his head to Kurama's ear "I think we're in Naruto world. This guy said he's a mist ninja, not to mention doing hand seal we had read in Naruto manga, calling a water bushin out..." Kurama blinks his eye as he heard this information.

"Hey what are you two talking about?"

"We better find Ranma and get ourselves away from here." Kurama ignore the question.

-Urameshi, keep this secret just between us for a while before we confirm it where we really are-

Urameshi nodded.

Then they heard a yell from there the forest, "Yaah! There're more of them! If you've get your pet, let's get the hell out of here!" Ranma said while running in high speed with more bandits after him at the back. "There's too many of them to out run them all. Better attack them. I'm gonna use my Reiki" Urameshi resolve and start to generate Reiki at his forefinger. Ranma stop and stand beside them and on his fighting mode. There were fifteen of them standing at the edge of the forest.

"These kids are dangerous! Be careful!" warn the _second mate_ previously called bandits' leader.

Recca step up, "Mina... let me handle this. I'm going to use Setsuna" his finger start to write the kanji word and Setsuna appear. Well, Urameshi and Ranma want to protest but just shut their eyes with Kurama, not wanting to get themselves burn by Setsuna. While flowing his ki through his hand, Recca felt something odd feeling happen. Unexpectedly, one of the ring-bracelet's jewels begins to glow simultaneously with Recca's energy flows from his hand and emits blue colour. Setsuna open his eye instantly giving the effect to those look into it. 'Whatta hell....' Recca awed at the after effect in front of his eyes. Instead the group of bandits got their body burned, they where all cover with thick ice that shape as if fire flaming on them. "Aaa... guys..." Setsuna disappear back. (A/N: I will discus about the power of ring bracelet later. So suggestion is welcome for its power and also for the locket tattoo too.)

"Ano... I... thought you would burn them not freeze them right?" Urameshi said blinking and rubbing his eyes not believed what he sees while Ranma face expressionless, not to mention speechless. "Aaa... I think is something to do with... this?" Showing his right hand with the jewel at his middle finger still glowing and getting fade. 'Setsuna! What the hell happen!' 'How should I know you dimwit' Setsuna answer. 'DIMWIT? Who do you call dimwit?!' Recca continue on his arguments in his head. Kurama thinking and was about to said something when second mate interrupted.

"What did you do to my friends?!" still trying to struggle out of the tied rope. "Well, we got a lucky survivor" Kurama change his attention to the only bandit left there. "I could say this is your consequences of trying to do bad things to kids ne?" Kneeling down and at the eye, Kurama ask again, "What your name?" "Tsugama" looking straightforward, tries to make himself as dangerous, as angry and as brave as possible (A/N: He's trying to hid that his is afraid!).

"Well Tsugama-san, would you kindly enough to tell us where really are we because we really want to go to the nearest town" Kurama talk with his cute little voice. (A/N: Four of them have a SMALL, CUTE chibi VOICE THAT NOBODY CAN RESIST MUAHAHA!!!)

Than he grin evilly. "And tell us everything you know or" pulling a leaf, making it a sword, put it at Tsugama's neck. Tsugama back a bit and gulping to clear his throat, "right now you're in the edge of Mist country. The nearest town," gulping again, "it's... about eight kilometers to the west" Kurama push a bit to the neck, "are you sure"

"Yes!" backing his body to lessen to pressure on the neck. "Just follow the road and go west, you'll get to the town." Satisfied, Kurama pull away the leaf sword and standup. "Lets pick up something useful to use here." Urameshi add up, "Hey I want to learn some jutsu he knows, couldn't we?"

"Jutsu? What's jutsu?" Ranma asked.

...................... .................

They took almost everything including the horse-cart with two horses pulling it. Recca was happy to fine a lot of weapons especially shuriken as three of the bandits including the leader is a missing-nin while Urameshi gather a lot of scrolls of jutsu info. They are going to find out how to learn it, if they figure out that is. Gathering the things inside the cart and left some food for the poor bandit a.k.a. missing-nin with his hand tied up for him to figure out how to let himself go. They set their destination to the west.

**TBC**

* * *

Me: Hai, I'm the writer, Snowy Yuki. Hope you like my story and they going to the west. 

Urameshi: What are you intent to do with us?

Me: Its like in Journey To The West...You are going to be Wu Kong, Ranma, the Water Demon, Kurama as Sanzo and Recca as the Piggy Guy.

Recca: What! Why I'm be the Pig.

Ranma: Yeah, should be Ryoga.

Me: He's not in this story.

Urameshi: Why I'm the Monkey guy?!

Me: You sometimes do something stupid like a monkey and if you don't like it, you can switch places with Recca. Mikagami calls him monkey anyway... Here some banana and Ranma, here some water for you (throw a pail of water to Ranma... he turn into Ranko.)

Whoosh

Ranma: NANI!!! You are really annoying me! I wanna use my shishkabob technique on you! (Jumps up and attack.)

Recca: Burn HER! Madoka!

Urameshi: Blast Her! Rei Kou Hadou Ken!! (Giant Light Ball of Reiki a.k.a. Spirit Light Wave Ken)

Me: Acck! Help! Kurama! Please continue for me! (runs away...)

Kurama: Amitaba.... Please read and review... We are going stop and rest for a while next chapter near a cave and found something useful there. So do wait. She has to run away from those three and she is a slow writer. She does not have any Internet line. She goes to cyber café whenever she can... please bear with it.


	5. SULFUR? FIREWORKS? FLOWERS?

Disclaimer Ranma isn't mine; he is the property of Takahashi-sensei as well as Flame of Recca by Nobuyuki Anzai. Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine either, he's belong to Yoshihiro Togashi while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Everyone knows that... Anyway, I don't make any profit out of this so... don't sue me. Anything I don't stated is mine.

Remind you I'm a _slow writer.... _Slow can be defining in lot of ways. For example;

- the plot of the story maybe too slow to get to the point.

- the update is slow.

- think other things you can define _slow._

Let's continue to story.

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, _blah _just to highlight,

-blah- mind talk

* * *

Chapter 04 - SULFUR? FIREWORK? FLOWERS? 

They set their destination to the west.

"Alright this time where're going to the west! THE WEST!"

"Yuusuke-san why are you so fanatic with the _West_?"

"Well... It just _The Wild Wild West Going To The Wild Wild West_!"

Urameshi begins hopping and dance as if there's a music turn on inside the cart...

"Nuts...."

The horse cart moves on to the west until they reach a river to stop by and give sometimes for the horses to rest and drink. The river is a small shallow river, flows slowly where across it is vertical wall of stone. Urameshi study the scroll the got and Kurama filled up water container from the cart, Recca still trying to figure out his ring bracelet for a while Ranma start doing his kata. "I still don't know how did this thing works! I attack my enemy by freezing them instead burning them when the middle jewel glow," Recca looking at his hand.

"And that's just _one jewel..._"

"So?"

"How about the other jewels at your hand ne?" putting the water container back in the horse cart to be store.

"Yeah! If that blue jewel can change your abilities, freezing people out, what about the other jewels?" Urameshi looked at Recca out from the scroll open in his hand. "Never thought of it," Recca scratch his neck. "So test it", Ranma stop doing his kata. "I don't know the slightest way how to activate it, dam it!" Recca crossing his arms to his body. "So figure it out", Ranma jump to a tree, landed at the highest branch. He looked at the surrounding, "If you can't figure it now, how about we explore a bit our perimeter surrounding? I can see there's a small cave across the river. What do you say? Guys?"

"You go on, I would like to find plants that can be use to our advantage and alarm if any danger around." Kurama smiled. "How about you Yuusuke?" "I think I'll go with Ranma for a break from this scrolls." Rolling up the scrolls and store it in the cart. "How about the horses? Let the unattended?" Recca eying at the horses. "I will watch them. You don't need to worry of it and go if you want to..."

"Okay"

o-o-o-0-0-0-O-O-O-0-0-0-o-o-o

"Its looks like a normal cave... man... I thought there would be something secret in here"

"Why in the world would you think like that Ranma? Eww... this cave's air is full with guano smells!" Urameshi covers his nose. "Well, it a hunch. When I saw this cave, I got a feeling there's something useful can be use in it"

"I guess your hunch is right Ranma-san"

"Huh?" Urameshi and Ranma look at Recca who right now looking at the walls of the cave. Recca inspecting the wall closer, "these walls is cover with acid substance..." He grin wide, "that been use as one of the components to make fireworks and as one of the three basic for making bombs. I can make more of my bombs".

"One of three?" Ranma question.

"So what's the other two?"

"Sulfur and carbon. Sulfur is a bit hard to find but carbon can be found in coal or out burn woods we burn."

o-o-o-0-0-0-O-O-O-0-0-0-o-o-o

Sometimes later....

"That cave is dangerous!"

"Look at the bright side. Deeper in the cave there's sulfur and we can make as make bombs and fireworks we want."

"SULFUR? BOMBS? FIREWORK??? Are you forgetting the sulfur gas fucking thick in there? Man... Good thing you can create shields for all of us. Its hard to believe the air is uncontaminated until you get to the middle tunnel of the cave." (A/N: A very odd cave to have both... sulfur usually can be found near volcanic area or hot spring; so it's a hot spring water cave. Don't tell me that hot spring and cave can't mix coz anything can happen in this story. If you asked what type of acid; I forgot and if I _do remember_, I wont tell coz I don't want to be the cause if somewhere near your place blows because of bombs... with current world's news of worried of bombs.)

"It just sulfur Ranma... you don't need to be mad at Recca"

"NANI!! It's a fucking hell poison gas dam it!"

"The air in Makai is much poison..."

"Puu, pu, puuuryu" (A/N: Puu agree with Urameshi.)

"I'm not a person that can breath poison air like you or you, Puu!"

"Well Ranma-san, don't forget you're the one who invite both of us into the cave."

"Whatever!"

They reach their camp area, Kurama already pack waiting for them, "so what did you fine?" (A/N: He still asking even he knows with his VERY sensitive hearing). "Things we can use to make sparks and something to blow up. Do you have something that we can use to gather Kurama-san? Flask or bottle?" asked Recca.

o-o-o-0-0-0-O-O-O-0-0-0-o-o-o

"Touch down! We reach the town"

"Uuum... don't you think that the people here will be suspicious of us since we're just _kids without any adult with us_?" Ranma look at the small town wondering. It is sunset when they reach there. "Here in this world? I think they would wonder but not suspicious" Urameshi lift his an eyebrow to Kurama. He smiles.

"Hey! I think this town is going to have a festival! Look, they hanging decorations. I think... maybe tomorrow they'll celebrate" Recca exclaim. "Looks like it... Maybe the festival starts tonight", Kurama agree. "To think of it, we really don't have money to live in this world and this would be a good occasion for us to make some."

"How?"

"Firework!" Recca yell

"And flowers..."

"WHAT?" Recca and Ranma surprise.

"Easy to make money and to grow it. Kurama can be the flower girl with Ranma" Urameshi added.

"ME AS FLOWER GIRL?"

"...." Kurama with annoying look. He never like people assumes him as a girl.

o-o-o-0-0-0-O-O-O-0-0-0-o-o-o

Somewhere way back in the forest....

"It shocking to find you like this, Tsugama... after we're been order to capture or kill you and your comrades. Its... really an unusual bad luck day you have," unknown ninja standing in front of it prey. The group of ninjas who been assign to capture the missing-nins amuse as well as shock to see the picture they sees with their eyes. The only surviving bandit member group has been arrested, refuse to answer any question for quite sometime for he himself disbelieve his very unfortunate luck he has today. He didn't remember anything or how did he get stuck tied in ropes. Kurama has used his plant forgetting flower to make Tsugama loose his memories for that day. No information of the four boys revealed from him.

Another group of ninja came join to investigate the area for it unnatural condition. "It seems all we could find just footsteps of toddlers rather then adults other than the bandits... four different types of footprints. One of them barely make readable footprints at all" one of the member report. "What about the ice surrounding the bandits? Can you recognize it Suikano?" the leader of the group, Hoshiro asked another ninja that inspect the ice cover victim. "Non exactly can be tell what type of ice type jutsu to be recognized." Suikano answered. "The ice doesn't melt at all even I imply fire jutsu. Instead the ice grows..."

"Grows? What do mean?"

"I'm saying that the ice itself suck the fire and create more ice like a growing fire... if you look at the form of the ice itself." Suikano points at the ice that Recca used to freeze the bandits. "I can't break the ice." Hiroshi quite for a while to think what to do next. He look at his group, "take these ice freeze bandits back to the Mist Village... Suikano and Minami, follow me. We still need to know whose the owners of the footprints" the group breakup in to two. The tracking begins....

o-o-o-0-0-0-O-O-O-0-0-0-o-o-o

Actually the festival do starts that night but the main event start tomorrow. People bustle in the main road either man pulling carts or horse carts and so on. The horse cart that carries the four turn kids moves to the opposite edge of the town. Kurama looks at the people, watching what kind of flower they carried and gather any info he can get. Hopefully they can make money immediately that night. Inside, the other two help Recca making fireworks, using leaf like paper made by Kurama as the casing of the firework ingredients. More than five dozens of fireworks done and have been put aside.

"Why are we making firework and sell flowers? We can make money by street performance" Ranma murmured.

"And get everyone attention? We should stay low until we know where we are Ranma-san."

"You never know who we _don't want to attract unwanted_ _people's attention._ Even I like your idea but from my detective experience, I hate to say this way is much better not to attract attention and gather more information about this place" Urameshi support Recca. 'And not to attract attention of ninjas too. This is Mist country... I can't believe I'm saying this... _to be suck in a world to similar to naruto manga I've read..._'

o-o-o-0-0-0-O-O-O-0-0-0-o-o-o

"The prints of the horse cart lead into the town." Minami gestured, "it would take time to track it with peoples and horse carts tracks mixes." "But it wont be hard to track it..."

**TBC**

* * *

****

****

**ATTENTION!**

Your writer need some help. Should the four boys :-

Stay and be the Mist Ninja?

Go to Fire Country and be Leaf Ninja or somewhere else?

Please tell me in your review. Thank you.

If not I'll proceed with whatever chapter I'm making now. (P/S: I always make sure one extra chapter done before publish this chapter. So if no respond, I'll release that chapter next and don't be mad at me if this story not suits to your likings. I'm trying to make what I write as good as I can.)

R&R..... TQ


	6. Encounter the Mist nins

Disclaimer Ranma isn't mine; he is the property of Takahashi-sensei as well as Flame of Recca by Nobuyuki Anzai. Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine either, he's belong to Yoshihiro Togashi while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Anyway, I don't make any profit out of this so… don't sue me. Anything I don't stated is mine.

Sorry for late update. My teachers MADE ME take a competition, which have to submit within a week. A WEEK! I HATE THE SHEEPLY SMILE ON BOTH OF THEIR FACE! One a senile and another love to laugh BWAHA HA HA HA in front of the student they want to laugh at. BAKA! Not to mention I have a studio that have to make master plan and analyzed it using the complicated GIS technique. You know GIS? It a system of mapping and from that my classmate and I have to make a master plan as well as detail plan with section and elevation. BAH! Make me annoy to think of it. So the next would be slightly be late to be update.

Thanks to all of my reviewers, I really appreciate it. For some of the questions here I concluded:

-The Nanban Mirror; just say it goes haywire, burst energy up and sent Ranma to this world. Then it cracks up. In other words no need of tear.

-I'm trying to make the language as simple as possible.

-Haku? Here some short meeting.

-I did write this story is all after _all the volumes of each manga ends_

-MC, if you want to rate my fanfic much better, you can do anytime in Mediaminer coz I do put this fanfic there too. You or anybody can rate my fanfic with its rate indicator. I don't get any reviewers there except in fanfiction

Onward to the next chapter!

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, _blah _just to highlight,

-Blah- mind talk, -: Blah :- Makai language, "_Blah_" inner speaking to outer (guess?)

* * *

"The prints of the horse cart lead into the town." Minami gestured, "it would take time to track it with peoples and horse carts tracks mixes." "But it wont be hard to track it…"

Chapter 05 – Encounter the Mist-nins

"Fireworks! Colourful bright colour fireworks!"

"Flowers for festival! Fresh cut, beautiful flowers"

The four boys yell to get attention people to buy the flowers and fireworks. Recca burns one of the fireworks as a display. They did make some money out of it. They went back to their horse cart occasionally either to get more fireworks of bloom more flowers. The cart was hidden from anyone views courtesy of Kurama's vines.

"You sell a lot of flowers Ranma, with a flower stuck near your ear for decoration."

"Would you stop that Urameshi!" punching at Urameshi's face but failed because Kurama holds him at the back shirt.

"I like to tease you. Gotta problem?" grinning again to Ranma.

"YES! It's REALLY _annoying me…_I hate it and Kurama, stop holding me back!" Ranma begin to feel irritated, he begins to think something _bad_ he could do to Urameshi.

"Oh come on, at least you can turn into a _real girl_ instead impersonate one. No offence Kurama eh! But just look at the boy whose mother brought the bouquet flowers from you, her son, what's the name… Haku yeah!" Urameshi thinks back his encounter with Haku moments ago.

(A/N: Flash back)

"A beautiful flower if you decorate your daughter hairs ma'am" Ranma said to a woman with a child beside her.

"Ah ha… I believe you're mistaken. This is my son," she pull her child near her.

"Ah ummm… Go-gomenasai, your son, he-he really looks like a girl… gomen" Ranma bow to her.

'Where did I see that boy's face?' Kurama tried to recall. The child clutch his hand to his mother cloth, "Now, now don't me shy… they almost the same age with you. Go on and tell your name," nudging her son. "Ha-hajimemashite, watashi wa Haku" the boy, Haku bow little to Ranma. 'Haku? Wait a minute! He really looks like that Haku with Zabuza,' Kurama shock out of his mind with eyes open wide.

"Watashi wa Ranma! Douzo yoroshiku…"

"Watashi wa Kurama, Kochira wa… the one selling fireworks, is Recca and Urameshi," Recca and Urameshi who was at that time was there been introduce and bow to her.

"Ano, ma'am… do you want just this bouquet?" Ranma asked after bowing a bit to Haku. "Yes" she paid the bouquet. "Thank you," then she moves on, holding one hand to Haku.

(A/N: End of flash back)

-: You put something in to bouquet didn't you Kurama? :-

-: Just something to help to them if they can avoid their destiny :-Kurama chuckle.

" Yuusuke-san right! He's a boy but he really dam looks like a girl! … No offence eh… Kurama-san?"

"Quite some money we make right?" Kurama try to change subject, ignoring the question with one of his eyebrow twitch little. "Yeah, but we better find a good spot to sleep tonight," Recca thinking about sleeping again. 'Dam! I've over use again… Why can't I stop feel sleepy?' Facing the others, "I have to say this, those fireworks do make more money. I say… we go to the cave again?" (A/N: His tired b'coz the ice is still effective on the bandit but he doesn't know it.)

"NO WAY!!! I'm not fucking hell going there"

"Why not? It's not that bad Ranma, I…" Urameshi look outside the cart, with Kurama mimic reaction to him, trying to scan some sort of signal they can find. Recca and Ranma immediately alert the odd expression on Kurama and Urameshi. "What's wrong Yuusuke-san?"

"We got problem."

Kurama and Urameshi jump out of the horse cart, Kurama went on to the highest tree nearby, scanning the town. "What do you see Kurama?" Urameshi asked. "Three peoples, with strong energy slowly nearing here" Kurama replied.

"What do you mean? The bandits?"

"No, I don't know who but their coming this way, tracking something I presume but better we get going. I have bad feeling that they looking for us. Let's split out of here." Kurama jump down and went back to the cart. "Guys, gather around your things in case we have to abandon this horse cart. Let's leave"

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

"The track headed to the other edge of the town."

The three ninjas move on to their pursuit. "Sir, do you know who might we tracking?" Minami asked to their leader while they jump from one roof to another. "I don't know yet but when we meet them, be on your guards." They continue toward the edge of the town, heading to our little four boys.

They reach to the place where our four little boys park their horse cart but nothing is there. Minami kneel down, "it seems that they just left five minutes ago… in a hurry as if they know something after them." Hiroshi give both of them order, "after them!" they all dash in high speed.

Change our attention to the four boys; they are already outside the town. Kurama drove the horse cart in fast to consider in hurry of an average pace to leave the town quickly. "Do we loose them?" Ranma asked. "Nope their gaining speed," Kurama maneuver without any problem with his ability to see in the dark but with a serious look carved in his face. At the other end of the cart, Urameshi looked at the trail they made, "Better slow down. This speed can make anybody suspicious." Recca surprise, "what do you have in mind? They'll gonna catch us if we slow down." Kurama slow down pace of the horses, "Urameshi, you're right. We look like criminals on the run. Better slowly down and think how to make them leaves us in peaceful way since they can catch up with us. At the same time get some information from them. If it goes bad, make them off guard do what we did at the bandits."

"And get some jutsu…"

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Three-shadow figure appear moments later, one hopping on one of the pair horses that pulled the cart. "Excuse me, I'm a Mist ninja, me and my crew have some question to asked. Could you stop for a while?" asked Hiroshi to unknown figure, driving this horse cart without acquires light of lantern for guides in the dark. (A/N: They still don't know who's driving the cart. So just say this is P.O.V of the ninja.) The figure slow down to a halt, Hiroshi looked at the figure but barely see the outline in this darkness. Small hands holding the reins of the horses with very dim light the eyes of the figure reflect what so ever light have in the forest. "Y-Ye-Yes? What can I help you?" 'The small voice… can be guess this person is just merely a little kid.' Hiroshi jumped down the horse his on, "Why are you moved on this road with this horse cart without any light?"

"I-I-Is that really what you want to asked?"

"No, just wondering about it before I'm going to ask you… Where you're came form? I can see you're just a kid so, is your parents inside?" The figure tilts its head to the left, brushing the hair aside, "First, I-I can see very well in the dark. Second, me, my brother and our friends has no parents so… we decided to travel to find any work we can do."

"Orphans? Which village you're from and if you don't mind if I light a fire?"

"Light fire? Sure…. But village… I-I forgot the name…" (A/N: Kurama do try to make himself an innocent little boy.)

A torch is light, Hiroshi can see the little figure much detail. A little girl, shielding her eyes from the torchlight before she could adjust her eyes to the light and moving her hands, one could see her beautiful eyes. "Don't remember your village name?" She shocked her head, "I-I… We just call our home as my village or our village… ummm… Is there… are we in some kind of trouble?" looking afraid.

"For children, traveling, not accompany with adult is something shouldn't be happened. You and the others don't have any relatives?" she shocked her head again, "We don't have any mister….mister…"

"How forgetful I am, my name is Hiroshi, what's yours, girl?" she flinched when heard the word _girl_. "My name is Kurama and I'm a boy" 'A boy? He looks like a girl. No wonder he react like that' Hiroshi make a corrections fast, "Aaah… sorry call you a girl that but why are you out here? Should you be in the town at least… its dangerous out here." The boy, Kurama looked down and stay quiet. Hiroshi looked at him for a while before he signal out for his group member to come out. "Kurama-san, could all of you came out of the cart please" (A/N: end of the P.O.V)

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

'Oh boy to be acting like innocent child again…' Kurama sigh. He called the other to come out. They all came out but look around with cautious and of course Puu invisible, stay quiet. "Alright, do any of you remember your home village name?" Hiroshi asked but they all shocked their head. "Why should we tell you? You might be like someone who can kidnap kids and sell them!" Ranma yell. "I wont do that. I just want to ask questions." Hiroshi tell the. Suikano and Minami came near them at the same time after that. Ranma, Recca and Urameshi make themselves in fighting stand. "This two is my member… sorry if they surprise you, I'm here to asked if any of you by chance to stumble with bandits before you reach the town before?"

"Why do you want to know?" Urameshi asked to the ninjas and then eying to Kurama, he whisper, -: Kurama… we need to get out of here… :- -: I know. We need to distract them. They are looking for us because the bandits… of course cause of the ice freeze forming on the bandits I guess :- Kurama, thinking to form idea out of this mess.

"Because something odd happened there, your horse tracks show that you do meet them. Mention about horse, that horse cart you have… is that yours?" 'Shit!' all four thought. '_Recca call me out! They are really dam nosy on other people affairs!_' "Ano… guys, can I say something?" Recca rubbed his right cheek, 'Shut up! Don't bother me now!' "Actually, we kindda found it, that all ha aha ha…" all the other three of the boys fall anime style.

Suikano came near Recca, "little boy, you said you found it? How?" "Aaano… it a bit odd, its…", Recca lines have been cut off by Kurama, "Actually the bandits wants to kidnap us and we start running. We fight and…."

"And… what happened" Minami curious. "We ran… ran and ran until we got cornered near the horse cart by the bandits." Kurama pause for a moment, "That's when something odd really happened. We… we saw a big dragon came near all of us. W-w-we-we… we gather around ourselves and close our eyes hard when we heard screams of the bandits. When we open our eyes. All of them are in ice except one, fainted."

- One good lie -

"And then we tied the faint one, hope he had a hard time to catch us." Ranma added, "then we road on in the horse cart, its his idea," point at Urameshi.

"Right?" nudging Recca and he nodded in respond.

- Two good lies -

"Hnnnm…" Recca nodded even he didn't like this situation, _really_ want to get out of this and thinking, 'why do I feel something odd going to happened…' he scratched the back of his right hand and that's when Setsuna budged in his mind again. '_Call me out! THEY ANNOYING ME!!!' _His ring-bracelet glow again, 'oh no…' and his finger glows with the colours of the jewel-gem on his last finger; Yellow colour.

The three ninjas saw this, "Boy, what you have on your hand? "

Recca stride back, away from the ninjas, "It-its nothing…" hiding his hand out of the sight but the ninjas doesn't take that as an answer. Minami came closer to Recca; "let me take a look, if you don't mind…"

"I don't like people looks at my things so… no and get away from me" Recca back a step. Kurama has his seed ready in his hand for counter measure, "I-I… I think all of you should all back out!" Kurama, Urameshi and Ranma back out but the three ninjas don't, even they can see it looks dangerous, "boy, you better take that thing off your hands… it might be dangerous!"

"I would if I could! So get away!" Recca trying to figure out how to stop the ring-bracelet giving out the light but didn't have a clue.

Recca tried to force the light energy that flowing out of his body into the ring-bracelet back inside him but fail. Suikano vanish and reappear at Recca's back, holding Recca's right hand, trying to pull the ring-bracelet out. Instead, she got something unexpected, a jolt of pain, a high current of electric flows in her and zapping her out.

Lightning her….

To

Death

"Suikano!"

'Shit! This is bad,' the other boys thought.

"_Dam it! Would you let me out! Now!_" Setsuna yelled out in Recca's mind. Yelling and yelling out loud until Recca have a headache. At the same time, on his finger, the blue jewel glow. Keeping a constant yelling Setsuna isn't a good idea especially in this situation, Recca left with one choice, "MINA!!! SETSUNA IS COMING OUT!!! " A kanji character glows at the right hand finger tip. (A/N: Setsuna have a _really_ serious short temper right now.)

All of the boys close their eyes when Setsuna came out and leaving the ninjas awe of Setsuna's figure; he opened his eyes. He zap, burns Minami, freeze Hiroshi; he lucky to close his eyes and when he open his eyes, horror upon him. The boys open their eyes…

"What did YOU DO TO MINAMI!" Hiroshi in his battle mode and make initial move to capture the boys but Kurama wrapping him, trapping his in vines tightly in a split second. It covers the whole body until at the mouth.

"You shouldn't do that Recca…" Urameshi look at what happened to the ninjas. "I c-ca-can't control it…. Setsuna want to get out too. He… he…" Recca slumped down; Ranma caught him just before he falls to the ground. "Recca! Oi, what's wrong?" shaking Recca. Recca stir, open half lit of his eyes, "feel so tired…" he falls into slumber. Kurama come close to Recca, he checked on his plus while Ranma look any bad sign.

"Well?" Urameshi asked, looking around if there are any ninjas around but felt none.

"He's okay. Too tired from releasing his dragon"

'Man, Recca looks like Hiei first time sucked his dragon back' Urameshi thought.

"So what about that guy? Do like we did at the bandit?" Ranma carrying Recca back to the horse cart and its a good thing that Kurama has used his plants to stop the horses from seeing Setsuna.

"AND now… for the price to be capture by us… he hem…." Urameshi squatted in front of Hiroshi, "Somebody is going to be teaching us jutsu."

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Few hours later….

"Are you sure he wont remember any of us?"

"He won't" Urameshi continue, "at least he teaches us everything he knew with the mind influence Kurama do to him as well as your fast learner to pickup every thing he teach."

"Are you flattering me Urameshi?" Ranma jeer.

"Well, at least you do have some abilities useful for everyone other than turning a girl" returning the jeer to Ranma.

"BAKA! THAT'S IT" Ranma flung himself a kick towards Urameshi. Urameshi block but got a sidekick instead and throw him off balance. Using his hands to prevent from falling to the ground, he releases his tight kept Reiki a little. In instant, he disappears from Ranma's view. 'Where the hell is he?' Ranma furiously look around and "Yaagrh!" falls flat, pin down by Urameshi.

"Get off me!"

"Why should I"

"Yuusuke, would you mind stop that. We shouldn't be brawling with each other now. Stop teasing Ranma and Ranma do please check your temper. Don't get angry fast. Yuusuke do like to teased everyone." Kurama said while pull the three ninjas including the sleeping Hiroshi to the roadside and hid them.

Two of them move away from each other. Kurama stand between them, "now we have to get away from here and..." a sudden pause made Urameshi alert. "Nani?"

"Its Haku and his mother"

"You mean… the thing you put in the bouquet tells you?"

"I order the two small plant to cling on both of them. It been active."

"Oii what both are you talking" Ranma still in obscure what are they talking.

"Better go to them now"

TBC

* * *

Am I bad? Leaving you this kind of chapter ending this time… sorry please don't be mad. I did try to make this chapter longer than usual. If you guessing, since nobody give me any idea of the ring bracelet, just say it has multiple…

Try to guess

Some questions from me, the writer, Snowy Yuki;

- The name Kyubi, is it just for fox demon that has nine tails or any fox demon?

- Is Kyubi in Naruto male or female?

- How many tails does Kurama have? (I'm asking you again!)

If I make Ranma too odd from it original personality or any of the character please tell. I'm not very good in that.

Next chapter… HELP HAKU!!! To the rescue! (again suggestion are very welcome)

T.Q


	7. Pervert

Disclaimer Ranma isn't mine; he is the property of Takahashi-sensei as well as Flame of Recca by Nobuyuki Anzai. Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine either, he's belong to Yoshihiro Togashi while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Can I have them a year for free...? Anyway, I don't make any profit out of this so... don't sue me. Anything I don't stated is mine.

Why when I upload my fanfic in the fanfiction, it turns out _a lot of troublesome_! Lost this word and that, add I don't know what here and there (symbol of trademark, etc instead of ' ). All turns bold or italic... so sorry if any words turn wacko non to be understandable.

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, _blah _just to highlight,

-Blah- mind talk, -: Blah :- Makai language, "_Blah_" inner speaking to outer (guess?)

* * *

Chapter 06 – Pervert

Telling Ranma to take the cart to the edge of the town, Kurama and Urameshi sprint away from the cart, dashes away to the source of the plants' energy reaction, Haku's residential. By the time they got there, Haku's mother has slump down, unconscious but not dead as the plant made a barrier to shield her off while Haku is fighting with his father who right now insanely attacking his son to kill him. Kurama and Urameshi hid themselves up near in the house and decided to help Haku if it's really critical. Time fly by, Haku killed his father...

"Gomen ne... Ottosan." His body have some cuts here and there, blood sip out from them. Haku looked up to his mother, crying, "Okasan..." walking clumsy to his mother but the plant stops his from getting near to her. Teardrops make its way to his eyes. Kurama came out from his hiding and walk near Haku, startle Haku.

"Who are you?!" Haku ready to fight in case it's going to happen.

"Stop right there!" Haku yell but Kurama just moves on towards him. Haku is ready to attack despite the fear toward Kurama's unchangeable expression. Instead, Kurama just passed him by and paid no attention to him. Haku confuse for a while and looked Kurama standing beside his mother. Kurama use his youki to order the plant back into dormant state and then back into a seed again. He checks on her condition and begin to clean her wounds. Haku stand there, doesn't know what to do afterwards.

Urameshi came out and stand beside Haku, "don't worry, his a good healer. You and your mother gotta go away from here before anybody found out what happen here."

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember you and your mother buys flowers from us? Actually there are four of us." Urameshi watch Kurama for a moment and came near him to help him up. Haku followed onward after that. Haku' mother moan, open her eyes. At first she saw fuzzy figure until it became clearer for her to recognize. "Anata... the one who sold flowers to me...?" Kurama nodded. "Don't worry, you'll be fine" talking to her so he wont fall to unconscious state again. "Onamae wa...?"

"Makoto" she said, more like whisper.

"Makota-san, try to stay wake ne? Oganai." Kurama continue on his work

"Ano... Haku, do have anything to bring along? Better pack up whatever thing you have fast. Let both of us take care of you mother ne? Then, get away from here."

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

They locate Ranma's energy signal, get out of the town as fast as they can. Tug in Makoto in comfort position and cover with blankets, everyone ride up on the horse cart. Urameshi sat at the backside again.

Urameshi gesture a nudge to Kurama, who was tending Makoto near him, he whisper -: Should Zabuza be here to pick him up? :- he asked.

-: I believe that his father should used more time to kill his mother before fighting to death with him. Therefore, now Haku's father died earlier than it supposes to be. We should get outta here before he comes :- Kurama looked at Haku and Makoto.

-: Kurama, you know that we just disrupt this world timeline. Haku's mother should died and Haku gone be a nin Hunter :- Puu flies down to Urameshi's lap.

-: I know :- looking at both of the mother and son, sleeping side by side. -: He should have much better fate than that and to have his mother alive by his side :-

-: Miss you mother? :-

-: I do admit that I am, in fact he's almost like me. I did killed my real father and saw with my own eyes how my ningen father dies :- he moves his attention to Ranma. "We better go now, Ranma. Let's move."

"Hiyah! Giddy up!" the cart moves.

"There's another town across the boarder of this country, Fire Country. If we move tonight, we probably reach there in two days... without any interfering of course, away from these ninja of Mist since that place is out of their boundaries." "Where did you know that?" Ranma asked while watching the horses' movement. "When we sell those flowers, I asked the customers."

Rains starts falling down from the clouded sky, falls light but moment later, it starts pouring hard.

"The Fire Country... sounds firing for me. Hope it won't have much rain this lot. This country rains a lot! I forget how many times did I get wet in the rain! Lucky we got this top covered horse cart." (A/N: He's still in Ranko.)

"Indeed, we are lucky," Urameshi put his has behind his head, -: Kurama, are you suggesting that we go to Kohona? :- Urameshi asked eying suspiciously to Kurama.

-: Not really do want to go there intentionally, we gotta get away from the Mist nin. Better get off boarder of this country and we're near there, we get there... :-

"That hissing and grunting again! Guys, would you mind talk in the language that everyone understand? What's language did you spoke of anyway? You hiss, grunt, growl and spat!" Ranma, sitting down and lays his back against the cart's wooden side while holding the rein.

"Ancient _Secret _language"

"Teach me"

"Later"

"Why not now? Huh!"

"Its late. I'm going to sleep, night." Urameshi ignoring Ranma and went to sleep.

"... Maybe next time. You better watch the horses and drive us away from here. It's not easy to learn so learn it later, not now okay?"

They're on their way... to the Fire... Fire Country

(A/N: can I say their going to the burning Fire Hill/Mountain in Journey to the west?) (Urameshi/Recca/Ranma: NNOOO!!)

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

They nearing the boarder guard post the next two days...

"Can we through the guards?" Ranma warming up in case they have to fight.

"That will be Recca's job. He can use his dragon of illusion, Rui."

"Me? Don't you have seen enough that my ability is a bit... _haywire_"

"If you use your right hand"

"Huh?"

"I don't get it to Kurama," Urameshi cross his hand, "but I'm listening."

"You always use your right hand to call your dragon out." Recca nodded Kurama's fact. "How about instead using your left hand to call them out without your ring-bracelet interfering your fire since the bracelet is in your right hand."

"Come to think of it, just this morning, you zap the animal we hunt and when you try to lit fire up on the wood, it grows leaves. We have to find new woods since Kurama don't let use the instant-green-up-firewood. You did scare Haku and Makoto the hell up few times. Good thing yesterday you are too tired to use any of your abilities," Urameshi smile. "So try it with your left hand, it wont hurt to try. You do use your left hand but rarely right?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Recca jump down the horse cart after Kurama stop it. "But you guys are bad enough to start learning how to use chakra without me..."

"You are tired yesterday. you can learn it anyway later..." Urameshi answer back.

Kurama tell Recca what to do, "make an illusion of a man that acts like a father and a husband for Makoto-san. We all become the children and Makoto-san, can you act through this?"

She nodded while Haku hug her, still can't wear off the shock from killing his father. Her wounds all heal up by Kurama but still weak from the incident. She thank to Kami that they are safe even so, she is sad that her husband died by the hands of her own son. He did tried kill her and her son just because he accidentally discovers the secret of her bloodline limit that everyone in the Mist hated much. 'It seams that I have to go on live with my son and this bunch of playful, odd but independent kids that help both of us.' She looked at Puu, 'I hope that animal is not dangerous even it is cute.'

"Don't you zap me Recca but you can zap Ranma if you want."

"Urameshi!! You really a fucking dam hell demon! Stop annoying me or you will get it!" Ranma stopped warming up.

"Can't help it since I am a _demon_, ha ha..." Urameshi laugh.

"Puu, pu... puuryu!" (A/N: Puu... laugh?)

"Better you're the one get zap and electrified that sent you into the seventh Hell!! And you too Puu! And stay there as torture demons..." he goes on with some more colourful languages.

Makoto smile but twitch her eyebrows, hearing those two arguing, 'definitely need someone to teach a lesson for manners of language uses.'

"RUI !"

A dragon came out along after a kanji symbol character from his left hand. "_What kind of a person do you have in mind?_" Rui asked. Recca thought a while only to think of his adopt father, Hanabishi.

"_Good choice._" Smoke came out of Recca's body and mould up into a figure.

"Hei! Yatta! You did it!" Urameshi stop his argument, ignoring Ranma.

"Lets go! We need a place to settle down for awhile before we fine a decent place to stay."

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

"I've thought that guard will _never_ stop talking!" Recca whining and complaint about the guard guarding the boarder post keep on talking about almost everything while letting go of his illusion. They got past the boarder post easily. Who would think a family with _a lot of children_ playing and brawling with themselves, as someone badly needed to be suspicious?

They road off to the next town...

They introduce each other without revealing where they come from or about demons in case of unwanted freak out by Haku and Makoto. (A/N: Recca's right hand problem already made them freak out.) So they put aside that information to be tell if it is necessary later.

Nothing much happened along the way except they found a chestnut tree full with nuts on it. Ranma was happy and pickup up to two bags of sack into the cart. He handed some to Recca to burn some with his left hand as well as to help Recca to adjust himself to use his left instead of his right hand.

All roasted chestnut all went down to their tummy.

In the cart, they learn by themselves how to manipulate chakra, guided by what been teach to them. Other then that, Kurama either resting, driving the cart other than Ranma or tends Makoto with closely guarded Haku not wanting to lose another parent. Ranma, Recca and Urameshi switch places for lookout and all agree that Recca right hand _need_ to be cover up so no more eying thieves interest on it. That ends up Recca's hand cover with bandages without going up to his arm. (A/N: I don't want him to be _too Hiei_ for the two demons to be remind AND to the town they GOOOO.......)

It was mid afternoon when they reach the town. The town is full with people, the hustle and bustle of selling and buying merchandize. They stop by a shop and buy some supply and went out to an inn to stay for a night later as well as a good bed for Makoto to rest. The cart secured using Kurama's plant that would warp anybody who tries to steal anything in the cart.

Kurama goes off into the heart of the town and sell flowers again to gain more information of the surrounding as well as making money. Haku stayed with his mother while Recca, Ranma and Urameshi went to public bath to dip themselves to clean. Ranma officially would not miss this opportunity to have a bath without turning into a girl and the other two join him. (A/N: never know when would they get hot bath again.) Urameshi told Puu to stay beside Haku and Makoto is case anything happens.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

In the public bathhouse...

"Ahh... good old hot bath" Ranma close his eyes, enjoying his moment of being a man/boy, scrubbing his body to clean.

"Agree" Recca also went into the shallow part of the pool and relax. Nobody else is in the bath on the men's side. Probably all the men are working now.

But...

Urameshi... looking to the wall that supposes to be the barrier for the public bathhouse, splitting between the men's side and the women's side.

"Guys... do I see an illusion or do I see a man looking at the other side of... peeping? " A white hair man, sticking his eye at a hole on the wall to see through the other side and peeping the women side. His mouth is slightly open and some salvia drooling out of his mouth.

"HEY YOU!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING MISTER? !!!" Recca shout, he stand and pointing his right finger at the man. Ranma quickly pull the pointed finger away, afraid something bad would happen just like previous. Pointing Recca's right hand is a _very dangerous _thing

"Seeeh... _quiet!_ Do you want me to get caught! " the white hair man replied.

"YEAH FOR _PEEPING_!"

"I'm collection information. So keep your voice down boys," he continues peeping.

'Gathering information by peeping? White hair guy... WAIT A MINUTE! WHITE HAIR!!! That's Jiraiya!' Urameshi surprise to see Jiraiya here but the again, this is a _public bath_. Collection information to write his book is the work of the _super _openpervert.

"Info for what?" Ranma also want to know. He got the feeling this guy is a strong opponent if they get into a fight and he remains him of Happosai

"I'm a writer of a famous book and on the making of the second book. By doing this gives me inspiration so, stop bothering me." Jiraiya waving his hand shoo Recca and Ranma from asking him more question. Still they keep on questioning. (A/N: Hey they are in the age of asking _a lot of question,_ what do you think a four year old would do to know their surroundings? They _are_ not from this world at first.)

"What's the title?"

"Ica Ica Paradise and if you asking what's it about, _don't._ This book is for adult."

"Yeah. A book made by a pervert, buy and read by perverts..." Urameshi added.

"NANI!" Recca exclaim.

"USO...!" Ranma backs away. 'I do _not _want to get near a man like that' Ranma still has his curse. A man like that is someone he really needs to get away.

"Why do you said something like..." Jiraiya moves away from the wall, looking at Urameshi.

"Inspiration to write by peeping... What else than that ne?" Urameshi mock him. "Don't you have any other abilities that worth while than just writing a book for perverts?" and trying to bait him to teach them a bit. Who wouldn't want to miss the opportunity like this?

'Why am I arguing with these toddlers?' Jiraiya look at the three of them annoyingly. They dare to mock him, one of the three legendary Senin of the Leaf? That is something he wont let anybody make fun of, even it was only just _little kids_. "Buah hwa hwa ha! It seems you don't know me." He summon of a frog big enough for him to ride on, "I'm Jiraiya, one of the three legendary Senin of the Leaf ninja! You can call me Frog Senin"

"Senin of the Leaf ninja? Whose that?" Ranma said bluntly. He did surprise, as he don't expected a frog to puff in front of him. That goes to Recca too.

Veins pop out, "don't you tell me you don't know..."

"Then tell us. We just kids." Urameshi add on, look bored.

(A/N: 15 minutes after explanation by Jiraiya about the bits of Leaf ninja generally.)

"SO! What do you think of me now?" The trio gather around away from Jiraiya and whisper so that he doesn't hear them out. (A/N: who wants to, they're kids!) "So guys, what do ya think? Do you want him to be our next victim?" Ranma asked.

"No and yes" Urameshi replied.

"Why is that? You think we can't take him out?"

"You know he do looked strong Ranma-san," 'like Kukai,' "demo... Yuusuke-san, what do you mean by 'no and yes'?"

"No be'coz he _is_ strong for us to make him teach use unwillingly and we don't have Kurama by our side to wipe out his memories of us. We don't want to attract people of us now even we can beat him." Urameshi explain to them and pause a while, "when I said yes that we can try to _make him teach us freely_ and try to steal any available scrolls he has after that _without he knowing it_." Looking at the other two, he continue, "He's a pervert and what draws him is something pervert."

"Steal his scrolls he has, fast, I can do that," Ranma brag on one of his abilities.

"Recca, you maybe not like my idea by can you make illusion of lots of naked girls?" Urameshi asked Recca.

"No way. I'm not a perv...."

"Oh come on. Do you want to learn or not. A guy like him would not be motivated if not for that as an exchange for_ him to show us_." Urameshi tempt him not to back off. "And Ranma, you said yourself that you a quick learner. Memorize his hand seal."

"Alright... Dam!" Recca agreed. "I'll distract him by making mist in here and _naked things _so you can steal scrolls he has and get the hell outta here. Lets do it"

"Yosh! That's a good idea. Make it a mist fills with naked girls. Let's do it." Urameshi make a fist into his hand and a big smile on his face. "Are you a pervert too Yuusuke-san?" Recca asked suspiciously.

"Hey, if you want to distract him enough to steal and buy time to getta way from him, _that _is a good decoy," Urameshi ignore the question.

They turn, facing Jiraiya's bored face.

"So?"

"We still don't believe you" Urameshi crossed his hand at his chest.

"Nani?" Jiraiya frown.

Recca fully step out the pool, "If you are what you proclaim to us..." start wearing his cloth and followed by Urameshi. Ranma still stay in to pool.

"Then teach us a bit of _your ninja_ way." Ranma add.

Jiraya holds on his stomach and laugh, "Buah hwa hwa ha ha! You want me to teach you? I have no time for that!" he snickers. "I have a book on demand by my readers!"

"HAH! Just what we thought!" Ranma yell.

"His just a fraud... what ever he tell us just now is just a lie." Urameshi put his hand at the back of his head. He turns and walks away.

Jiraiya sweat drops.

"Lets go. I'm finish bathing..." Recca to turns follows Urameshi. 'I hope he's too ego to back off from his words'

"Yo! Get out of the pool and lets go" Urameshi gives a wink at Ranma to follow him.

"Hey! Don't ordering me around. I get out when I'm finish."

"Yeah, yeah... if you done, lets go."

"WAIT A SEC! You think that _I'M LIYING TO YOU_!" another big vein pop out from Jiraiya's head.

"Defending yourself ne?" no expression on Recca's face.

"Then... What. Do. You. Want. To. Learn?"

'I always want to learn Kage Bushin because its very useful to fight with multiple opponents. Heh, reminds me when I fought with multiple Suzaku.' Urameshi came near Jiraiya and looked at his face, "Ano... I know some ninjas can make another copy of himself or more then one to fight for him. If you really what you said, teach us that."

"You mean Kage Bushin? It's a complicated technique _way high level_ for you kids to learn. Do you know how to use chakra?" they all said no even they did learn it from those they caught.

"Hah! If you want me to teach you that technique, first you _need_ got to learn that in the ninja academy and you need a _lot of chakra_ to make even one. Asked your parent to sent you there. So shoo, stop bugging me."

"Hey you said that you gonna teach us! At least demonstrate to us that technique in slow motion," Ranma get out of the pool.

"And teach us something simple for us to learn if we can't learn that... after that" Recca add.

Another vein pop out, Jiraiya temper is running short, "And, what do I get if I teach you?"

"Eh?"

"Do you think I will teach you for free?" the frog Jiraiya sat puff away.

"Okay.... Umm... A surprise for you that maybe can be an inspiration for your book." Urameshi said. "A surprise? What you know what I want?" Jiraiya asked

"You can say that we know a thing about pervert since we did live with a _very pervert gramps_" Ranma reminds of Happosai again but this time that old man in frog costume, hopping on girls' breast. "We really know something that _really_ make a good story for you."

"So... what's the surprise?" Jiraiya begin to put a small of his interest on them.

"Not gonna tell you until you do your side of the bargain." Recca replied not missing a beat.

"Tell you what, you three are very bright for you age, tell me your names and then I'll show you," Jiraiya really take his attention on them.

"No way! Living with a pervert tells one more thing. Never gives your name to a pervert or they will track you down because pervert can change their interest to molest kids!"

"Nani? You've experience it?" both Jiraiya's eyebrows lift up.

"NO WAY!!! Better be cautious than sorry!" Ranma defend back.

"Alright than... I get the point. First, Kage Bushin..."

**TBC**

* * *

****

HA HA HA !!! Encounter with the OPEN PERVERT! But then Haku joined! Thanks to again all reviewers that let me decided to make the boys go to the Fire Country AND I didn't say that they would be nin for Leafs yet. Still not decided. More reviews for it with some good reason is preferable.

One more thing, a question about parings...

I don't want to make parings yet coz they are _still four and five _years old. Too young for any of that! Still, suggestions are welcome for them when they're growing up, either normal or yaoi parings. I'm not fuzzy about these things but that doesn't mean I love yaoi or what so ever if you asked. Just be open-minded writer that can satisfied the readers.

Replied to reviews:

MC: I'm getting to that about raining. Acctually I want to write it in chapter 6 but since I add more in that chapter, I cut it and put in this chapter. About the cave, he did invite them to go there but he inhaled a lot of the gas. that make him dizzy and grumpy. Next, Urameshi is a Toushin, a S class demon. Dam lot powerful than Ranma.

the DragonBard: Thanks for telling me the general term and the specific name. I write in Word. If any words wrong blame to the spell checker. I don't know anything else that can help me. I'm writing this all alone and this is my first fanfic.

Night-Owl-123: I'm updating I'm Updating for you!

Firehedhog: You say five tails? I hear a lot of people said that he has five tails. I'm making him have.... tails (Guess?)

Darak: A lot of thanks for review and the info. You give me A LOT of EXAMPLE! THANKS. I really like the way you said about how you refer Kyubi as... AND I AGREE!!! Not to Clinton but rather to Bush. For me he is the world of mass destruction a.k.a. Kyubi!!!!

Thanks again for the reviews.

TQ


	8. Tied Up

Disclaimer Ranma isn't mine; he is the property of Takahashi-sensei as well as Flame of Recca by Nobuyuki Anzai. Yu Yu Hakusho isn't mine either, he's belong to Yoshihiro Togashi while Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Anyway, I don't make any profit out of this so... don't sue me. Anything I don't stated is mine.

Well I got a lotta people want me to get this fic pre-reader first! Here's one more ability of the ring-bracelet and it is one jewel ability on his wrist that can do couples of thing beside what I just write... maybe the reason why Recca turn small?

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, _blah _just to highlight,

-Blah- mind talk, -: Blah :- Makai language, "_Blah_" inner speaking to outer (guess?)

* * *

Chapter 7 – Tied Up

"So! What think of what I've just taught you?"

"Not very hard to learn that self defences. That Kage Bushin was something!" Ranma concluded.

"Now for my part of the bargain kids. So what's the surprise?" Jiraiya said impatiently and rubbing his hand as if he got the prize to be handed to him.

The trio gather around themselves again. "Okay. First Recca, excuse yourself to go some for a while. Ranma, you and I have to do something to _distract him_ enough time for Recca to call out Rui without Jiraiya's knowledge. When Recca done, I'll bind his feet with spirit handcuff and you steal whatever he got but don't get caught. You did memorize how he do it right..."

"I'm waiting Where's the surprise!" really getting impatient to the trio.

The trio turn their attention to Jiraiya. Ranma and Urameshi nodded to each other, Recca begins his act.

"A-ano... guys I need to go for... nature calls" acts like he _really _need to go. Recca moves away to relief his fake need. "Okay! Let me see... Ah! Do you ever write about a pervert thief that likes to steal underwear garments..." Ranma go on with his stories and some added by Urameshi's stories. Jiraiya hear their story with some interest, with his hand noted down about it.

'Rui I need you to make mist and _lots of naked girls_ illusion' Recca mentally asked Rui with the feeling of unwillingness but been budge by Kokou, "_Well! It's about time for us to have some fun! You really need that young man he he he he..._" 'Stop it Kokou!'

Back to the others, Jiraiya hold out his hands halt to stop the boys from talking, "wait a minutes, your telling me these stories _for my inspiration_? Its not enough!" Crouching down so his face is to the level with the boys, he continues, "Those are not enough to inspire me. If you don't have something much better, you all _own me _for teaching you!" he roars to the boys with _very angry face_.

Recca and Urameshi back a bit.

'He he... that scare them! Teach them not mess with adult's things! Now let see how they going to answer this.' Jiraiya looked like an eagle stalking on its prey.

"Nani! You mean what we told you is not enough?"

"No"

"He's really a _super _pervert!"

"Me? Super pervert?" Jiraiya look at Urameshi awhile, he scratch his head. "I like what you call me!" Urameshi and Recca sweat drop BIG. "But that still not enough!" pointing his finger to them.

Suddenly the public bath covers with mist.

Jiraiya on alert, "kids, stay near me. I don't like the looks of sudden mist appear here." But Urameshi and Recca didn't go near him. Instead moving away into the mist.

"Actually this is our_ real _surprise for you. Hope you enjoy it" immediately, after Ranma said that, lots of naked lady appear. Some dancing and laugh, some hurl themselves on Jiraiya and some flirting on him, calling his name, "Jiraiya-sama" or "Ahh Hmmm" purring in sexy voice.

'Whoa!' that's all Jiraiya could think at that time with his cheek start to redden up.

"Okay, now's the time. Ano... Better make some Kage Bushin of three of us so he don't know which the real one to catch and then let's do what we plan." Ranma suggest. "Good idea. Do that." Urameshi agree, "you steal with your Kage Bushin and I'll Henge and be near him to stop his movement first if he realize what's happen." He dash to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya right now is laying on his back with the naked ladies hovering on him, opening some of his clothes on him. Jiraiya told himself, 'this not real, this not REAL!' but somewhere in his mind that this is _too good _to just let go. His nose bleeds a little.

Urameshi snicker for what he saw in front of him. He's going near to his prey. But then, suddenly Jiraiya disappear with ninja smoke. 'Whatta...' Urameshi look around him trying to find him.

(A/N: the sight view Ranma and Urameshi are not effected with the mist under the orders of Recca. Only Jiraiya was affected but still he's a Senin, no mist can hinder him right?)

"Yaargh!" Ranma yell, as he was about to make his Kage Bushin. Right now he's up side down, hanging by his right leg. Jiraiya swing Ranma left and right while holding that very leg.

"Yaaargh!!! Fucking Hell! Stop doing THAT!!!!"

"So.... Brat what do you thing you're gonna do just now? _This is your surprise? _You going to be kidding me..."

'Where is that Urameshi when I need him' Ranma thought, in upside down condition. Then he saw Urameshi was tied up a few meters away. "Baka!"

"Well, well... are you thinking your partner in crime can come and help you? Now where's the other brat..." Jiraiya's eyes wonder around while his hands finish up knotting the rope around Ranma.

The mist thickens more then before.

"Come out! Or you want me to torture you friends before you come out! Do you think I'm stupid enough to fall for this trap? Knowing to make mist this thick, what does the mist nin want with me Huh!"

"We are not mist nin! Now let us go!!!" Ranma still tried to get out of the rope. He looked like a cosplay in caterpillar costume.

"We're not belong to any hidden ninja." Urameshi said in claim face but in him was in raging firestorm. He has his index finger loose out of the tied rope on him. 'Now, to make him off guard so I can spirit gun him away.' He looked at Ranma who still furiously trying to get out of the ropes. 'Hope Recca can make a good getta way plan or something.'

"You all not?"

"Fuck! No!"

"Uso! (Lie) Then explain this mist! Tell me, what else can make it unless you're using Kirigakure no Jutsu!"

"Bloodline" Urameshi shifting his body so that he's lying on his belly and his index finger point somewhere in Jiraiya site. (A/N: He's been tied up from his legs up to almost near his shoulder.)

"Very funny... I've never heard of it. Even you have bloodline, you still have to learn how to you chakra." Jiraiya make hand seals, three Kage Bushin to go and fine Recca.

"Do all bloodline need to use chakra?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, do you think all bloodlines _need_ to use chakra? This mist is made without the usage of chakra."

"Bah! _That is impossible_ brat!" Jiraiya stared at Urameshi, 'this is very annoying! I hate to amid it but I really didn't sense any chakra energy use except by the pigtail hair boy... but it still some thing impossible even bloodlines to do it. Still...'

"Three of you! Do you find him?"

The three Jiraiya's Kage Bushin gathers around, "no not yet. He's a slick."

Then loud voice ringing in the air,

"Homura!"

'Oh no... he's using his right hand' Urameshi and Ranma thought in unison.

A ribbon of fire, twirling towards the three Jiraiya's Kage Bushin in high speed. They dodged away fast but they do not anticipate Homura next move. In instant, the one-way movement of Homura's fire ribbon lash out into wild, zig zag away around.

Two of the three Kage Bushin puff to smoke. Ignoring the Kage Bushin, Homura made his way to the real Jiraiya.

From Jiraiya's view, he saw the fire ribbon with an image of raging dragon (Homura) coming towards him. He jumped to the left, away from the two boys, not wanting to hurt them in the process on performing his jutsus or after that when fighting with his opponent.

Homura change his course to him as he thought. Just about to hit him, a log appears to replace him; Kawarimi no Jutsu.

"Rei Gun!" A ball of light homing to Jiraiya but he evade.

Homura swiftly moves, making a u-turn, heading Ranma and Urameshi. Cuts their ropes.

They jump aside to the wall of the public bathhouse so they would not get caught in the battle. They then run towards to main entrance in top speed, with one thing in their mind, get away from Jiraiya and get Kurama's help to save Recca later.

"Doton: Doryuuheki!" Jiraiya last Kage Bushin made a wall of mud covering the exit of the men's side, Ranma and Urameshi who was running in top speed, have a very little distance to brake, slam on the wall of mud.

Stuck on it mud for ten second before falling on the floor.

On Recca side, odd feeling has on him. Everything moves slowly but he's moving as normal as he could be, like he's in bullet time mode in Matrix. He saw Jiraiya coming at his direction with his hands performing hand seals in slow motion.

'Kishibari no Jutsu' Jiraiya vanish from view.

(A/N: Kishibari no Jutsu; A Genjutsu technique where the ninja appears to vanish before their opponent's eyes, and then induces the idea that they have been caught and bound from behind by a large tree, which the ninja then emerges from for a swift kill. In this case Jiraiya can guess where's Recca is to make it more effective.)

Recca dashed aside, pulling Homura back. He sees everything turns back to normal speed.

"On your right!" Urameshi yells, decide to help Recca whatever happens. Even Recca's ability goes haywire.

He throws his mini bombs to his right and makes five of himself (A/N: Rui is still out.) Six Recca splits to six directions. The mini bombs blows revealing Jiraiya but unscratched by it.

"Resengan!" Jiraiya use the wind power of the Resengan to blew away the mist aside. He throws kunais at Urameshi. (A/N: This jutsu looks like a ball but with a crazy movement chakra inside it. Only the fourth Hokage, Jiraiya and later Naruto know it. But that's in manga.)

Urameshi dodged the kunais but to find himself confront with Jiraiya's Kage Bushin. Ranma joins too.

They start to use their abilities to fight off the Toad Senin.

A full scale battles in the bathhouse begins.

**TBC**

* * *

I know, I know... short chapter. Don't blame me. I've just have my presentation this afternoon. If you want it earlier update, be my pre-reader and you can get to read it firsthand. You can also comment it _before _I gonna post it officially. I do try to find any beta reader but non willing yet. I'm such a bad writer...

Reviews are welcome but don't bite me.

TQ.


	9. Time Stop

Disclaimer Make it short... I don't own any of the popular characters I use in here except those I made it myself. The storyline is mine except those I quote form manga, any manga storyline, especially Naruto.

I'm not good in Battle mode scene! Please don't bite me. I write what I know about their abilities. I don't watch any anime except Ranma so I warn you earlier... I'm suck when comes to fighting scene.

Akki no Tama wants to be the pre-reader but didn't replied yet so I'm posting this chapter first and repost it again for updation later. Hope I do sent to the right e-mail address. It's already a week I've sent it.

Onward!

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, _blah _just to highlight,

-Blah- mind talk, -: Blah :- Makai language, "_Blah_" inner speaking to outer (guess?)

* * *

Chapter 8 – Time Stop

A full scale battles in the bathhouse begins.

Confronting with Jiraiya's Kage Bushin, Urameshi team up with Ranma.

"Ranma, you distract, I'll puff him up. Agree?"

"Agree..." Ranma begins to punch and kick to Kage Bushin. Urameshi came in and out to give a sneak attack but failed as the Kage Bushin keep one eye on him.

Then, suddenly all the mist which been push aside moves towards Recca and Jiraiya like a spinning tornado.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

At the same time, on Recca and Jiraiya side...

"Banzai!!!!" All the Recca's copies dash to Jiraiya with battle cry.

Jiraiya pulled back his Resengan to avoid from killing the real person and make ready to knock them up bare hand.

Instead this is really a bad decision.

His hand hit at the abdomen one of Recca's copies. The copy quickly holds the arm with two free hands and said, "You shouldn't punch me. Bad mistake!"

With that, behind it a dragon figure, Rui appear. All the mist push aside been pulled to Jiraiya and all Recca's copies jumped on him.

'SHIT!' that's all Jiraiya could think before all the mist became a spinning tornado and then turns to a spinning fire tornado.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

While Jiraiya's Kage Bushin distract with the real Jiraiya's situation, Ranma make his move.

"Moko Takabisha!" a blue light ball of ki shot towards it.

Jump aside but instead to meet more balls of light.

"Rei Kou Dan!"

Hundreds of light ball came straight to it, turned it to ninja smoke.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Out of the extinguish tornado fire. Jiraiya's clothes burns a bit, patches of burn here and there.

One thing in the boys' mind...

'How did he get out of it with minor burns?'

Well, Jiraiya really pissed up right now. He was lucky that he raise his chakra to cover his whole body to lower the damage he would get from the fire tornado's outcome effect.

"Why you little twerp devils!" Jiraiya really want to torture them _badly_. He went straight to Ranma.

"Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!!" Ranma starts to make his fast moving punch against Jiraiya.

Jiraiya evade and give him a hard kick against Ranma's stomach.

Ranma was flung away, into the large hot bathtub. (A/N: this is a public bathhouse. Don't forget.)

"YYAAHH!!! HOOTT!!!!"

Swimming out of the hot water, crawling on the floor and clutching at his stomach. Pain.

Next Urameshi...

Urameshi release his reiki to anticipate Jiraiya's movement to fight him off.

Recca wanted to help but using the Kanryu really draining his energy. He kneeled down to his knees, taking his breath.

After dozens of kicks and punch, Urameshi make a mistake and get himself dangle upside down, Jiraiya holding his legs up.

"Eh... he, he... can we talk this over?"

"Talk?" Jiraiya swinging Urameshi left and right.

"Aaaiyyaiiii!!! You making me dizzy!!"

"Serve you right! I'll sent to your parents and tell them your un-manners to peoples older than you! " Jiraiya pull Urameshi up to the level of his face, 'and learn how and where the hell they learn what they've just show me.' Jiraiya holds the right hand to stop any hand seals if Urameshi can make,

"Can I say something?" Urameshi waving his right hand.

"What?"

"We don't have any parents..." Urameshi making his right hand into a punch, thinking his next move. Only one thing in his mind, to make his spirit shotgun (Rei Kou Dan) on this annoying pervert.

"He tells the truth" Recca support Urameshi's statement.

"Then, how the hell do you learn you moves?"

"Ourselves!" pulling his reiki as fast as he could, "Rei Kou Dan!"

Jiraiya evaded the punch by letting go of Urameshi's hand but not the light balls scatter like a shotgun.

Jiraiya blast away, losing his grip on Urameshi. Not a strong blast with little reiki gathers by Urameshi but enough to free himself.

Additional punch pressure with burned sensation on Jiraiya's face because of the heat made by it. Twice he got burn and this time on his face. 'They should get themselves burn a bit as a sweet revenge. A little balls of fire should be good enough since the threes boy can mostly dodged it.'

Making a hand seals, he yells, "Katon: Housenka no Jutsu"

'Fire balls!!' Recca calls Madoka. Three shields were made, covering the three boys to stop the balls of fire hitting them.

What happen next is not what they would think would happen. At least the last thing would happen...

Quiet.

Nothing moving.

Include Jiraiya.

"What the hell happen?" Urameshi stared at Jiraiya whose right now looks like someone posing as an unmoved model to be paint in canvas.

The balls of fire hovering with it flames not flickering like Recca's.

"I don't know... Just now, when I use Homura, I see like... everyone moves in slow motion. Guess this time... well time stop," Recca pause awhile. Taking his breath, he continues, "lets getta way from him. I think if put Madoka out, time will move again. I don't know how long I can hold on." Recca lean his back against the wall.

"Agree but better take everything that possibly have use for us too" Ranma moves forward and takes everything Jiraiya has except the clothes. Recca stay where he were leaning, looking the other two do their work.

"Better give his some additional weight on him to slow him down and as an exchange for his things we take." Urameshi putting the spirit handcuff on Jiraiya's ankle.

"Well what do you know, a secret pocket to hide his wallet." Ranma holding a wallet.

"Take all the money. We need them later... here, put this paper in it and put it back where you got it." Urameshi handed a piece of paper to Ranma.

"Okay all set! Lets go!"

With bundles on their backs, Urameshi help Recca to move about.

They escape out of the public bathhouse.

"Yo! Everyone really stop moving!" Urameshi said seeing everything is in time stop.

Recca really tired because of using more than one dragon at one time. He then pull Madoka back after some distance away from danger area, people begins to move about.

A sign time moves again.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Balls of fire hit the wall.

Jiraiya get ready for his next move. Instead something really odd.

'Where's the boys? Gone?'

Really odd.

Jiraiya felt his legs heavy and couple of things missing.

Including his scrolls.

"How the hell did this happen..."

The public bathhouse in silence, leaving only Jiraiya there. Alone...

'I've been trick by little kids...' and his legs been bind with spirit handcuff.

"BAKA!!!"

Jiraiya set to search them PERIOD.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Somewhere in the center of the town...

Kurama was selling flowers when he felt energy burst. He recognized it came from Recca and made his way to the public bathhouse fast.

Next he felt Urameshi's.

Not even half the way, he encounter with the other three boys. The boys have sack on their back and something big cover with a cloth (Summoning Scroll) tied at Ranma's back too.

"What happen? Recca?"

"...." Recca can't answer. He still tries to catch some air.

Ranma, well he too occupied looking at the surrounding as if something would charge at his if he were off guard.

-: Actually we just meet Jiraiya and he teach us... :- Urameshi told what happen to them. -: ...and snug out of the bathhouse. I know you good in stopping anybody tracking us especially something to do with thieving. :-

-: And why should I help you on this? :- Kurama answer with an annoyed face.

-: What! You want us to get caught? :- Urameshi surprise.

-: For gone stealing without me... :- Kurama's other side, Youko, mad.

"Aou... man, Kurama... Youko, I know you like that but we meet him unexpected and we don't plan earlier... Sorry okay" Urameshi try to persuade Kurama's other side, Youko. Then, energy fills with anger radiating and heading to their direction. 'Oh no! Jiraiya is on the trail.'

Kurama notice the changes of Urameshi's face, 'deal with this later and help him'. "_Why should we? They went stealing without us!_" Youko is still mad at Urameshi. 'They don't do it as if they plan it. If they do call us, they wont have the chance to do it. Seriously Youko, we can do it next time' Kurama trying to cool Youko down. Kurama moves his attention to the others.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

(A/N: A bit of Jiraiya P.O.V)

A very furious Jiraiya moves among the peoples on the road. Furious because he let little kids steal from him, especially the Summon Scroll. Angry because they make him stop getting his _inspiration_ and _annoy _because the spirit handcuff is _killing him_. Not a single cancelling jutsu can cancel it out. (A/N: it's a spell using Reikai base not a jutsu that use chakra base duh.)

Everyone most moved away from the smell burn Jiraiya with his burn bits clothes.

But still he wonders how did he happen to get his things stolen and to have annoying extra weight on him.

Following the trio's trail headed to the middle of the town and stop where the trio meet Kurama. 'What the... the trail disappear?' he look around tried to find clues in the surrounding just like he did before when the trio jump on the roof or other things. He spotted a little figure that wearing a red Chinese cloth that stands between two buildings. He sneaks behind and grasps at the shoulder of the figure.

"Aha! Now where do you thing your going you little brat."

"Kiyaa!!! Uwaah it's hurt! Ani!" the figure yells in a little girls voice. Jiraiya realize than he caught a girl instead one of the boys in the same clothing. The pain should make Henge loose its effect if it was perform, or even Kage Bushin. (A/N: that would be an exception to Ranma since he can change himself into Ranko. So when Ranma change into Ranko, I use Ranko name and use the gender also okay. One more thing, Ani means big brother.) Don't forget of the flowers in the basket in her hand fell down, scattering near her. Then another difference was the hair colours, the boy; black raven hair, this girl; firey red hair.

Another red hair running to Jiraiya, yelling, "What are you doing to my sister!" (Kurama yell, coming near Ranma a.k.a. Ranko.) He looked serious to Jiraiya.

"Uhh... sorry wrong person" Jiraiya quickly let go of her. Dam! Where are they!

"Next time look at the person good before do whatever you want to do!" she yelled. Tears came out of her painful look eyes.

"Gomen..." Jiraiya moves away, cursing along the way to find the trio.

(A/N: End P.O.V)

When Jiraiya gone way from there, "Fucking hell...." Ranko murmur... rubs her shoulder and then start picking up the flowers.

"The course is clear. You two can come out now." Kurama said to the green bush of vines in an alley between the buildings. The green bush moves, reveal Recca and Urameshi with their bundles.

"That was close. Thanks Kurama and Ranma, you're very good in acting too," Recca said.

"Acting? How about you take my place just now! Shit! His grips is painful"

"Still... we are not save yet. Ranma, can you make more of those clones?"

"If I can Urameshi, you have to wait for a while. My shoulder still hurts. I can't concentrate to make even one now." Ranko still rubs her shoulder after picking up all the flowers.

"Here, let me help you" Kurama use his healing plants to cure the pain on Ranko's shoulder.

"Hey! It doesn't hurt any more. Thanks..."

"Back to the main topic, how many copy clones you can make Ranma?" Kurama asked.

"I'll say about six people. More than that, I'm flat out." Ranko said while calculating how long would it take to make more if he gathers ki around her so she could change it into chakra. "If you want more you'll have to wait for awhile for me to gather more ki." (A/N: He is a quick learner. For now only Ranma and Kurama have the ability to control chakra then others.)

"Just make as many as you can now and lets get back to the inn."

They went back to the inn where Puu, Makoto and Haku await them.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

The end...

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Me: Ha ha ha ha! Joking!

Kurama: Don't you do that! He pulls out a death tree

Me: Oi that _thing_ is dangerous!

Urameshi: Kurama in bad mood... Hiding with Ranma and Recca.

Haku: why is he in bad mood?

Urameshi: ... Kurama addict to stealing.

Kurama: You dare try to end the story when the others have a chance to steal _without me_!

Me: Oi oi oi! Youko! I said it's a joke! A Joke! Okay... onward with this chapter and the next chapters! Runs away

Urameshi: Never make this story with stealing plot _without _Kurama. He's addict to stealing things.

Recca & Ranma: And no buts of that...

Haku: I don't want to get near him if he's mad.

Onward!

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Jiraiya was still wandering in the town until sunset. He's been annoying miss lead by numerous of Kage Bushin that Ranma made before. It always puffs in smoke in the end. He was tired to search anymore because of his un-wanting heavy legs.

(A/N: Actually its good for him! Just say a present from Urameshi to him that later to be open... if they meet each other again LATER.)

Almost everything he has on his clothes, he put his hands in the pockets... empty. Using his left hand, check his secret hidden pocket; his wallet is still in there with bankbook account, 'At least those brats didn't get my wallet. I think I'll stop for a drink before going to search them again', he take out his wallet from his pocket and open it.

Empty...

"Nani??!"

There's a piece of paper in it, he open it and reveal a note.

_Sorry, we really need money and the other things. Your big scroll... don't worry, maybe we give you back later because we just wanna borrow it. Almost forgot! Don't worry about your legs been bind down. No jutsu can open it and I don't use any chakra to make it. I'll undo it for free if we both meet again_

Jiraiya crumble the note in his hand. He can't have even a sake now. Even he had his bankbook account, he had to wait until tomorrow before the bank opens.

"BAKA YARO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**TBC**

* * *

Well I'm writing the next chapter before Youko gonna kill me. Thanks for all you reviews.

Here is something I want to clear...

-Genkai did use spirit handcuff on Urameshi to bind his energy for training and teach him how to undo it. I presume also the she did teach him how to make one also.

-Chakra is energy combine both spirit energy of the body and stamina. Therefore, to move around with spirit handcuff on a person who only knows Chakra can be done but need twice the energy be'coz of half spirit energy. Spirit energy can be consider as Reiki but ninja in this AU only grasp small concept of it, just enough for the use of chakra. In other word, Jiraiya would have a _very_ hard time to move around.

I hope you're okay with my explanation between Chakra and Reiki. Still working on ki... Youki? I don't think that need to be explaining that since it is _refer _as demon energy. Anybody wants to add is welcome. I'm not good in the energy concept, ying yang etc...

TQ.


	10. Afterwards

Disclaimer: Make it short... I don't own any of the popular characters I use in here except those I made it myself. The storyline is mine except those I quote form manga, any manga storyline, especially Naruto.

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, _blah _just to highlight,

-Blah- mind talk, -: Blah :- Makai language, "_Blah_" inner speaking to outer (guess?)

* * *

Chapter 9 – Afterwards 

Urameshi and Recca were strictly not allowed to go out of the rooms they staying in the inn. Recca didn't mind of it because he really needed rest from confronting with Jiraiya and he still didn't grasp the concept of using chakra yet.

While Urameshi in other hand, at the beginning is not happy of it. With a scornfully face, he object the decision they all make but in the end Kurama convinced him not to go out only after few days and shoving him and Recca can learn jutsu with Haku too. Haku still don't know how to use chakra too so Urameshi agree in the end.

Ranma allowed going out but he had to change into Ranko to do so. Buying some clothes for all of them with Kurama other then acting as two red head siblings selling flowers together He and Kurama also buy maps of Fire country and other countries they could get. They also brought some books; human antimony, plants and herbs with the descriptions of their uses, etc.

Jiraiya did scouting around for several days before decided to go searching out in the forest around the town if the boys hiding there. That really holds up Recca and Urameshi from going out.

End of it, Jiraiya give up and starts his journey to another town. The boys did ruin his mood to stay in that town.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

In the days of they staying in the inn, paid using Jiraiya's money, they get to know more of their new groups as well as to workout their decision for their future moves. (A/N: Jiraiya did have lots_ money in his wallet._)

This is one of the conversations they talk of...

"So... what should we do now?" Ranma asked.

"I want to be a ninja" Recca replied. 'And to be what I'm suppose to be as a Hokage clan.'

"If you want to be a ninja, go and learn in ninja academy in a hidden village. Since we are in Fire country, better if we all decide to go to the hidden village of this place; Kohona Village." Makoto joins the conversation again. She rarely intrude in if it nothing to do about her and Haku.

"If we go to this Kohona... or any other hidden village, can we go to other hidden villages to learn there?" Ranma sprawled out on his bed.

"Ranma dear, if you want to go to learn in Kohona, you'll be a leaf ninja. That's means you're obliging under the rules of Kohona's leader, the Hokage. You can't go to other hidden ninja village. They will kill you if you do."

Hearing the Hokage name, Recca the furthers from Makoto bluntly said, "Hokage? Hey I'm humph...!!" Kurama shut Recca's mouth with his hands.

- Don't tell them you're a Hokage clan! There's no Hokage clan in this world, only a man with entitle of Hokage. - Kurama let go of his hand.

"Nani? (What)" Recca surprise of Kurama's ability of telepathy and was about to talk more but cut sharp by Kurama.

- Don't say anything. Asked later. -

Recca shut up.

"I don't want to be oblige to anyone unwillingly... be a ninja is okay... I think. But I want to do what ever I want. That's the way of Anything Goes Style Martial Arts. I want to open my own school as I am the heir of Anything Goes Style Martial Arts!"

"School? Martial School? You want to open a school of your own? Well...how old are you going to target be the teacher of the school?" Makoto play along the conversation.

"Ahh... How about now?"

"Ranma, that is unwise decision. This is the age we learn, not teach and still if you want to open your Martial Arts School, you need a decent place." Kurama add.

"Be a ninja... not a bad idea." Urameshi laid his back at the bed head and crossing his arms at his chest, thinking. "How about you Kurama, Haku?" Puu is still on his head.

"I've no object to that. Its better than wondering around with no propose at all." Kurama answered, walking away from Recca, he stands near the window, watching people walking to their destination in the town through it.

"Kassan, they want to be ninjas, but I don't want to be a ninja. Ninja kill people" Haku tugged himself on his mother in bed. Makoto stroke Haku's hair gently.

Kurama turn his attention away from the window to Haku, "Haku, be a ninja doesn't mean you have to kill. You can be a medic-nin, a ninja who heal wounded people. Healers are important to ninjas."

"A medic-nin, a good idea," Makoto patted her son.

"Really Kassan?"

Makoto nodded.

"Then I'll be a medic-nin and heal you when you're sick or... hurt ne?" Haku looked at her eyes, waiting for her answer.

"Yes akachan (baby etc.)" Makoto smiled assuring her son decision.

"Okay... I'll be a ninja!"

"That's settle, but I have my reason not to go to Kohona, any suggestion which hidden village we should go?"

-: Ooi! You afraid they found out you're a kitsune? :- Urameshi snicker.

-: Just for precautious factor toushin, you're a youkai (demon) yourself. :- Kurama fire back. (Toushin means Demon Lord, the name Urameshi entitle of.)

"Hei! Those language again! You said you would teach me" Ranma really want to learn it.

"Later... after we finish this conversation first. Any idea Ranma?" Kurama asked.

"I did tell you I don't want to go whatever academy of ninja that in the end to be stuck there. I'll learn, that's okay... but not stick there forever. I want to go around the world and learn as much as I can. Not stick to the rule i_f you do this, you can't do that _or stuck to the group where you can't go to another group to learn others. The Anything Goes Style means anything goes! No strings attach to learn anything!" Ranma loudly sound his objection.

"I agree with Ranma on this so... How about we make our own ninja village... a hidden village?" Urameshi suggest, lunching his left hand up. Puu flies in circle above Urameshi with the same excitement.

"Hidden village? Children, that is a big ambition"

"On the contrary, it a good idea!" Recca support Urameshi idea, imagine himself rule his own ninja. (A/N: big imaginative!) He can make his own place like the Hokage clan place back in his realm.

"A place that we comfort, away from anybody would hate us. Our own place, our own rules and we teach and learn each other. We can let anyone interest to join in too especially orphan like four of us!" Kurama tried to persuade Makoto to agree. If she agrees, then Haku agrees too.

"I have no objection on that," Ranma gave out his decision to agree with Urameshi's idea.

-: Orphans Kurama? :- Urameshi not like the _orphan_ term.

"Well... it applies to us now we're here, Yuusuke," Kurama continue on telepathically - we don't have any parents in this world. -

'They really have a big ambition!' Makoto chuckled at the boys acting like adults. Then again the boys took serious on the topic that should not taken light of, 'I'm just being their guidance until they are old enough to judge and reconsider their decision'. In the end she agrees on it.

Now, their objective for the present being is to fine a place to be their hidden village and gather as many jutsus as they can.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

They're on the road when Kurama assured enough that the location of Jiraiya's spirit energy more then five kilometres away from them, also Makoto and Haku's wound healed. (A/N: don't forget about the spirit handcuff, Jiraiya have to release the energy. That's how Kurama detects him.)

The journey went smoothly, Urameshi puts the spirit handcuff on himself but decided to put just his hands until he's comfortable with the weight. Recca and Ranma want to use the spirit handcuff too for the sake of training their body but denied by Urameshi because to do so, they have to learn to use their reiki first.

Recca spar with Urameshi and Ranma time to time or read the only book he had in his possession from his realm.

Ranma also begin to practice his imperfect martial arts back especially his Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken technique using the chestnuts he picked earlier. All the others tag along to learn it except Haku. Makoto at first did not approve their action but they didn't care.

"Okay everyone lets do this... Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma yelled. They shoved their hands into the fire.

"Ouuch Ouch! Shit! Fucking asshole HOT!!!" Ranma blow his hands to cool them off.

"Yeow! Ou! Got one... Hot! Hot! Hot!!!" Urameshi let go of the roasted chestnut. Puu pickup the nut and eat it. "Puu!! That's mine!!"

"..." Kurama bit his lips to stop himself from making any sound of pain and didn't get any chestnut. He hates fire. Fire and plants don't go together and he quickly took out his healing herbs for himself and others. (A/N: Befriend to a fire demon is something else)

"...I don't think I would ever learn this technique. I'm immune." Recca gathers all the roasted chestnut slowly with his hands not affected by the burning fire.

In the end Haku did join, seeing Kurama's plants work fast to heal the burning hands. He didn't want to be left behind.

They go on learning it time to time until they ran out of chestnuts and return to prefect other things especially chakra control.

They also begin to have language lesson for Makai language since Ranma constantly demands of it.

They reach some towns, selling goods they could produce. They meet some bandits and pulverized them as well as taking the bandits things. (A/N: Kurama erase the memories of meeting them of course.) They asked information of the surrounding from the locals but non-suit for them.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

One day in the forest...

"To night is full moon."

"Do you have to Kurama? I mean, Makoto and Haku didn't know about our secret yet," Urameshi whisper to Kurama.

"So? We have to tell them sooner or later. I must change Yuusuke, its not something that I can just stop it," looking at Urameshi's worried face.

"We tell them when we stop to camp then" Urameshi watch Makoto in front, holding the horses' rein.

The sunny day turn dusk when they stop to camp out at the roadside in the forest.

After they set up their camp, Kurama decide to tell them, "minna... can I get your attention please?"

They all stop their currently attention to Kurama.

"You want to tell them now?" Urameshi asked.

"Yes. Ranma, Recca... you do know my secret when we talk about ourselves before we meet Makoto-san and his son."

"What secret?" Makoto question. She was just begun to pull out some ingredients to cook a meal for all of them.

Kurama watch both Makoto and Haku. His face shows his feelings torn between to tell or not to tell.

Urameshi saw this situation so help him up. "Do you believe of demons exist?"

"Demons? I do believe they exist," Makoto answer. 'An odd question.'

"What do you think of them? I mean your own opinion."

"Demon is an evil creature that always cause destruction along their path. Why are you asking this question Urameshi? Kurama what do you want to tell?" Makoto looked to Urameshi and Kurama for few times. 'Wired. Why do they asking all these question.'

"What do you do if one or two of us is a demon? Would you scare?" Ranma participate in the questioning and answering session.

"Pardon"

"I said if there is at least a demon between us, what do you do?"

"What kind of question is this! My, my... we're going to have dinner late for no reason..."

"P-Please answer Makoto-san. _Please_..." Kurama begged.

Makoto pause awhile, "I don't know... I don't know..."

"Would you runaway?" Kurama asked.

"That... I wont do. You kids are sometimes insolence but not demons to me."

"Gomen nasai (Very sorry) Makoto-san, I don't want you to be scared of me of what I'm going to tell. That's way I didn't tell you earlier..." Kurama's face looks sad.

"Then tell me."

"I'm... a demon."

"Nani? Are you joking?" Makoto surprise, clutching her son near her.

"No I'm not," Kurama scared to look at her face. "I am what I said." Kurama looked down.

"Actually you said that you're half demon and half human to us before, Kurama-san," Recca correct him.

Makoto was speechless.

"Like Recca just said, Kurama is a half demon, half human and I'm half human and half demon. Every full moon Kurama had to change into his demon form got it?"

"De-Demons!!! You too?" Makoto back away with her son. "C-Can't be..."

"Unfortunately they are," Ranma move beside Makoto. "They're not evil or at least, bad ... Kurama why didn't you tell us about you have to change to your demon form every full moon ne?"

"I never thought of it until now."

"Tonight is full moon," Urameshi add.

"Speaking of changing, Yuusuke-san... don't you have to change form like Kurama-san?" Recca asked again.

"No. I'm not a kitsune."

"Kitsune?" Haku asked.

"Yeah that, a kitsune but not the nine tails kitsune or Kyubi that make a havoc in Kohona incident that I heard from the locals" Urameshi scratched his head. Looking dumb.

"No wonder Kurama don't want to go to Kohona..."

"Well you found out about that, Recca." Kurama gave a smirk.

"What's the difference between half demon human and half human demon?" Haku asked again.

"Well Haku, the difference is that a half demon human is a demon who become half human while a half human demon is a human who become half demon. That's the differences between both two," Urameshi answer for Haku.

Kurama paid his attention back to Makoto, "Makoto-san, I know you were shock to hear this but... Yuusuke and I have no intention to do anything to harm both of you. You can ask them," Kurama pointed out Ranma and Recca, "if you don't believe me."

She took sometime to eat through of all what she just heard and used more time to decided.

Moments later...

"Alright... I believe you on this but don't come near to my son."

"As you wish." Kurama felt relief.

"Anything you say ma'am." Urameshi looked at the sky. Full of stars with some clouds roaming in the sky. 'I wish Puu can turn into his larger form so we can find a place to settle in faster the going through on ground.

"Makoto-san, I think you should make meals for five people only for today."

"Make it just for four, I want to tag along with you Kurama" Urameshi interrupt.

"If you say so..."

The moon came out...

_Full moon_.

**TBC**

* * *

Another chapter is out he he he... I myself don't know the story would end when. I will change the category from time to time, rom naruto to yu yu hakusho to....etc and making a turn around table. I don't like to put this fanfic in crossover catagory because I myself _very_ rarely go to that catagory... 

Ja mata.


	11. Full Moon

Disclaimer Make it short... I don't own any of the popular characters I use in here except those I made it myself. The storyline is mine except those I quote form manga, any manga storyline, especially Naruto. Mind you if the story I wrote in this fiction similar to other fanfic, don't blame me. I don't read all fanfics posted in the Internet okay. Just for your acknowledgement.

I got an email from a reader who was itching to read this fanfic too long. I agree with him.

I'M ITCHING TO POST IT TOO.

Okay, please don't ask me where's the pre-preader coz I don't know myself. I had two chapters queue to be pre-read since more than a week? If I don't post it now and post it later or just say next week, I will have three chapters in my hand. I know some of you can't wait for its update so I'm sorry for late update it. So, I'm gonna post this fanfic's chapters even it does have bad grammar. Did I say chapters? RIGHT I'm gonna post those two chapters at the same time.

Here's a deal, I'm giving you, readers choices;

You can ignore my bad grammar and go read it.

Or

You can go and read other fanfics in this archive since you are very fussy of it.

Or

You like this fanfic too much but hate the grammar and you feel your grammar is much better then me, then edit it. You can sent the edited to me at linurut hotmail or yahoo. I would gladly post it and would be very happy if you can edit the whole fanfic.

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, _blah _just to highlight,

-Blah- mind talk, -: Blah :- Makai language, "_Blah_" inner speaking to outer or the soul (guess?)

* * *

Chapter 10 – Full Moon

The moon came out...

_Full moon_.

"Its time..." Kurama step back away from the camp.

The moonlight shone on him, he closed his eyes.

Kurama grow taller and paler, sprouting a tail and ears as his hair bled from red to silver. His clothes melted swirl around him, only to be settling down when it fully turn into Youko's white clothing. His left arm still has the tattoo marking stuck on the skin.

Green grass grew under him greener then before with some buds open its petals of flowers. All the plants in the surrounding area move slightly towards Kurama as if they greeting him, welcoming the kitsune presents.

Everyone else look at him in awe except Urameshi at the transformation.

"Sugoi!!!! (Wow etc.)" Recca and Ranma voice it out unison.

Makoto and Haku was speechless.

"You grew tall as you are before ne?" Urameshi said, wondering if he could be turning to his former size if he turns into Toushin.

"I assume I did, can you do it too?" Youko Kurama spoke in his youkai's deep voice, open his eyes, once green, turned into golden pupils.

"Well... might as well try it. I'm gonna change too." Urameshi announce to everyone.

"Yuusuke-san, you did said that you don't affected by the full moon..." Recca curiously asked.

"Yeah but since I'm going to wonder around with Kurama, might as well I've change myself too. At least you all knew how do I look like in my other form when I change in front of you in future later," Urameshi cracking his neck and stretching his arms.

Urameshi moves away, much further then Kurama did, he releases his youkai energy that he never used before in this realm. Puu flies out of the camp, into the forest edge.

Blue tattoo emerge out of his skin; his face, body... everywhere as it should be. As for his right arm, the blue tattoos emerge also but the tattoo of the locket dominance above it.

The others cover their face from the gust of wind produce by Urameshi and the horses whining and tossing their heads restlessly.

Urameshi have the looks of his Toushin form, everything, including the effects of the surrounding minus the raging tornado because he still didn't let losses all his energy to change except one thing...

He still in his chibi size.

"Nuts" Urameshi complain. His eyelids open halfway with a disappointed face as he looked at himself.

-: Yuusuke, if you did grow as tall as your former size, you would tear your clothes. Please stop making faces :- Kurama tried to soothe the disappointed Toushin.

"Yeah, yeah... where's Puu?" Urameshi change the topic.

"Puu! Puuuryuu!!" the sound came from the forest edge.

"Puu come out!" Toushin ordered.

"Ryuu"

Puu came out of the shadow of the forest but in his large blue phoenix form, shocking everyone.

"Puu..." puu open his left wing and then his right, stretching it.

"I see that instead you, your pet turns bigger..." Kurama amuse the sight with an eyebrow lift.

"I did thought for Puu to be able to change back into this just now..." Urameshi's mood change, he rubs Puu's swan like neck. Puu moves his head down and plays with Urameshi's long hair.

"You did?" Kurama came near to Urameshi.

"Well yeah, before you change. I've thought if Puu turns big, then we can cover more area faster to fine suitable place for our village..." Urameshi replied.

"It that really that little creature that goes with us...Puu?" Makoto asked.

"Yes," Urameshi still rubbing Puu's neck.

"Come to think of it, Puu is a part of Urameshi..." Ranma nodding to himself.

"Both of us better go now. Hey, if we found anything, we tell ya. Okay!" Urameshi rides on Puu. "Ranma, give me the map of countries."

"Here," Ranma throw a scroll map to Urameshi.

"Care to join for a ride in the sky?" Urameshi asked the slender kitsune.

"Pleasure to do it," Kurama jumped on Puu. Puu begins to flap his wings for airborne.

"Can I join too?" Ranma want to follow.

"Right! Can we join?" Recca wants to follow too.

"If you two joining us, who will be guarding the camp?" Kurama make both of the think twice.

"....."

"No answer?" Kurama continue on, "since we going to live together in for a very long time, might as well you guys tell them where we did came from okay?"

"See ya later. Puu lets go." Urameshi patted Puu.

Puu flies of towards the sky, under the moonlight of the full moon.

Wind ruffle on them. Puu was happy to be able to fly up in the open sky again.

Urameshi open the scroll. "Your choice for where we headed Kurama." (A/N: Do refer to the map of Naruto World shown by Kakashi in the manga.)

"How about we go here, northwest, until we reach between the Sand and Earth country..." Kurama point it in the map. "After that we change course to north, but don't get anywhere in Earth Country."

"Puu do you here?"

"Puu, puu ryuuu!" Puu answer.

"To the northwest!"

Soaring in the air, Puu headed to northwest...

Under the full moon.

(A/N: Can I end here? No? Yikes! Youko at my back!!! Okay next scene! Next scene!!!)

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Puu flies in the cloud level for less detection from ninjas below them if there is any to be spotted by them. Puu still kept his large form even Urameshi has reverted back to his human form after sometime they flew in the sky.

Within two hours they passed roads, towns, forest and mountains... also row of mountains that have become the main barrier for any moister clouds to get through down to the barren land of Sand Country. (A/N: Anybody knows what's 'banjaran' is? Think it as _Banjaran Alps_ near Mount. Everst or somewhere... Anybody who knew Malay language doesn't say you don't know this word is.)

As for the two demons, they both put their attention to the ground land to find any suitable place for their settlement.

For quiet sometime they looked...

Left...

Right...

Front ...

Back...

Left...

Under the aid of the moonlight, they hit the jackpot.

"What do you think of?" Kurama asked Urameshi.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Urameshi looked at his right, Puu hovered in the air and slowly lowering himself out of the cloud level.

"I think I do" Kurama's golden eyes beam.

A large mountain stands out of an open flourish landscape of vegetation, with small hills and valleys cover the landform. Nothing would close the view from top of the mountain. A large waterfall found its way on the mountain surface. It glitters under the light of the full moon, splashing down to a large lake beside the mountain.

A flat land exists at the middle section of the mountain; a good spot for important place in the future.

The mountain is about 30 kilometers away from the nearest town with no roads appeared to exist yet. That is not a problem for them because this indicates that the place is untouched by any civilization.

Nobody took notice of the place; nobody would realize there is someone staying there except they reveal it to the world.

Puu made a touch down near to the lake.

Urameshi and Kurama slip off from Puu.

"Puu get yourself some food and then go to the top of the mountain or fly around. Call us if you find something worth to be look at." Urameshi order his pet.

"Puu!!" Puu flew off.

Kurama curl himself into a tight ball before his figure melts before turning into his beast form he was name of.

A kitsune, a fox demon (or fox spirit)...

Seven tails Kitsune.

(A/N: Ha ha ha!!! Got you didn't I? I did write in the second chapter that the manga I read he has seven, not five. Don't review about this one or I _will_ ignore it. Non did mention officially how many tails do Kurama have. I just want to make him have seven okay.)

-: Lets explore this place :-

- As you wish My Lord - Kurama and Urameshi dashed away, exploring the place.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

At the place where the others camping...

"The four of you came from different realm?" Makoto asked to confirm what she just heard.

"Yes" Ranma answered while Recca nodded.

"What is realm Kassan?" Haku asked his mother.

"You can say another realm is another world or dimension. It can be parallel to this world or totally opposite or even had nothing in common to this world," Recca answer for Makoto.

"Kurama-san and Yuusuke-san came from the same realm while Ranma san and me each from different realm." Recca add on, "in my realm, a had a mother who curse unable to die until the end of time, a half brother who previously always want to kill me but now he's stop doing that anymore, an adopt father and friends."

"Me, I've have irresponsible father who take me to training in early age and get me into this curse of mine that make me turn into a girl whenever caught in cold water and turn back again in hot, a mother and a fiancé my parents arrange for me. I lived in the Tendo house with my father, the family that I suppose to marry with one of their daughters. Also I had rivals and my other fiancés that always after me."

"Other fiancés?"

"Actually we are much older then we look now. We've been turn back younger than we suppose to be when we've been thrown into this world." Ranma said.

(A/N: Press forward!!! I don't need to retell this part right?)

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Back to the duo demon...

The land here is fertile for plants vegetation, animals that they can hunt on and from Kurama's finding using his plants, the mountain inner part of the earth are hard rocks and some various material and ores.

But from the beginning something is off.

They've been watched.

Not that Kurama and Urameshi don't know they've had something watching them, they ignore it because its not human, demon or even, they don't feel it's a threat to them. Kurama and Urameshi call them _it_ since they don't know what was it.

"Do you know what was watching us Kurama?" Urameshi asked, starting to get annoyed by the presents of something unknown yet he felt familiar of it. He just can't put a finger on it.

"Not yet. I don't feel threat of it so leave it. Better continue on exploring this place and maybe we fine clues... " Kurama trail of and pause for a while before he continue to talk, "let them come to us. If not we investigate after we finish exploring this place."

Ignoring those watching, they continue on.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

They had covered two third of the area they want to survey when _it_ begins to reveal themselves.

Ghost

_Lots of_ ghost

Some were just mere spectral

Others were looked humanoid or even figure of beast.

The mountain is actually a place where wondering stray ghost that cannot past to the other side gathered. No wonder nobody did come to this place to turn it into settlement area even there's lot of qualities to be one.

'Ghost? No wonder I felt something familiar' Urameshi ones been a ghost for a short time, that for sure.

'Just ghost? Why I can't figure out what they are earlier?' Kurama thought, narrowing his eyes.

Ghost is something rarely seen by normal people's eye. (Ranma: Oii they are not normal people!). But for both of them, seeing ghost is nothing out of ordinary only this is the first time they saw ghost in this realm. (Me: satisfied Ranma?)

"What do want with us?" Urameshi bluntly asked.

"_In the place where astray spirit and dead soul gallivant for not able to make the pass made their oasis _"spooky voice on their back.

"_A Kitsune and a Human..._" spooky voice on the right.

"_An odd company..._" spooky voice from above.

"_You have no business to be here..._" spooky voice in front of them.

"_Be gone!_" the whole spooky voice from the ghosts echo.

"What do think Yuusuke?" Kurama asked.

"_Be gone!_"

Urameshi scratching his left ear with his little finger, "a very good introduction by them isn't it?"

"_Be gone!_"

"It is"

"_Be gone..._"

The ghosts getting near to them.

"Whao... what do you think to achieve by coming near to us?" Urameshi open his hands in front.

"_Be gone..._" the ghosts echo. The voices that usually make people feels shivers rippled down their spines.

But not to those two.

"_Be gone!_"

Kurama step nearer to the ghosts in front of them with his tail swishing around, "don't you want to know why we here?"

"_Be gone!_"

"_Be gone..._"

"Yare, yare... It's that all you can say? Just be gone, be gone and be gone! I once been a ghost for a short time but _I know _you can say more that to scar people away." Urameshi was bored by the sound of that same monotype voices.

"_What are you doing here..._" spooky voice on the left.

"Now we getting somewhere" Urameshi grin.

"We're trying to fine a suitable place to make our hidden village. This place sure has the qualities to be one. Hope you don't mind." Kurama answered.

"_Why_...?" one of the ghosts asked.

"_In all places_" another ghost asked.

"We want to make the village that nobody would know until we tell to the public. We have only few people... so little can defend if someone want to attack us if we make a village at a known place."

"Never thought to find all of you to be here," Urameshi added.

"..._Hidden village?_" a ghost like spectre came slowly near them.

"Yes a hidden village we want to build."

"That ghost is a ghost of a dead Shinobi." Urameshi stated.

"Really?" Kurama open up a bit his eyelid.

"_How do you know...? _" the ghost was surprise, questioning to Urameshi.

"I can see your real form of you soul"

"_No living had seen what really I am before... they ran before I can even tell them what I want to say to them... years... before I came here..._" the Shinobi ghost told.

"We do... we can see you. Heck, what am I talking to then you ne."

"Can we make a hidden village here? If you allow..." Kurama want to go straight to the point.

"_They can see what we really are..._" the ghosts talked among themselves.

"_They can pass on to those we want to..._"

"_That can be the bargain if they agree to..._"

"You want use as you middle man to tell whatever you want to those that still alive huh?" Urameshi didn't mind of that bargain.

"That we can agree on but since among you are dead Shinobi, can you teach us a bit about ninja? So that we can complete the task you want to us to in the future... with minor problems" Kurama was trying to get more from the bargain.

"_Teach? I didn't teach those for a long time..._" said another ghost. "_I miss the time when I was alive...teaching is one of them...I can agree on that..._"

"..._I agree too_"

"_Me too..._"

"Do you let us make our home here, a hidden village of our own and teach us the way of ninja? As for the return, we fulfil your death wish that are still undone." Kurama stated the terms of the bargain.

"_That we are agreeing to_..."

"Then, it settles," Kurama looked at Urameshi who nodded to him. "We agree too. We will come back here with others and then we can stated more detail or other bargain if there is any to make" Kurama bowed.

"Do you all agree?"

All the ghosts voice out, "_We all agree...!_"

The ghosts move away, into the dense foliage of the forest.

Disappears

"That turns out okay..." Urameshi jumps to the top one of the trees, "Puu!!"

Calling Puu to pick them up, they fly above the other one third of the area they didn't survey yet.

They caught a deer for their dinner and took their time eating it.

Then they decided to go back to the place they encamp.

Under the full moon...

**TBC**

* * *

Sucks in making an agreement or an official bargains... please don't bite me on that part. I'm not good in writing something haunted, ghost etc. I did try.

Ja.


	12. Vllage

Disclaimer Make it short... I don't own any of the popular characters I use in here except those I made it myself. The storyline is mine except those I quote form manga, any manga storyline, especially Naruto. Mind you if the story I wrote in this fiction similar to other fanfic, don't blame me. I don't read all fanfics posted in the Internet okay. Just for your acknowledgement.

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, _blah _just to highlight,

-Blah- mind talk, -: Blah :- Makai language, "_Blah_" inner speaking to outer or the spirit (guess?)

* * *

Chapter 11 - Village 

There was still two third of the night left when Kurama and Urameshi came back. Recca was on the watch at that time and wake the others from their slumber. Kurama and Urameshi told their story from their adventure to the others at the camp. With a map draw on the ground, Kurama described how the place looks like. (A/N: Kurama is in his humanoid form back.)

Makoto's face paled from the story uncover by the two demons. It's not the kind of place she wanted her son to grow up and she told them her worries. (A/N: A creepy place to make a village- a ghostly place he he....)

Kurama persuade her that nothing to be worried about as long as they don't make cross the ghosts, they're fine. She accepted it and claim a little. (A/N: Kurama such an expert in persuading for a Thief Master.)

They have few choices of getting to that place:

-First, they could go on the journey with the horse cart. That will take them maybe months to reach the mountain.

-Second, they all leave the horse cart and the horses first and ride on Puu. That will be the fastest.

-Or third, split into two group, one group with the horse cart and another ride on Puu, taking with them the things in the horse cart bit by bit in few trips so that the cart will be lighter for the horses to pull it to get to the destination.

Either way all of them in favour with the second choice, Ranma, Haku and Recca was eager to ride on Puu... except Makoto. (A/N: Nothing _is _perfect to anybody in everything) She isn't fond to high places and that means BIG NO NO for flying. Another BIG NO for her son to ride on Puu.

The next best option is... the third choice and so next, to decide the name for their hidden village.

"So what's the name of the village we going to make huh?" Recca asked.

"How about the Phoenix Village? We have a phoenix right beside us," Haku pointed at Puu.

"Puuu!!!"

"No way," Ranma remembers back to his fighting with Saffron, "I had a fucking shit of luck for place called Phoenix I... ouch!" a sharp pinched by Makoto, "Mind you language when I'm around please."

"...." Ranma rubs his right shoulder where she pinched him.

(A/N: I don't read the part where Ranma went to the Phoenix Mountain yet or afterwards.)

"_Then make a name that everyone feels attach to it, he he he..._"

"Old man!" Recca yelled as Kokou materialize in front of them. "Would you mind telling me if you want to come out."

"Whose that Recca?" Urameshi asked without leaving his eyes off the firey old man figure.

".... Minna, this is Kokou, one of the Eight Karyu, the fire dragons living inside me," Recca introduce. "Mind you, he's a pervert."

Ranma winced as the _pervert_ word said by Recca. He moved away from both of them.

"A dragon? He didn't look like one." Kurama comment.

"_He he he...because this is what I really look like. When Recca die, he probably be a fire dragon too_."

"How about ... Hidden Dragon Village." Urameshi suggest.

"Beep! I'm the only one who has dragons in me. Nope not suitable" Recca objected.

"I have an ultimate technique with dragon name on it," Ranma corrected.

"I don't... If it have to do with fox and plants... that is something else." Kurama added and then he looked at Makoto and Haku with a face of wanting them to give suggestion.

"Ummm... How about... hearing everyone suggestion including the dragons in Recca? They all can come out like him ne?" Makoto suggest. "I don't agree with that name too..." feeling it isn't a good luck to use the dragon word.

"Well..." as Recca about to answer Makoto question, all of the Karyu came out in their firey humanoid form.

"Sugoi...!" that is the only word came out from Urameshi's mouth, awestricken from the sight.

Recca introduce each of them to everyone...

In the end, after few arguments, they decided that the name for their hidden village would be...

_**The Hidden Spirit Village**_

And the mountain would be the** _Spirit Mountain_**

The reason they use the _spirit _word just because everyone has spirit in them and with other reliable reasons;

-Recca has eight additional spirits in him,

-Kurama has one more spirit (Youko),

-Ranma has his Ranko spirit,

-Urameshi ones been a wondering spirit (soul) and he can use his spirit energy, Reiki

-Makoto and Haku at least they have their spirit will to live on...

-the last reason was, the mountain they tend to make it as their home is full with spirits. (Ghosts)

(A/N: Yup that should be enough reasons. Don't ask me why anymore. I just want to use that word.)

Since everyone woke up and too excited to go back to sleep. They set on the road right after the discussion. Gathering things on Puu's back to be sent to the mountain, Ranma and Urameshi flies off on the first round to the mountain. Recca goes with Urameshi on the second round. The things would be put in a cave the demons found at the mountain before.

Kurama gave Urameshi some Makai seeds for cover up in front of the cave so that no wild animals would bothers the things they left there. (A/N: Don't asked me what is the 'thing', it just their _things_.)

Kurama shifted back to his fox form and pacing with his paws. Haku was sat on top of him (Yo! Haku what are you doing!!!) with Makoto keep an eye at them while she's in the cart. (Haku: Don't worry mother is watching at me. Is not Kurama would eat me.)

Makoto worried of her son's safety but Kurama promise that he would never harm Haku while he is on him.

Haku was happy riding on the Youko. He never rides on horses or even pony but now he's riding on a _kitsune_...

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

The trip between the horse cart and the mountain turns into daily ritual, back and forth by the four out of their own world boys. They made more agreement with the ghosts and making maps of the area and it's surrounding. They also pick out the shortest and safe routes to get there for the horse cart.

(A/N: What agreement, you'll know later on... but not in this chapter.)

From the maps, they did discuss plans for their new village. With Kurama and Recca's experience at hidden buildings, Urameshi's knowledge of his Makai's ex-kingdom, and Ranma's knowledge of Phoenix Mountain, it is quickly decided that the to of the mountain will be carved out in a bowl shape to make room for a practice ground with guarding post on the top of the mountain including other minor things.

Urameshi and Ranma take care of this, crushing the stones and boulder on their path. Before that, Ranma stayed at the mountain for three days to learn the breaking boulder technique, Bakusai Tenketsu (Blasting or Breaking Point/Earth Tremor Attack) so he can use it for digging the hard inner mountain before joining Urameshi.

They all do take turns for who will stay back at the horse cart to accompany Makoto and Haku.

Recca and Kurama begin to create a network of passages and rooms. Recca then takes strides to disguise the entrances and exits so none can enter without knowing the correct protocol and double check back by Kurama's Master Thief so no possible intruder can come in. Kurama also reinforce the underground passage by ordering the roots of the trees above to grow, reaching near the passage and grip more firmly the ground except the stony passages. Kurama using his Makai plants to smoothen the surface of the stony drilled out by Ranma and Urameshi, also the metal material passages, melted by Recca.

Turning statue here, a trapdoor there, guarding post plants at the entrances etc... and before the month is up, the boys have a rather nice complex.

The only thing left is to wait the slow moving horse cart moving towards their mountain.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Nothing is perfect...

Even when you did plan it carefully, it wont came out exactly what you've planned.

Sometimes you thought the day would be normal then tragedy occurred.

Nothing is perfect...

But coincides might find it way in ...

That you just have to let it by

This is the tragedy happened to them and they lost someone...

Haku

(A/N: No, no he's not dead! Just lost. He did learn some Makai basic language before he _is_ lost.)

It happened when the horse cart on the old bridge wooden crossing a large river with its water flows in rapid pace. A deep narrow gorge form, cut by the deep wide river.

The river acts as one of the boarder of Fire Country. People don't use the byroad anymore as the byroad itself filled with weeds but that byroad is the quickest to their destination. They did check where the byroad leads by air on Puu.

Urameshi, Ranma and Puu were at the Spirit Mountain. Recca was sleeping in the cart, tired while Haku practice his chakra control at the rear edge of the cart. Makoto and Kurama having conversation in front.

They were halfway crossing the river when without warning, a sudden large amount of water, so fast for Kurama to react, slammed against the wooden bridge.

The wooden bridge starts to break apart.

Kurama jump off the horse cart and summons his vines to hold on the bridge structure until they were safe on ground and told Makoto to move on, he can take care of himself, as he is a demon. (A/N: Think like a dam burst out with the water no longer it managed to hold.) Recca wakes up, blurring of their situation.

Makoto orders the horses to quicken the pace but then, another slam hit the bridge making Haku fell off the moving horse cart, living him behind.

As she stop the horse cart at a safe distance from the wild running water, Makoto realized that her son left on the bridge, "Haku!!!!"

Kurama summons more vines; the bridge starts to make sounds of bending and snapped off woods. He holds on so Haku has time to get away.

Haku did run,

Running away towards his mother...

He's nearing to the end of the wooden bridge but on his right, a big wave of water making its way above Haku to swallow him in. Haku froze on the sight...

Kurama summon a vine to tie on Haku so he can pull Haku to him with then end of the vine a seed of floating plants that work as a life jacket in seconds. He did manage to make the vine snake on Haku's body but not quick enough to out wit the water wave. The floating plant seed activates.

The raging water knocked Haku out cold leaving dangling like a lifeless puppet on string.

Kurama make few long jumps to the riverside, as the vines cannot hold the bridge anymore. The vines begin to snap one by one. Kurama still hold the vine that tied Haku from being swept away by the river current. Recca came to aid, holding the vine that reinforce with Kurama's youki, to pulled Haku out of the water.

Makoto scream, calling out for Haku, hoping he would respond.

The river current was so strong, too strong...

The vine cut into two like a musical instrument's strings snapped in two... Kurama and Recca rebound by the force and Haku was swept away by the river's current.

"Haku!!!!" tears begun to fill on Makoto's eyes.

Kurama change into his Youko form and dashed to chase Haku at the riverside before he was lost from their sight.

Haku was submerged a few seconds and reappeared back to the water surface time to time as he flows by the river's current.

Far at lower part of the river, coincide awaits...

**TBC**

* * *

Now let me see, today in my country or maybe somewhere other countries in the world begin their fasting for Muslims so good luck for them. PEACE!

PEACE!

Write butral story or make a war movie or cartoon or anime or in anykind of medium but don't do it in the real world.

Go donate your blood coz it can save lifes.

Do recycle coz it very good for you environment.

If you cut a tree, GO plant another to replace it or plant more trees in your garden.

If you got sluges or snails attacking your garden, get a toad or any natural enemy of it. you can pick it up yourself to get rid of it.

AND FINALY use less chemical and go to organic method! If you go insects or pest especially thoes plant-sap-suckers, here's what you can do; a homemade organic insecticide! (youngster, get your parents to help you!)

1- get a container or two, liquid dish washer, chillies (LOTS OF THE) the hotter the better, water, a sprayer and a small filter  
2- the chillies, blender it if its fresh with water or just scoop it into water if its powder and stir it.  
3- get the filterer and filter the chillies befor you pour into the container.  
4- next, squzee a little amount of liquid dish washer into it, one teaspoon for every cup or mug in your house can hold the water. Stir it.  
5- close the container so you wont spill it and keep it in dark for a day or two. The longer the better because it would be stinker.  
6- When the times up, put it in the sprayer to be spray. Mind you don't spray against the wind or you might get to scurb yourself the whole day.  
7- leave it and you can see the results. I MEAN IT! IT WORKS!

Almost forgot, if you want to harvest it, don't spray at least two or three days earlier just for safe side (for the stink smell yeah right)

**WARNING** for those allergic to pepper, get away from these stuff. You'll sneeeeez a lot!


	13. Recruitment and Training

Disclaimer Make it short... I don't own any of the popular characters I use in here except those I made it myself. The storyline is mine except those I quote form manga, any manga storyline, especially Naruto. Mind you if the story I wrote in this fiction similar to other fanfic, don't blame me. I don't read all fanfics posted in the Internet okay but I do take some info of the techniques from several websites. Just for your acknowledgement.

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, _blah _just to highlight,

-Blah- mind talk, -: Blah :- Makai language, "_Blah_" inner speaking to outer or the spirit (guess?)

* * *

Chapter 12 – Recruitment and Training 

Haku submerged in water few seconds and reappeared back to the water surface time to time as he flows by the river's current that moves like a snake.

Far at lower part of the river, coincidences await...

The water level of the river subsided but the current getting faster, lowering from Kurama's eye level to down. Haku floats on, passing from one rapid to another rapids by the river's currents heading to south.

Kurama dash on and keeping an eye on Haku, running beside the riverside ground that begins to slopes into lowland.

After half hour chasing Haku, something caught Kurama's eye...

A figure jumps out of the forest, out of a tree that looked like a big willow tree with its branch sweeping the water surface. The figure land on the water surface and start running, heading towards Haku who right now at the middle of the river, to save him.

The figure scooped out Haku out of the water and returned back to the riverside.

Kurama hid himself from being seen by the figure watch it's every move.

It's a Shinobi.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

The Shinobi made few hand seal, he pressed to Haku's chest. A glass full of water throw up out from Haku's mouth, he coughed out more water and tried to breathe air into his lungs as much as he can.

As the Shinobi saw Haku was fine, he went back to cook his food as if nothing happen, ignoring Haku.

Haku coughed again before he put his attention to the environment he's in. "Kassan... Kurama...?" he mumble, looked to his left and right, "Recca-san... where are you?"

He notice the Shinobi near him, "W-Who... who are you?"

"You're lucky to survive through that, falling into the river... or did somebody throw you in to die drowning?" the Shinobi eat his food, still ignoring Haku's condition.

Haku thought back what did happened but his mind still blurred. He did remember he was practicing his chakra... sudden quake rumble... the horse cart moves fast and he was thrown out. He started running towards the horse cart but a big wave hit him and he blackout.

How did he have himself into the water? Is everyone okay? Did his mother also swept into the water and die? 'No that couldn't be...' Haku can't think a thing. He is a kid with mind of a normal four years old, not like the others.

He felt he was abandon... then again he was cold being in water so long.

Drenched in wet clothes, Haku pulled off his shirt and squeezed out the water as much as he can. He moved near to the fire, sitting opposite the Shinobi and put the wet shirt, torn by the sharp branches etc in the river, at his legs. He did looked like in a rag.

(A/N: Just say he wore a very long shirt down to his knees. He wears boxes.)

The fire heated up the cold Haku. He stared at the Shinobi's eyes, blinking few times.

"What? You want some food? Go and get it yourself. You should thank that I've saved you." The Shinobi continued eating.

Haku still stared.

The Shinobi stared back for a minute before asking again, "What?"

"You're eyes are like mine Mister..."

"Really?" Haku nodded.

"What's you name..."

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Kurama moves closer, but not too close to be spotted out.

He mused, the Shinobi looked familiar to him, the face was cover with heavy bandage up to its nose and talk about his eyebrows! That Shinobi didn't have any and maybe he shaved it and the forehead protector had the Mist ninja symbol.

He watch in the dense foliage where he settle in to hide, 'who... a Mist-nin here? Why do I feel I've seen him before?' he looked at the Shinobi's surrounding and saw a big sword lay at the Shinobi's back. 'A large, long sword with a crescent curve near to the handle...bandaged face... Zabuza? My he is!'

Kurama blinked few times to check if his eye playing his mind out but the same sight reveal in his view.

'Coincidence? He should meet Zabuza earlier before... it seams he was fate to meet him... or should I take Haku back?' mused Kurama, juggling between the two conflicting decisions.

He listened to the conversation between Haku and Zabuza. They did introduce each other and well enough to figure that Haku still dizzy after being floated in the river for along period.

Zabuza did give Haku some food (A/N: fish what else.) and asked Haku his life story.

Haku told about his tragedy of his father and his meetings with the four boys along side with his mother but kept a secret about their origins as he did promised and Kurama had made strong mental note into the young Haku's mind but he did tell Zabuza that they want to make their own village. (A/N: Kurama learned mind techniques from Hiei)

Zabuza laugh at that idea, 'Grrr... he thinks that it can't be achieve!' Kurama thought angrily.

Then Haku told Zabuza he was worried about the group he's in especially his mother.

Hearing this, Kurama made his mind, take back Haku with them. Kurama hate to see a mother's cry and breaking her heart for loosing her child, it reminds of his mother... He can't let himself see another mother in sadness.

In Youko form, Kurama came out form his hiding place gracefully, appearing to their sight.

Zabuza on his guard, holding his large sword in his hand and consciously watched for Kurama's next movement. He didn't expect Haku's action towards Kurama.

"Kurama-san, Kurama-san!" Haku yells with happy tune and runs toward Kurama, they embraced.

"I thought I would never see you again," tears tickle at the edge of Haku's eyes.

Kurama smile, "You know, everyone worried for you, especially your okassan." Patting Haku's head, Kurama looked at Zabuza, "Thank you for saving this little boy."

"Your welcome. Who are you?" asked Zabuza.

Kurama stand straight after releasing from embrace, he put his attention to Zabuza, "I'm called Kurama, a kitsune..." Looking back to Haku and back to Zabuza, he continued, "someday, we will pay back your good deed," bowed to Zabuza.

"How can a kitsune be in company of humans?"

"I'm sorry but that I cannot tell you. Hope you understand... Haku-kun, lets go," Kurama pulled Haku to go back but Haku tugged Kurama to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"Can I have ride on you?"

"Sure" Kurama smiled.

Kurama changed into his fox form in front of Zabuza and Haku. Zabuza was awe by Kurama's changing form. Haku scrambled up on Kurama and hold onto Kurama's furry back.

Kurama bowed again to Zabuza when he was still mesmerized of Kurama. Kurama instantly disappeared from Zabuza sight, dash away into the forest.

It took one hour to get back since Kurama make his way back in leisure pace.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Urameshi and Ranma came back on Puu from the Spirit Mountain where their job is to make a route to the nearest road they came by. They were shocked to hear what just happened on their absent.

The horse cart got minor damage from the incident, Recca did a good job fixing on it.

Makoto never let Haku out of her sight when he got back. She cried when she saw their arrival and thanked Kurama for saving Haku several times until Kurama lost count of it. She then makes sure that Haku always beside her.

This incident reminded Urameshi, there were only six of them. They were lack number of people to make their village as a village. They need someone for trading goods, they need a blacksmith to make weapons and hell, one more important thing, and they need people to be their ninjas or farmers to provide them food and other things.

(A/N: Kurama can do the farming part for free and Recca is still too young to be a blacksmith alone to make any weapons.)

They have to recruit more people sooner or later, Urameshi make a mental note to discuss this with Kurama that night with the others after they all get over with that day incident.

Night appeared, Kurama did agree about Urameshi's concerned.

They had to find any possible people who would willingly join them. For now, _willingly_ is crucial since the place they're staying can freak out by just hearing what would they encounter there.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

In the journey, they stopped at four small villages and a town and someone joins with them;

Haruno Tanaka and Akiwa Tanaka from Niwa (Garden) Town; they were twin orphan girls, neglected by the other villagers, left in rags and live in paper boxes at the roadside. Their father owns so much money from the lenders and he was killed along with their mother who hid them away just in time. The two of them had spared their life from this murderess of their parents by the pissed off lenders. (A/N: Kurama harvest a lot of plant seed from this evergreen garden town. By the way they're six years old.)

To hear the group's offers; to be ninjas with ability to fight the enemy by themselves so they can revenge their parents' death and a have place to stay where someone took care of them, the offers was enough to make them join in even the place they're going had ghosts.

Next, an old couple, make it a farmer couple in the Valley Village.

Three people came to claim their good fortune from their betting but their son, Akayoshi, run away, fleeing leaving his poor parents. Mamoru Hanageshi and Harada Hanageshi. They didn't have anything much accepts a horse and a cart, a house to live in and that piece of land. They took the horse with them and went to the landlord to bid their luck at him if they can get their hands on the land of the poor farmers.

In the end the landlord didn't want to be involved so he put a hold by lease to the land for anyone who interested. The landlord striped the house and land in their possession, a small piece of land they used for framing because their useless son had a stupid bet and owned a lot of money. The old couple own nothing except their clothes and the horse cart.

A horse cart without a horse is useless. By separating the two horses pulling our little group's horse cart and on the old couple's horse cart, they joined them to find a land they own themselves to live on.

They kept their secret from the newcomer of their group past especially about demons in the group but telling them the place they're going is full of ghosts.

"You really don't mind of the ghosts?" Makoto asked them.

"They don't haunting us if we stay there, do they?" Harada replied with a question with streaks of fear drawn on her face.

(A/N: Don't you think they having ghosts is enough to make a heart attack?)

"Well... no except you pissed them off, I think" Urameshi answered.

"I don't mind to have ghosts beside me rather then to have a disgraceful son," Mamoru said angrily.

"Mamoru!"

"Nani? He's the reason we're in this situation! Thank to Kami-sama for these people offer us a place to stay, even how creepy or haunted they say. I prey to kitsune we worship to chase after him for us for making us lose the farmland."

"You worship kitsune?" Kurama asked.

"Yes, we worship them for our vegetables we grew. We are just farmers. Who could we depend on other then what we worshiped?" Mamoru paused. His face was filled with sadness when he flashback a certain memory of his before he continued, "That son of mine doesn't believe them. He said that they all are demons, just waiting to destroy all humankind and not worth to be worshiped like the corrupted one attacking Kohona..."

Silence dominant for a while before Ranma spoke out.

"You know..." everyone put their attention on Ranma, "there is a kitsune staying at the place we're going, isn't it Kurama?"

"Yeah." Kurama support Ranma's statement.

The old couple was surprise of the statement. They never meet a real kitsune so they decided to join.

They did tell that the place they're going has unnatural phenomenal, ghost strayed there but harmless, as long they have nothing to conflict with the ghosts. Urameshi, Ranma and Puu occasionally disappear to complete their certain task and the last time they disappear, Kurama also join in with them.

(A/N: The others only seen Puu small form but never the large one.)

They reach, the Hana Natsu (Summer Flower) Village, the nearest village to Spirit Mountain and stayed for a night. They do asked information about the villagers' opinion about that mountain and as they suspected, a place nobody dare to come near for the ghosts exist there. They don't officially give a name to the mountain; they just call it the mountain ghost or haunted mountain etc. Nobody dares to go there anymore because of few incidents occurred in the past.

The next day, they used a road. The road they had made themselves. (A/N: And that's the certain task)

It their very own route to the Spirit Mountain since it was not available for them to used. The route was created, hidden from outsiders, if they looked at the roadside of existing, it route they made hidden by heavily foliage and vines as well as small shrubs plant.

Kurama revealed the way, the plants were ordered to move aside for the horse cart to go through. The vines shrinking away, the shrubs lowering their branches to the level below the horse carts' floor and give some space for the pair of four wheels to go thru.

After 30 kilometers, they reach their destination, Spirit Village.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Spirit Mountain...

For those came for the first time, they see the place as if it's the wonders of the world.

For it lush of trees, the ever-flowing water of the sparkling waterfall, falling into the wide, clear water of the lake. You can call it paradise. A large blue bird flies above them, appearing happy of their presents.

"Puuu! Puuuryuuuu"

"Puu! Settle down! Don't get too excited! You're scaring this poor peoples with us!" Urameshi yelled to Puu.

He jumped down from the horse cart and went straight to Puu, hugging Puu when Puu turned back to its small chibi form.

That did scare them a bit but then they just shrugged if off.

The four boys earlier had made the rooms with windows and doors for everyone each. Kurama had made a water line into each of them by using his plants that hollow inside as the pipes to avoid leakages; it snaked in the holes he had made earlier so everyone can boil water and bath in their own place but toilets outside at provided place nearby, don't want to stink up the rooms.

Beds, chairs and tables roughly made by them the four boys all especially by Kurama (A/N: Man he really useful almost in everything.)

In the Spirit Mountain, the dark passages lit by glowing Makai plants, attach on the walls.

The sunset sinking away and the shadow swallowed everything in darkness but day and night is the same thing if you're in much less underground. Most of them didn't take notice of it. Rest in comfortable beds in their minds, to rest.

But they did been warn about the ghosts and the boys invite them to a session to meet the ghosts of the Spirit Mountain. That would be scarier than meeting with Puu for the first large form appearance. (He, he, he....)

So then, the ghosts meet with the newcomers, did shake away a little courage but newcomers take it bravely.

Some of the ghosts were angry of Akayoshi action towards his parents and want to haunt him but the Harada still love her son, even how bad is he. So the ghosts said they would pass around for information of his whereabouts.

Mamoru really want to see the kitsune that staying in the area but Urameshi said that the kitsune only show himself in full moon. (A/N: Urameshi... bad boy, bad boy he should pity the request of the old man)

The meeting goes on nicely. After half hour, it was done. The dead goes wondering in the forest act as guards of the Spirit Mountain and the living went back to sleep and rest.

Soon a farming field was open by the old couple, planting vegetables and a small paddy field. There was a special section for Kurama; he planted all sorts of healing and antidote herbs. Kurama also go out into the forest to turn into Youko every full moon and did surprise the old couple at his first change in front of the newcomers. The twins freak out a little.

The old couple give their respect to Kurama more then the others.

The Tanaka; Haruno and Akiwa followed the basic routine practices to be the ninja of the Spirit Village, as they want to revenge their parents' death and also to be useful to the others. They did pick them when no one wanted to notice them. (A/N: And they want to be powerful female ninjas.)

The time wheel spins on, moving forward to the future...

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

They all took some time to get familiar with the surroundings.

Kurama was officially made as the leader of Spirit Village due that he has thousands years of life experiences as well as he was once a leader of his murderers thieves group.

Few things were establish; a blacksmith area with needed materials gathered from previous digging form passage ways, types of techniques to be learn had been made in orderly and money to be gather for their income from selling various vegetables, flowers and especially remedies made by Kurama.

Even they were just kids, that doesn't mean they can't start to make their own weapons.

They do it in teamwork to make weapons especially kunai and shuriken as a start. Urameshi and Ranma, holding the hammers in their hands, used their strengths to forged the metals while Recca make sure the fire was hot enough for the work. Kurama holds on the hot metal with fire resist plants in place or readjust its position and to moved it into the cold water for cooling.

They got hang on to it after a while and the weapon they made were getting better and better, much better then the ugly looking kunai they made it for the first time. (A/N: I did write Recca couldn't do it _alone_...)

As for the learning process, they start of with chakra control and basic jutsu such as Kawarimi no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu and lastly Genjutsu Kai. (A/N: Kawarimi is replacement technique with something near to you, Bunshin is creating an illusion copy of you, Henge is changing yourself into someone or something else and Genjutsu Kai is a technique to dispel illusion jutsu of any other genjutsu.)

Even the twins are older then them, they respect them all since they are the ones teaching.

The lessons will be switch ones a month, adjustable to each individual since some stick to a lesson until they satisfied with their progress.

Second, those who succeeded the first lesson will learn the martial arts from Ranma and man did he proud to be the one ordering them in the training for ones awhile. He is the master of the Saotome Anything Goes Style and it was a harsh training.

The twin girl had a hard time on it but they don't give up. Bakusai Tenketsu was not allow to be learn by Haku and the twins until their body can cope of the toll of learning that technique.

Kurama made extra effort on learning Umisenken and Yamisenken techniques because... he is a thief in nature. (A/N: The Umisenken techniques are designed to emulate a "quiet" thief's movements and the Yamisenken techniques are designed to emulate a "noisy" thief's movements.)

Throwing the kunai and shuriken were included in the training even that Ranma earlier didn't like it. Well, what the heck, because the others want to. Ranma didn't teach his Hiryu Shoten Ha (Rising Dragon Hurricane) technique because for him that's his trump card.

He did teach them Hidden Weapon techniques to keep weapons hidden in their sleeves as if they didn't bring any. (A/N: I don't know if he did managed use this technique before but I presume he knows but don't use it coz of his distaste of using weapons)

Even he was in charge in teaching them that doesn't mean he didn't do his training. Kurama helped him on his problem with cats as well as help him fully control his Nekoken (Cat Fist) technique without loosing his conscious. That take more then a month and they had really hard time to snap him out of it when he lose his awareness.

Next, Urameshi got himself in charge; he taught the usage of reiki but not all of them have the ability to learn it.

Kurama, even he is half demon human but basically he is a demon for thousand of years before turning half human. Unlike Urameshi, he only can use youki. So, he used his time in making remedies and learning martial arts as well as tending his flower garden.

Haruno Tanaka and Akiwa Tanaka cannot join in this practice since they have too little awareness and produce insufficient reiki for anything. Even they want to learn, it will take much, much longer then others so they decided to continue on learning martial arts and jutsus.

Haku in other hand also had little resource of reiki but unlike the twins, he can make a _very_ small light of reiki on the tips of his finger. He had to stop learning from Ranma because Makoto said so as she saw that between Ranma and Urameshi teaching, Ranma's martial arts gave Haku a lot of wounds and scars even Urameshi's teaching is exhausting Haku more than Ranma's. Therefore, Haku determined to learn the reiki techniques with his mother's encouragement.

Ranma and Recca had no problem on learning from Urameshi.

Kurama didn't teach much because he had other things to do like helping the Hanageshi in the field, rising flowers and vegetables, taking care of the wounds they had on training, handling the trading business and so on. He taught on sword and whip technique.

He also taught his stealth ways of thief, how to find useful healing plants and also he helped Recca to improve his fire techniques by not just using the Karyu but also his normal flame. Kurama and the others also helped him to figure out how the hell the ring-bracelet worked but only managed on the elements of plants and ice for now.

Between learning those above, they learned also from the ghosts and other things. It really a compact timetable for their everyday life.

Other then training, vegetables and flowers were sold once a week in the market of the Hana Natsu Village.

The flowers then also were sent to some flower shops too as the customers praised of its beautifulness and for it longer lasting then other flower until the owners of the flower shops asked them to sent it to their shops early in the morning, twice a week.

Lastly, the remedies were specially made by Kurama, mixed with various ingredients of plants properties including from Reikai, Makai and Ningenkai realms of the duo demons lived before and the types of remedies was various according to the usage.

For examples, two of the most known remedies by people; it could heal fatally wound in a day or even worst fever you could get. On each of the packet of the remedies, there is a symbol of a rose drawn on it as the logo of the product.

Because of the uniqueness of the remedies, nobody can make a copy of it other then Kurama himself. The remedies were sold at medicine shop, the _Mugen Medicine Shop_ in Hana Natsu Village with an agreement that the owner, Mugen, who acts as the middleman for them.

In the agreement, the profit outcome of the selling of the products will be split sixty percents to the Spirit group and the other forty percents to Mugen.

They get lots of money from that business and the Mugen Medicine Shop getting wealthier. The shop got its popularity for it, making it famous. Some ninja villages including the Leaf buy the fast healing remedies and others.

In two months, three branches of the shop opened in other places, one in a village and two in towns.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

After few months, someone did send in their man to find out whom and especially how do the remedies were made.

However, their search was futile.

The Spirit group especially Kurama and Ranma shipped their goods using the Umisenken techniques with the help of flying invisible Puu so no one knows where did they came from and sent it to a secret meeting place with the shop owner, Mugen, but that doesn't mean the owner of the medicine shop didn't get other types of threats.

Even Mugen got the threats, that don't mean he would let it get him. He knows the Spirit group is a special kids that kept their secrets by themselves. Hell, he even doesn't know where did they come from. He did see them selling vegetables and flowers and asked locals where they came from. They don't know and the only answer he could get was that they lived out skirt of the village, somewhere... nobody knows

After few trips of sending goods, the Spirit group also did warn and made him promised that he would never try to locate where they lived, so he stopped searching their home. Either way, he did promise them that he would keep their existences a secret, only he knows it and any trouble he get, he will solve it himself.

He didn't dare to asked them how what's the ingredients and how to make is or he might loose this wonderful money bringers for him instantly as they did come to him... mysteriously.

He called on the nearest ninja he could get, ninjas from Hidden Earth Village to guard all his shop premises and also when he shipped his goods to the branch shops.

He never tells his secret for these special remedies even to his own family and those ninjas he employed. Many interested on the remedies and would like to get their hands on it.

Mugen would not let it happen.

He would not let this rose logo remedies out of his grip by his desire of monopoly it.

This secret he had to keep it to himself until he retires and past the info to son later for his son's safety and the secret.

That was crucial.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

The Spirit group plans in their search for new recruits.

Their targets are kids just like themselves so there will be no hardheaded attitude in the group that would turn their back on them. Older kids or adults would not like little kids ordering them around.

They would like to have orphan rather than those who have parents living with them, no string attach to the outside of the Spirit Village. Unwanted child is much better, they can have the benefit of having more people in their village, to make a place to stay and also get rid of the haltered of peoples to the unwanted child.

Fear of ghost can be wipe out after years living in the village later.

They start the search and targeted some people. Garra was put out the list from the beginning since too much people keep an eye on him; he is the Kazekage's son.

But Naruto is on their list.

They start their search...

**TBC**

* * *

The next chapter is the beginning of their action to fulfil the agreement they made with the ghost. Yeah, more people will be recruit or lives in the Spirit Village. Free to make characters if you like and I'll include it in this fic. 

Could you also give me a name or two for the name of the country the mountain located?

Sorry about the wrong name for the country and thanks reminding that for me....

Ideas? I'll think over it.

P/S: F o Recca vol 11 just release in my country. Why does it publish so slowly... ' aaaaaand.... If I want to buy the full volume in English version, it too expensive; RM 39.90 per book while if I wait for the Malay version, its RM 4.50 per book, talk about the price! I don't know how to read the Chinese versions... pity me.

(100yen RM3.36)

I do read Ranma until vol 6, don't expect me to much on him because I don't know all his techniques. Yeah I did watch but not _all_ of them.

Ja.


	14. Recruitment II and Mission

Disclaimer Make it short… I don't own any of the popular characters I use in here except those I made it myself. The storyline is mine except those I quote form manga, any manga storyline, especially Naruto. Mind you if the story I wrote in this fiction similar to other fanfic, don't blame me. I don't read all fanfics posted in the Internet okay but I do take some info of the techniques from several websites. Just for your acknowledgement.

I like to thanks to zerotolerance for beta my fanfic and give some idea to write on.

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts,_blah _just to highlight,

-Blah- mind talk, -: Blah :- Makai language, "_Blah_" inner speaking to outer or the spirit (guess?)

* * *

Chapter 13 - Recruitment II and Mission 

They start their search…

They went to few towns and villages, going across districts and countries. They also went to the Red Light District in Hima.

They don't just pickup kids left living in the streets, which are orphans.

The Spirit group asked the locals of the area they visit for local news and gossip. They are kids and kids can ask about kid things including info about other kids or any news about them like are there any kids they should stay away from or are there any runaways from home sort of questions. Unwanted kids, the kids' people turn their backs on or a runaway are the one's the Spirit group wants.

The search goes on but they didn't go to any hidden village yet.

Even if most of the bloodlines do live there.

That will be the last places they look because it's a critical area where lots of ninja's are.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

The Spirit group got nine kids to join them, adding nine little brats wondering around in the Spirit Village.

(A/N: I'm not gonna introduce all of them. Get me names and their personality or I'll have to spend lots of time to create them.)

The nine kids reside themselves in one of four dormitory rooms the Spirit group made, splitting four girls and five boys. Each room has five beds and other necessary furniture with lighting Makai plants to light up the room just like in any other rooms they have.

There are reasons why they called these nine kids brats.

Two of the five boys, Tsukino Yoru and Tenkino Kame, almost got themselves eaten by the tigers in the Forest of Spirit Mountain when they wondered around and got lost in there.

They did other minor accidents in the village with the other brats.

Little minor accidents add up one after another end up creating a big mess and patience wearing thin. Some disciplining rules needed to be made with a punch and with them sense for respecting who is the ruler there.

"They are really a pain in the neck! Does anyone have an idea how to deal with these ignorant brats? They don't give any damn respect to us, we who took them from their misery," Recca complained.

"I absolutely agree on that. I want to kick their ass if they get more troublesome," Urameshi added.

"Lets take that idea," Kurama said while he played with his hair. "Ranma, how about you show off your strength to them? Then we tell a few rules with penalties and punishments for those who broke it."

"Sounds interesting! I wanted to that from the beginning," Ranma agreed.

They just did that adding with Recca calling one of his Karyu (fire dragons) out.

Things settled down for the Spirit group and since they managed to discipline the nine brats, they could manage some more kids that have blood limits or special abilities that they're aiming on to join them.

There were two main people they aimed in Kohona, Uzumaki Naruto and Rock Lee.

Urameshi wanted Hyuuga Neji in the group but Kurama wouldn't allow it, Neji still has his mother staying with him and she would probably be loyal to the main house.

Hinata?

Could be, but what would motivate her to join them? They don't want anybody to join them unwillingly…

Fortunately for them, a particular ghost heard the conversation.

The ghost approached them, she asked them about what they were talking about and the boys said it was about Hinata. They wanted her to join them, they told the ghost how her father would neglect her in the future. Kurama told the ghost in private about what he knows of her future later. The ghosts in Spirit Mountain do know that four of the boys are not from this world. She listened and felt sad when Kurama finished.

She introduced herself

She is a Hyuuga

Hinata's mother

(A/N: Yo! Anybody know her real name please tell me… or I'll make it up later.)

She wanted them to take her here to Spirit Mountain, to meet Hinata.

Her daughter

So Hinata was considered and decided as the third target, if she wants to join them. Persuading a person who had little confidence or a strong will into joining them wasn't very hard. And her mother wanted to see her again.

Kurama and Ranma were in charge to get the three of them.

And there they go…

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

It's was like any other day in Konoha…

Businesses running as usual, ninja made their patrols along the tall walls. A very normal daily activity that nobody paid any serious attention to for its security. Later in the evening of that day, a small figure was running on his small legs to get away from the angry Kohona villagers. A mob of bastards to be exact.

Little did that four-year-old child know why they hunt him.

Hurting and hating him

Cold eyes staring at him…

At that chibi figure

That chibi figure is Naruto

Uzumaki Naruto

The boy who had a demon sealed inside him.

Running away as fast as he could, he jumped away from the main street entering an alley. They're still after him and throwing stones at him. Blood seeping out of the wounds but the wounds quickly healed.

Naruto had no choice.

He ran into the nearby forest and hid in a hole. Inside a space between two boulders, under the log of a fallen dead tree, his usual hiding place.

He cried

Alone…

In the dark

Unnoticed by Naruto, someone was coming near the hole. A tall figure with silver hair under the hooded white cloak and the face was covered with a white ninja mask.

The figure in white jumped on top of the dead log

Green moss covering the log started to thicken up, spreading on the boulders and growing under Naruto too.

Seeing this, Naruto crawled out of his hiding hole and saw several trees and shrubs grew more leaves, much healthier then the old ones. Flowering plants begin to open their buds, displaying a rainbow of colours in front of him.

It was wonderful

It was beautiful

He liked it

It took away his sadness

'But how did it happen' Naruto mused.

He turned around and saw something white.

The figure in white

"He-hello…" Naruto didn't know what to say other than that.

"Hello," the figure said as he jumped down.

Naruto backed up, afraid that this person was just like the villagers he just encountered. More flowers grew around the figure.

"Do you like roses?" the figure asked

"Eh?" Naruto asked stunned. He didn't expect that question.

"Like one?" a rose emerge from the white figure's hand.

'So he's the one making the trees and flowers grow…' Naruto left his trail and walked near the figure, taking the rose. (A/N: You know who the figure is right?)

The rose was beautiful.

But what the heck, he's not a girl to admire it too much.

But admire he did and looked back at the figure, "My name is Naruto… Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

Naruto can see the outline of a smile from the mask. Then again the whiteness did bring out the golden yellow eyes.

"They call me Kurama,"

(A/N: Let us use this name!)

Kurama use his Youko form so that nobody would recognize him. People would give more attention to a kid kidnaper then adult kidnapper didn't they? Kurama paused a while before continuing with his plan, "Why are you here? A Forest is not a place for a small child."

"I'm not a kid! I just… I just…" he remembered why he came here. A pang of hurt hit him, "just wanted to… get away from the villagers" Naruto looked down, he concentrated on the rose in his hand. He didn't want to remember that. Tears came out of his eyes again.

Kurama sat on the moss; he made a small hole on the ground and pulling out a seed. After planting it on the ground, Kurama used his youki to make the seed grow into a tree, shooting out of the ground in fast rate and that surprised Naruto. It bared fruit on Kurama's command.

"Pick as many of the fruits as you want. They taste good."

Putting the rose aside, Naruto picked a fruit from the tree.

He ate it

It was sweet

Tasted good!

'Why was this person good to him' Naruto thought while eating the fruit. After all nobody did give him anything, not even sweets. Sweets… the fruit is sweet like sweets. Naruto looked at Kurama.

'He's calm now…' Kurama in Youko form thought taking his next move. "Ne Naruto-kun, do you like to stay in the village?"

Naruto became quiet; he didn't know how to answer that.

"Do you know why they hate you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto shook his head, "Why?"

"On the day you were born a demon attacked this village and was defeated by the Yondaime."

"I know that story," Naruto interrupted Kurama.

"Now, now Naruto-kun I'm not finished yet." Seeing Naruto nod and quiet down, Kurama continued, "The demon was defeated but not killed. It was sealed away…"

Kurama pointed where the seal was located on Naruto, "Sealed in here, in you Naruto. That's why they give you those cold eyes. Hated you because of what you carry in you, the Kyubi no Youkai."

Naruto coughed out the fruit he ate before it choked him.

"NANI!" Naruto yelled clutching his stomach.

"Kuso…"

He couldn't believe it

This can't be true

Kurama continued, "If you don't believe it, go and asked the people you feel you trust in the village"

"Why?" Naruto asked still looking at his stomach.

"Why what Naruto?"

"Why are you telling me this? What do you get out of this?" Naruto demanded.

"You're actually a bright boy," Kurama stands up. "I'm offering you to come with me to my village Naruto. A village that doesn't care what your backgrounds are or what's kept in you. What matters is who you are Naruto and what you can do."

Naruto was quiet again.

"I'm giving you two days Naruto-kun, to think or ask the villagers about what i said was true or not but never tell them about my offer"

"I don't need two days" Naruto looked up to Kurama's masked face, "I don't have anybody that I trust in this village. Everyday and every night I wish I were somewhere else rather than in this village. Now I know why they hate me, there's no way I'm staying here."

"Good now let's go, the sooner the better," Kurama said as he felt the ninjas getting closer. Let's go now, some ninjas are headed this way. The Third Hokage must be watching us with his crystal ball"

Kurama took Naruto in his arms. In a minute, both of them were standing in front of the high wall of Kohona with ninjas trailing them. Using the trees to help him, Kurama made a high jump over the wall with the trees on the other side ready to support their fall.

While running, carrying Naruto in his arms, Kurama asked Naruto, "Naruto, do you know what kind of demon is sealed in you?"

"Aaa… aaano it's a kitsune"

"A corrupted kitsune to be precise and you know I didn't really introduce myself. I am Youko Kurama, a kitsune."

Naruto's face paled from the statement. Now he had a kitsune stuck in a seal in him and another kitsune holding him in his arms.

"Don't worry, I don't eat people, especially you." Giving assurance to Naruto.

Three of the five ANBU teams got themselves in trouble with a Makai plant Kurama left to delay them, the Makai No Ojigisou (Demonic World Sensitive Plant / Mimosa)

The other two ANBU teams intercepted their path.

"Identify yourself and why are you kidnapping Naruto!" one of the ANBU asked.

"Who I am is none of your concern and I didn't kidnap Naruto. He wants to follow me willingly"

"Yeah I want to go with him! Leave us alone! You don't want me around!" Naruto supported Kurama.

"Sorry but we cannot allow that." They got themselves in battle formation.

Kurama made his initial attack.

Commanding the plants in the area to hold those ANBU in place. Some did manage to jump up in the air with plants following at their backs or managing to the cut vines and branches that attacked them.

Kurama avoids attack after attack by the ANBU while getting away and was getting irritated.

He needed to get to the others, Ranma and Yusuke along with Puu.

More Anbu came their way.

Kurama didn't want to show his skills to the Leaf nins yet.

He summons the Makai No Ojigisou again and this time twice the amount and dashed away in top speed.

The plants did stop those Anbu from chasing them except one

This Anbu summons a group of dogs to go after them. The dogs surrounding Kurama and Naruto.

"You are not going anywhere with Naruto!" the dogs leap on Kurama in all directions.

Kurama just dispatch the dogs with a single flick of a rose; whirlwind of rose petals encircle him as a shield and cutting the dogs away, sending them back into ninja smoke.

The Anbu made couple of hand seals, blazing bluish colour sparking out of the Anbu right hand.

"Chidori!"

Kurama backed off to evade the attack aimed at his lower wrist.

"You are Kakashi I presume?" Kurama asked the Anbu while evading more of the Anbu attacks.

"How do you know my name?! Surrender or I will be forced to kill you!"

Pausing from any movement, they both eyed the other for any movement.

"I'm afraid you don't understand Kakashi… I just want Naruto to have a better life then having endless hatred by those annoying and ungrateful villagers. I'm just doing a favor for you taking care of your sensei's only child."

Shocked at Kurama's knowledge of Naruto's origin, Kakashi needed to know more of this kidnapper and put off Chidori because it consumed a lot of chakra. "And what would you do to Naruto then? And why would you, to use him to conquer?"

Ignoring his first question Kurama answered, "I can do that even without this boy… anytime. No I just hate to see a child to be treated this badly for something that wasn't his fault." Kurama answered while commanding the plants unknown to Kakashi. The plants instantly surround Kakashi, giving enough time for Kurama to escape but there's always someone trying to stop him.

One of the Anbu teams got themselves loose from Kurama's Makai plants with five more additional Anbu members and Jounin team members joining them.

Kurama on his guard for any attack.

"Do you think you can get away?!"

"Phehh! Damn with the chasing! All the fuss just to get this annoying child!" said one of the Anbu

"What do you mean by annoying child?" Kurama asked with malice filling his eyes making them glow.

"How about we kill this guy and that demon child? We don't know when we'll get this kind of chance to kill the Kyubi brat later with a good excuse like this."

Most of the Leaf nin nodded.

"I don't think that would be a good idea Musashi," Kakashi appeared at the back of the Anbu who voiced out his thoughts but the damage was done.

"He he he… All you see of Naruto is the demon inside him but not himself," Kurama chuckled evilly. "You only see of what you fear and hate but not the child himself… I pity all of you. How about I a give a glimpse of your nightmares again?"

"Naruto hold me tightly," Kurama whispered to Naruto. Naruto did what he was told, his hands holding onto Kurama's shoulder and neck.

"What do you mean by that!" Kakashi demanded.

An aura of menace pours out of Kurama, emitting killing intent that reminded everyone of Kyubi and in an instant exploding outward that ripped up the ground and lifting most of the Leaf nin off the ground. The air was filled with Kurama's youki that gave everyone shivers down their spine.

Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, who was on his way to the scene halts for few seconds before dashing again. He felt the killing intent was so great, no one could have it other then his former student, Orochimaru but at the same time, it felt like Kyubi came back to destroy his village again. Not wanting to waste anymore precious time he teleported to where the aura's source was.

What he saw was the last thing he would think of.

Kurama had already pulled off his cloak when Sarutobi arrived, revealing who he was and that scared the shit out of everyone.

Another kitsune other then Kyubi

And that kitsune was holding Naruto

Kurama saw Sarutobi teleporting here, 'my… his wrinkles are more obvious now than in the manga.'

"Since your leader is here, I'm giving you a choice; you let me go with this boy or I make a living hell for you tonight!" Kurama snarled.

"You are just one person to fight with all of us? "Kakashi replied back not believing that he just fought a kitsune moments ago. Now he understands what Kurama said.

"You don't want to see me when my patience has been used up. By doing this, I'm doing you a favor? So, move aside." In an instant Kurama had his youki flare. Images of seven tails made from youki swinging on his back. Most of the scared Leaf nin moved away. They don't want to see this Kitsune in his full form flatten them like Kyubi did.

Seeing the Hokage distracted Kurama take's Naruto with him. In an instant, Kurama blurred away to the direction of his companions, leaving only small swirls of leaves indicating his presence before.

With that everyone present stand there for a few minutes, before snapping out of their daze. Before Sarutobi and the other shinobi can go after them they see a blue phoenix lifting off and flying beyond the clouds, Sarutobi and the other shinobi are left staring at the sight. Sarutobi and Kakashi curse themselves for losing focus and the other shinobi's curse themselves for losing the opportunity to kill the demon child, but still relieved that the Kitsune and the Kyubi brat are gone.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

...four minutes ago...

Running in top speed and in four minutes, Kurama and Naruto meet the others.

"What took you so long to get here when those ninjas caught up? We could have been caught," Ranma said.

Kurama growled back to Ranma, "Shut up Ranma! Lets get out of here Yusuke," Kurama jumped straight on Puu.

"Everyone all aboard! We better get going. Puu lets go!"

"Puuuu…" Puu follows Urameshi's order.

Off they go on Puu, flying up beyond the clouds into the sky.

This is the first time Naruto got out of Kohona and also the first time he ever flew.

After changed back to humanoid form, Kurama turns his attention to Naruto, and introduces them all, "Naruto, the one in the pigtail is Ranma and that is Yusuke, with his pet were flying on is Puu."

"Nice to meet both of you," Naruto was happy to see someone his age.

"Yeah hi," Ranma replied.

"Hi Naruto, nice to meet you.

Naruto was nervous riding on Puu

But

He was happy to get away from those cold eyes and also excited to be going to another village.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

After a month of celebration for the demon has gone away from the village, the security of Konoha lowing a bit. The Spirit group was going to get their second target.

(A/N: I don't know if Rock Lee has family or not but in this fanfic I'm making him an orphan too. This incident is before Gai even meet him and since Naruto is four, Lee is five.)

Little kids doing their running routine in the ninja academy…

Some of the kids whisper among themselves.

"He's the one"

"Him, he's the hotblood?"

"The one know only use taijutsu"

"He can't even use chakra!"

"How can he be a ninja when he can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu"

"I heard THAT!!!!" Lee yelled.

Lee making his stance, "AND I'm going to prove that a person can be a ninja by just using taijutsu!"

That night…

"I'll show them! Talking behind my back almost every day… I'm going to do 1000 push ups if I can't do this till the end!" Lee said making his 487th kick on the log and still continued. His target; kicking 600 times on the log but a wood splinter hit his eyes making him slip and fall.

"Damn it!" Lee was going to do his push up when he heard a yell in the forest.

"Hey! Lee!"

"What? Who is calling me?!"

"If you want to know, lets just say I want to spar with you. Will you spar with me?!" words echoed out of the forest.

Someone wants to spar with him. That was an alternative for him to practice his fighting skills and he accepted it.

"Okay come out!"

A pigtail haired boy jumped out into Lee's view, he asked, "What's your name?"

"If you want to know my name, try to be beat me!" the pigtailed boy with an ego, answered.

They had their fight/spar/one-sided massacre.

The pigtailed boy won, "It seems that I'm keeping my name from you today. You should go rest today, see you for tomorrow. Bye" disappeared away.

(A/N: Well you all know it's Ranma but Lee doesn't know yet.)

Lee came home with scratches and bruises on his body

The next day, Lee was ready and determent to defeat his mysterious opponent.

'Where is he?' Lee waited anxiously.

"Yo! Did you come alone or did you sometimes come with company?" Ranma's voice echoed, telling Lee that he arrived with a question in the air.

"No why?"

"Coz someone is tailing you. She's coming this way so next time come here alone. See ya."

"Wait! Don't go, that's maybe my guardian following me because I have more bruises than I normally do. Let's spar somewhere else before she gets here."

"Alright lets go"

Lifting Lee to his side, Ranma jumped away to a more secure site for them to have a match.

"Second round! Can you beat me?" Ranma asked.

"Bring it on, I Lee will win to reveal your name!"

'Sheesh he sounds like Kuno now' Ranma mused.

Second round was on but Lee still can't beat him.

"Tomorrow I will beat you!" Lee yelled at unscratched Ranma. Again.

"Sorry but this sparing ends tonight. Man I've thought you're the best in unarmed combat! I didn't use any jutsus in both rounds," Ranma complained. For him, fight with Lee is like fighting with those judo guys in his realm… no excitement. No need to be serious.

"Not using jutsu? You didn't use chakra in the fight? Then what the hell is the light ball you hit me with tonight?"

Ranma did use a ki ball on Lee just as Kurama asked even when he felt it isn't worth to do so.

"Oh that one. That wasn't chakra I'm using. It's Ki. Every one has this energy but don't know how to bring it out. It's a part of my martial arts training," Ranma explained.

"Ki? Do I have it?"

"Yeah, you do." Ranma answer lazily.

"Can you teach me this martial art?" Lee asked again with a determined look.

"You don't even know my name and yet you ask me to teach you. I'm not from this village and wonder around the world to challenge the strongest, whether kids or adults, it makes no difference to me."

Lee frowned, 'Great! Here is an opportunity to be stronger and even to learn to use energy other then chakra in front of me but I can't get his name. I can't beat him now! He's too strong!'

Seeing Lee's looks of wanting to learn his martial arts, Ranma gets on with the plan; to ask Lee to join them.

"Tomorrow, I'm going back to a village I stay at." Lee was shocked to hear this from Ranma. He wanted to learn from Ranma, "Can't you stay longer? I want to learn that Ki energy"

"Nope, but if you want to learn, you can join me on my journey. IF you want to…"

"I-I… I want to but my guardians…"

"Are NOT your parents! You should live your life on your own if you want to be stronger," Ranma persuade Lee (Need To Be Strong song was played.) "If you want to join with me, come here again tomorrow and tell no one of our meeting. Especially your guardians."

The next night, Rock Lee joins the Spirit group.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

There's not much opportunity for the Spirit to get people from the hidden villages other then Kohona.

Other hidden villages:

From Hidden Grass, Takuya Kino joins them. He has ability almost like Kurama but only to grow trees. He can't grow plants out from seeds. He can just command the plants around him to move to his wishes with minimum chakra usage and without hand seals. They got him when a feud between two clans in Hidden Grass began; he was caught in between and almost died.

From Hidden Earth, Aikawa Chiba is a boy with a short temper. He ran away from his home after he accidentally killed his own brother when they had a fight. A bloodline limit like Haku, he can call a golem out of earth. (A/N: Think a golem like in Diablo II) Urameshi had no problem when fighting with him, making the golem into dust with just a punch. A good recipe, a hot temper to be cooled down with another hot temper with a shorter fuse, with a cooler on his side to cool them off. (A/N: Kurama who else)

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

How are they going to get Hinata? That's the hard part because the Hyuuga clan has a all eye radius security where no one can hide from their view if they switch on their Byakugan.

There is an exception

Umisenken technique can render a person from anyone's view. This is how they are going to get Hinata.

"Now make those hand seals! Call out you ability" Hyuuga Hiashi ordered her.

"Y-Yes father. Byakugan," Hinata made her hand seals.

"What do you see in my pocket?"

"A-a box with a scroll in it… the scroll wi-with a-a… spinning Shuriken symbol on it" She whispered.

"Good now, much harder then to see in the box. Try to see my tenketsu. You did practice to see it."

Hinata tried but she failed, disappointing her father again.

She's still not good to his view.

Still not good

She going to be ignore by her father in two or three years in future.

Her… a year old sister of hers will be his focus of his attention as the heir of the main house of Hyuuga.

Because she is weak in his eyes

She walked back to her room after dinner, flinging herself onto her bed.

She cried

Hating herself

For her weakness

For her lack of confidence

Of not being able to meet her fathers expectations

Tears flow out of her pearly white eyes

"Why…?"

"Why what Hinata-chan?" a voice whisper out of nowhere

She was startle from the voice and then she makes her hand seals, "Byakugan."

Nobody was there

Nobody was hiding

Or are her eyes not able to see them like her father wants to…

She felt useless, afraid and… she cried again

"Stop crying, Hinata-chan. Tell me what's bothering you," the voice whispered again.

"Who… who are you" Hinata manage to make herself say with what little confidence she has to ask this unseen person in a whisper.

"Just someone concerned for you… you don't need to be afraid of me"

Hinata got quiet for a moment. Nobody had wanted to listen to her before. Only orders, to train, to eat or to sleep. She didn't really have real friends at all.

"Why are you sad child?" another voice whispered. A second whisperer

This time it isn't the same as the first one. This one sounds caring, soothing her feeling. Voice likes a mother caring for her child.

"I-I've fail… failed to meet my father's expectations…"

"You didn't fail Hinata-chan, he's just too harsh on you… definitely didn't see you as his daughter" the earlier whisper, the first whisperer said.

"Why… W-Why it that," she didn't believe it.

"He thinks everyone is an asset to him including you child, see what did he do to your cousin, Neji…"

Hinata remembered Neji, he was really cold towards her. Ever since her third birthday.

Ever since after she was kidnapped by the Cloud nin, she always felt insecure of her surroundings. She gulped on that thought

'Father did treat Neji badly even if he is my cousin and me…' Hinata puts her attention to the unknown whispers, "Why… are you telling me this"

"Do you like to be here?" asked the first whisperer.

"Do you like to stay here?" the second whisperer asked.

"I-I… I don't know…"

"How about you stay in our places? You can come back here to see if your father changes his attitude towards you later. You can show him that you are stronger then he thought you were if he doesn't change his attitude towards you," the first whisperer said.

"There are lots of children at your age in our place. You can make friends with them," the second whisperer added.

"Cut the crap Kurama. Just tell her that her mother wants to see her again." The first were not whispering anymore.

"Mother? Sh-She's already d-dead. Father said so."

"She's a ghost now Hinata-chan and she wants to see you again. Don't you want to see her again?"

"I-I… I don't know I… okay… b-but… but can I a-at least see ….s-see you?"

One read haired figure materialized in front of her. The figure was a child about a year older then her. A smile on his face.

"Come and join us…" the voice was the same one as the second whisperer, pulling a violet colour flower and shaking it on Hinata's face.

She felt sleepy and dozed off instantly in her futon.

"Ranma make a Kage Bushin with Henge to replace her," Kurama ordered Ranma.

"No problem. Why didn't you use that flower earlier?"

They sneak out of the Hyuuga Clans' residential stealthily with extra care. There would be no trouble for them as long the Hyuugas didn't use the Byakugan and they were lucky that night.

The Spirit group got themselves another person as recruits and a happy reunion of mother and daughter occurred.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

It a year and half since the four boys came to this world, the main group of the Spirit group in Hidden Spirit, they made their first mission for the ghosts and they called it as Death Wish missions. (A/N: So Kurama is 6 and the others are 5 years old.)

Wearing in black clothes, each of them had their own ways of clothing.

Ranma wears a black silk Chinese shirt and pants, Kurama wears a black kung fu style clothing and as for Recca and Urameshi; a full black ninja bodysuit. They all wear ninja mask, a black full length hooded cloak, a pair of kung fu shoes for easy movement that instead of those slippers most ninjas in this world use as well to keep their feet warm if they go to colder places and added with equipments to their taste each.

There're no symbol that indicate who they are on their body.

Well… except papers or note with a symbol on it.

The first one consisted of killing a man in a village in Mountain country who killed the ghost that appointed them. The four boys went on this mission with the ghost leading them to their target.

After they killed the man, they left a note saying _Death Wish Fulfilled_, with a symbol of Ying Yang as their village's emblem and also the person's name who asked them to do it written on it. (A/N: Would the ghosts care if their name were revealed? They don't? Well, except those still had relatives only.)

Then they went on another, and another and another… but not all missions were to kill a person. Some asked to pass on words to their relatives or help a living person they loved. They're even asked to throw shit on the person they hate. Yeah shit, lots of shit! Yuck!

After every mission was done a note was left behind.

Soon, in a year after they started their operation, the Death Wish note known by everyone. Everyone wonders who did it but they only know it was done for the dead…

It's a hot topic of the year

Some say they are a group of cult, doing the wishes of the dead.

Another say that they are the dead people also and by doing what they do, they can go to the after life gate. (A/N: this one is a fanatic about dead people)

Some gossip that they saw a fire dragon come out of the one of the Death Wish noters, eating the target before going back inside that person. (A/N: Feeling a bit creepy for normal people.)

All thing for sure; they are short figure

The assumptions, gossips and news go on.

Now every leader of country has their eye on almost every news about this particular group especially Kage of the Sand, leader of the Cloud and the Grass. These three Kage are hungry for that kind of power.

Others were afraid of them if they would be killed by the revenge of those _dead people_ employing this group. While some like the Leaf, want more information on them as a precaution to them. They did loose three kids and two of them are important people. Sarutobi, Sandaime-Sama didn't know where or who they are. He had a hunch that the kidnapping of the two kids other than Naruto had something to do with them.

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry about not update earlier… kinds stuck with school subjects. It driving me around just to find info and I touched the keyboard just for typing my thesis. Okay now I'm making small portion of my time for you even this chapter should be post at least a month ago… sorry. 

I didn't get much sleep

Example; just this past Sunday I've gone to Kuala Lumpur late evening and if you taking a bus to that city on that day it would be very troublesome. You'll tend to get stuck in long hours of jam especially if you came from Johor Bahru.

A jam on Sunday… can you believe it.

Next day I've got to government agency JPS which stand for something to do with water drainage, river etc for Kuala Lumpur but then they shoved me to their HQ coz they say they didn't have the information I want AND the HQ shoved me to the city authority, DBKL coz they say that the DBKL is the one that had the info. So, on Tuesday or yesterday morning I went to the DBKL and you know what they say?

"_Sorry but the information you want is not available here. You have to got to the bla bla bla…" _cut the crap out of it!!! Well the I went back to Johor; to my University on that evening since I have class today with the distance that would take about 5 hours ride on the bus…

Be damn with the subject!!!!

AAArrrrrgggh damn it!

And that's latest if you want me to add that... on the first day of the class I have to do presentation… Every week must finish a chapter of thesis etc.

At least I got 2.68 for my result for last semester. Why I did I take the course I'm taking now? Oh yeah my dad…

AANNNDDDD at the very least in big city there is cyber café for me to go…

Bah cut this story. I'll write you all the next chapter when I got time and after I read more of manga Ranma. I really lack of that part of the character in this fanfic.

See ya later.


	15. Progression

Disclaimer Make it short… I don't own any of the popular characters I use in here except those I made it myself. The storyline is mine except those I quote from manga, any manga storyline, especially Naruto. Mind you if the story I wrote in this fiction similar to other fanfic, don't blame me. I don't read all fanfics posted in the Internet okay but I do take some info of the techniques from several websites. Just for your acknowledgement.

Shaman? Priest? For the ghosts… I'll construct that info to add it up but I don't read Shaman King or Inushya. I do not want to call the boys as priest etc but only as a minor… I'll think about it

I do read some Saiyuki, Dragon Ball, HunterXHunter, MAR, some Death Note, couples of 3 x 3 Eyes books, Dragon Quest, Sailormoon, couple of One Piece books and 2 or 3 books of GS Mikami.

About Orochimaru and Akatsuki… that have been in my mind for quite sometime… will since chapter 10 but it's not the time yet (or rather the age yet), maybe a couple of chapters later. I have more than one reader, demand for the boys to meet with Tsunade and second meeting with Jiraiya… that will be in the line too. Thanks again to Zerotolerance for being my beta reader.

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts, _blah _just to highlight,

-Blah- mind talk, -: Blah :- Makai language, "_Blah_" inner speaking to outer or the spirit (guess?)

* * *

Chapter 14 – Progression

The living is the one who are still alive and the dead who are already die. Not everyone in the Spirit Village can see ghost and not everyone can truly understand what they spoken. They need someone to speak with them and that's not a problem for Kurama, Ranma, Recca and especially Urameshi of course. Because of their ability, they had made someone happy.

Happy to see the dead they dear at

Hinata was happy to her mother, even she was just a ghost she was glad to see her in person. Before this, Hinata could only know her by her picture taken before she died. (A/N: She can see her mother with the help of Urameshi who increase his Reiki until it also covered Hinata.)

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

(A/N: the next scene is what daily life in Spirit Village do and some unordinary days. I don't fix the exact time. Go figure it)

The payment for the Spirit group by the ghosts is not just teaching them jutsu well since the boys starts their job for the ghost officially…

Not all of the were Shinobi

So, some ghost gave information about this realm, teaching various things about what they knew or tell them where to find their secret stash hidden before they died.

Telling anything that would interest the Spirit group.

Not a bad agreement, ne?

Well, some did give the Spirit group some handy information for extensions of their village or about some part of the construction that they can upgrade.

So everyone gathered around, working together to make their village more liveable for them. Ranma and Yusuke both went to buy some chickens for poultry and a couple of cows for milk. Then, they worked on making simple building themselves and place to put their animals. Medicines that Kurama made were packed mostly by the girls and stamped with the rose logo. Underneath the logo written _Mei Hua _and some description on the use of the medicine on the back. Kurama had been voted as their leader, only he has the full knowledge how to make the medicines. He was incharge in that particular area and at the same time teaches the girls some simple remedies that they can make on their own.

In the Spirit Village, Makoto became the mother of every child along with Harada as their granny.

They all made with what they can do with their small figures and strength.

Everyone has their own schedule with chores to do everyday. There were those who became teachers and those who needed to learn became students.

Morning: wake up, have breakfast and a morning kata with a jog around the training area (outside). After that, morning lessons on basic Ki by Ranma along with other martial arts training that ended around 11am.

Noon: a break for lunch and to do what they want in their free time until the next lesson hour.

Afternoon until four o'clock: learning the basics of Chakra at the classroom inside, that the mountain provided, located beside the underground training area by Recca and sometimes with Kurama.

Evening: training with Yusuke on Reiki usage. Learning the basic concept of Reiki just like Ranma teaches about Ki.

Night: dinner, no training at night but it is the time for anyone who wants to ask questions of that day or pervious lesson.

Every Wednesday night, all the students needed to go in the forest as part of the training.

This is actually to enhance their ability to feel the presence of ghosts and also night situations. One of the Reiki training is to balance the 'Yang' energy as they build it by their aggressive movements and other things in daylight by taking 'Yin' energy with meditations and calm their mind. (A/N: Heard this from Wu Dan art etc.)

The lesson held on weekdays. Saturday, is the day for everyone to do chores like help in the farm, pack the medicines, clean their rooms, classroom and training areas. Sunday, is a holiday for the students but they still need to follow the rules of the village and morning kata required to be exercise everyday. On Sunday, the day that commonly death wish note missions to be carried out that most outsiders referred Sunday as the day for death. (A/N: consider it like Friday the 13th.)

The games they usually play… well… like any normal ninja kids would do, jumping over hedges, walking on a small log like gymnastic. (A/N: I hope you get the point.)

There were other options, like throwing shuriken, kunai and senbon or anything else that can be thrown at the bulls eye. Some made their own slinger and others made weird looking throwing items based on the Anything Goes concept. Recca also added boomerangs in the list.

More people needed to be recruited but for the present, the numbers are suitable enough. Quality runs over quantity for this. Everyone needed to be trained including Kurama, Ranma, Recca and Yusuke.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Smoke came out into the air. Little frog appeared as the smoke cleared

"Hello Jiraiya-sama what do you… Hey you're not Jiraiya!"

"No, I'm not"

"Then who are you? I never heard among my clan that we had a kid in the contract before"

"Weelll… that because I just put my name on that big scroll" Ranma pointed at the Summon Scroll. His name and fingerprints in blood still fresh on the paper. He did it like Urameshi and Kurama told his the way even he did wonder how do they know the protocol and hand seal movement. He's alone right now, he didn't want to bother the others' except if he had trouble, which he rarely did.

"You... YOU! You are the one who stole our summoning scroll from Jiraiya-sama!"

"Well guess I did. Anyway what's your name?"

"… Mizumi. Your name?"

"Me? Call me Ranma."

Ten minutes later

"So like it or not, if I'm gonna summon you again and have you follow my orders, I have to have the approval of at least the person before me… Am I right?"

"Yes! Even if you could beat Gamabunta-sama, we all won't follow your order if you don't do that first!"

"Is this rule common to all summoning contracts?"

"No, it varies depending on the earlier or the first agreement made"

"Aoouu… why do I need to get that pervert?" Ranma complained.

"Like it or not, that is the requirement for the frog summon. See ya." Mizumi puffed himself, leaving Ranma alone.

'Damn do I really need to? Might as well get someone to accompany me to meet that guy,' Ranma strode to meet the others.

After hearing Ranma's problem, they all agreed that the first thing to do is to track Jiraiya. Yusuke and Recca will join Ranma as backup when Ranma meets Jiraiya.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

A day in fire… Hot air, smoke and heat with spark of fire fumed the place

Crackle!

Crackle!

Red-hot form pulled out of the fiery amber

Making its way to the anvil to be tamper

clang!

clang!

Hammer striking the anvil

Clang!

Clang!

Another weapon to be created and of course used, weapon-making lesson were tutored by the ghosts with Urameshi and the others.

Clang!

Recca and his three Kage Bushin on the job. He has been given the task to make weapons, for mission and training.

Sheeee……

Then he moves the still glowing dim red into the provided basin of water

Sizzling hot it boils the water

"Hope this much will be enough after I sharpen all the edges" banishing all the Kage Bushin, Recca made the stacks of weapons razor-sharp, fit for what it was suppose to do.

After awhile, Recca decided to take a break

'One task done… maybe I'll read that book' Recca made his way to his room. He took out the M_adoku_ book and spends the rest of the evening studying it.

Making weapons really made him tired plus with the constant usage of energy for learning Ki, Reiki and Chakra did take their toll on him.

Recca gives out a gold reddish colour for his Chakra and Ki but his Reiki was a shimmering silver gold colour.

Ranma has a golden blue colour for Chakra, blue for Ki and violet for his Reiki.

As for Kurama, a golden green colour for Chakra, gold colour for Ki and Silvery green for his Youki.

For Yusuke, he had red amethyst for Chakra, amethyst for his Ki. Blue sapphire for Reiki and deep blue with a tint of amethyst for his Youki. The ability of using multiple type of energy that Yusuke produced also affected Puu in a way that some of the tail feathers have all the variety of colours Yusuke can produce.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

One day Ranma was thinking alone near the edge of the waterfall.

Trying to track Jiraiya's location was futile. It's really giving him a headache so Ranma put aside that problem and focussed to his initial problem he thought of when he got into his realm.

Thinking if there was any possible way to make his body age back to normal, he remembered back when he shrunk back into a little kid the first time. That was caused by the mushroom from that old ghoul but now… was very different.

'What made the mirror turn me into a little kid? I did want to get away from those guys in Nerima but I don't want to be a kid…' Ranma looked down at the waterfall, water splashing down into the lake creating an endless ripple on the surface of the water. Some water splashed at the boulder Ranma sat on making him changed into Ranko.

'Hell…' ignoring his change, Ranma went on wondering. 'How can I turn back to my real age? This is caused by the mirror so… It's more on magic energy or some other energy that turned me into a kid. This goes for the others obviously… maybe.'

Sunlight that shines on Ranma gave way to the cloud, which blocked them. Wind blew more intense then before ruffling Ranma's hair.

Ranma looked at the scenery of the landscape before him to find some tranquillity out of his unanswered question. He put his hands into his pocket and felt something round. He pulled it out and saw it were actually coins from the money exchange when he bought those animals. Some of them had a hole in the middle similar to the yen coins.

'Hole in the coin… hole… HOLY SHIT! Why didn't i think of that possibility… that English teacher of mine, Hinako using a ki sucking technique to make herself older…' then a pang hit him. 'Oh yeah… Happosai shut some of her pressure point, turning her maybe permanently into a kid.'

Jumbling the coins in his hand, thinking about more possibilities, 'but that is from Ki energy point of view… what about Chakra, Reiki or Youki? They all look like they have magic property's… Youki is out of reach but maybe I can get some tips from Kurama since he can change into his demon form.'

The sunlight shines on Ranma again as a cloud passes by.

He looked at the lakeside down below and could see little figures, Urameshi must be teaching those kids on Reiki. Well, Haku advanced most compared to the others, who were still struggling to understand basic Reiki concepts. 'Yesterday, Urameshi said that the form of Reiki is not limited to a ball shape but depending on the user just like he used it in ball form, Rei gun, or a friend of his… what's his name? Kura…. No not Kurama! Kuwa… Yeah, Kuwabara.'

Ranma saw a figure being kicked into the lake along with yells and a scream from the unlucky kid. 'Now where was i? Yeah, Kuwabara… he can turn his Reiki into the shape of a sword or a spear, but most important, Urameshi says that the guy could cut between dimension using that sword. So there must be some magic properties for one to be able to do that.'

'I have nothing to lose. Better use this idea or wait for me to the age again, those are a long few years in the future.' Ranma flipped up, standing on the rock and made a quick dash back to the village.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

"You got it all wrong! Pin-point all your concentrations to your finger tip!"

"Easier said than done," Tsukino Yoru grumbled.

"Do the best you can"

"I wish I could cut him into pieces," whispered and grumbled Chiba, while trying to focus. "Bet he would cry for his mama if I could beat him." Aikawa Chiba still didn't like Yusuke but he respected the other three.

"Hey! Concentrate or I'll throw you into the lake!"

"Okay, okay… Kuso… Remind me again why we have to focus it to the finger tip?" Tenkino Kame asked.

"Yeah, why not the whole hand? It's much easier…" Haruno Tanaka asked. Her twin, Akiwa nodded.

"Aaah…," Yusuke tried to simplify what Genkai said to him before (A/N: Coz she always end up knocking Urameshi hardhead before he can understand what she thought him. She used a lotta spiritual concept to explain.)

"…How many of you can gather a suitable amount of Reiki to actually get your hand to glow?"

Nobody answered

"If you gather it at your finger tip, you need just a small amount to trigger it, but it needs more concentration. At least you can see your progress better than trying to focus on the whole hand. One more beneficial thing when focusing at your finger tip is that when you want to focus say on your whole hand, it would be much easier." Yusuke explained the best he could.

"I still don't understand the actual use for focusing…" Tenkino said, still blurred on the subject.

"When you master in focusing your Reiki, we'll go to the next step. That would be meditation and finding your potential because Reiki can be turned into a variety of forms: from needle, senbon, shuriken, kunai, up to sword, katana, staff and spear or even you can have other specialities like mind reading or control your target movement by capturing their shadow. All this can be done without any handseals, that most ninja are obliged to do when using ninjutsu."

"Sugoi… " the kids said, awed when they thought of the possibilities of Reiki usage.

"Now back concentrating on your finger tip."

"Yosh! If I can't do this I'll run 200 laps around the mountain!" Lee declared. 'Later I'll go and meet Ranma sensei to train again and then I can be stronger than those that called me names back there…'

'I can do this! I will show those Leaf Villagers that I'm better than them. Better than the Hokage! I want to be as strong as Kurama Sensei' Naruto thought about his aims while concentrating on the lesson.

"I-I… I…can do this… " Hinata whispered.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Somewhere else…

"Hi hi hi hi…" the sound of a person with a weird looking of smile and saliva drooling out of his mouth. Yeah it's a white haired guy.

'Lots of information…. Uuuuoooo….'

Peeping at the girls bathing at the hot spring.

Unfortunately one of the girls noticed him.

"Kyiiaahhh!!! PERVERT!!!!"

"Get em!!!"

(A/N: You can think what happen next to unfortunate Jiraiya.)

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

"The dice numbers are even. You lossed the bet!"

'Damn!' She lost again in gambling.

She keeps on gambling even if she knows how bad she was in that area.

But it can't be help

Being addicted to gambling.

'I need a time out,' Tsunade thought in her twenty year old figure.

"Alright, I'll pay you but can I go to the bathroom for a while?" Tsunade gave the gambler her very own you-cannot-say-no-to-my- plea face.

"On the right door…"

"Thank you…" 'Suckers' Tsunade hurried to the direction of the door. In there she changed her appearance into a little ten year old girl. She jumped through the small windowsill and landed beside Shizune with her pig.

"Let's go"

Tsunade had been gambling non-stop for months. When she gets her eyes on gambling, it made her obsessive about it and nothing else mattered. Nothing… except the urge of food, drink and nature calls.

"You mean there is a medicine that powerful it can heal like that?" Tsunade asked Shizune. Her obsession about gambling really cut her off from hearing new medical breakthroughs. Now that she's done with the village she and Shizune visited, this news really had her interest piqued. After all, she is an excellent medic-nin, one of the three Legendary Senin of the Leaf and can't get her eyes off gambling.

"Yes, it has been in the market for more than a year around the West region country and now it is already here a few months it's sold in the Mugen medical shop." Shizune replied.

"Mugen eh?" Tsunade said in deep thought, "Well lets go and visit the shop."

They went to their destination

_Mugen Medical Shop (Branch)_… was the name written on the board of the shop. It's the ninth branch open and all thanks to the bountiful profits of selling the _Mei Hua_ Medicine.

"Welcome, may I help you?" said one of the shop-workers. She wears a simple blue kimono with a scarf on her head.

"I'm looking for a medicine," stated Tsunade.

"The _Mei Hua _I presume? How many would you want?"

Tsunade looked at Shizune, using body language to tell her to buy some for her since she's broke from gambling.

"We'll take two," Shizune said as she bought them.

"Thank you, do you have anything else your interested in?" (A/N: I feel like playing a game in a shop buying items, huh…)

"There's one thing… where did this _Mei Hua _actually come from. I mean where is it produced?" Tsunade asked. Tsunade had changed back to her late twenties look before entering the shop.

"I'm sorry I can't answer that question. Many people asked that question but I could only give the same answer. None of us know where it originates from," the worker looks particularly cautious at Tsunade.

"From the look you're giving me I guess you're suspicious to my interests. I'm a medic-nin and I assure you that I have no interest in opening a shop or anything else. As a medic-nin, I'm interested in this medicine and I really want to have a discussion on medical interest. You know, from one medic to another medic." Tsunade tried to convince the worker.

"Even so, I can only give you the same answer. None of us knows. The only person who knows about it is the owner of this Medical shop at the main shop."

"And where is that?" asked Shizune.

"In Hana Natsu Village."

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

"Hey, that's mine!"

"I got it so it's mine! Eeuuuii wweeee…" Hajimari Sora said, while making faces at Takuya Kino. A big bully since he's very big for his age (A/N: but not as fat as Chouji) He's holding Takuya's unfinished wooden doll that he was carving for the twin girls. That doll was actually hidden inside Kino's cloths so he could surprise the twins when he finished it.

"Give it back or else!" yelled Kino.

"Or else what? You wanna punch me with your small hands?"

"You asked for it," Kino released a bit of his Chakra and commanded the trees around them to hold onto Hajimari.

"Mokudon: Jyukai Koudan" (Wood element jutsu that uses plants to wrap up the opponent. To more than likely strangle them.) Kino can only use a small amount of trees to do his bidding, even with his bloodline.

"Trying to wrap me, eh? Two can play that game." Hajimari said as he focused some Ki into his legs to jump up and away from the grappling tree branches and vines of plants. He made some hand seal that he created with the help of Recca and Ranma, "Harimai no Rousoku no jutsu!" (A tai jutsu mix with nin jutsu movement that uses candle wax for attack and defence. A/N: Anybody help! I think the word 'Hari mai' is not the appropriate word. I know the word 'mai' means dance…) He swirls around, wax appeared around him in the form of a kunai. Blades of wax kunai as hard as metal, surrounded his body and started cutting the plants that tried to attack him.

"My turn!" a liquid stream of wax made it's way to Kino while he tried to barricade himself with walls of plants. The wax squeezed it's way through the holes in the plant wall and surrounded Kino. Unfortunately Kino, who was too late to move away from the assault, was stuck in the wax. The wax hardens the moment it starts wrapping around Kino's body by the command of Hajimari and leaves him stuck in it. (A/N: I like to try to put some ideas from One Piece: the Mr. 3)

"Yo! I still got your little doll… he he he," Hajimari taunted laughing at Kino. Hajimari was originally from a family of candle makers but his family ended up with some bad luck and he was lucky to get away before some of the mafia could capture him and sell him on the black market like his sister.

"Okay that's enough. Sparrings over and get Kino out of there. Oh yeah, give that back to Kino," Kurama ordered.

That was the last pair that sparred for the day. Every month there will be a full scale sparring where every student needs to participate to evaluate his or her ability and improvement. Now, it's time for the comments of each sparring for the day.

"Rock Lee" Recca called.

"Ossu."

"Your strength is overwhelming compared to the others but you need to improve you accuracy and control of your energy." Recca said as he reads the overall comments from the four.

"I will teach you a kata that involves both aspects later," Ranma added.

"Ossu!" Lee's eyes beam with excitement. A new technique will be taught to him by Ranma - sensei! 'Yosh!'

"Tsukino, Good work on trying to defend yourself but practice more on your attack especially the usage of Ki. Don't slack off in practice next time."

"Haiii…" Tsukino answered while scratching his head. 'Damn bad luck! Why did I get to fight with over enthuse guy, troublesome…'

"Hinata."

"H-Ha-Hai…R-Recca…Sensei."

"Try to pull down your curtain of shyness or you'll get yourself swat again. You're gonna get extra training after this," Recca said holding a long list of comments about her. Make it two pages for her.

"Hell yeah you're gonna get some intensive training," Yusuke said grinning. "Oh yeah, next, Haku, you're doing good with your bloodlimit but try to control your ice so it doesn't go haywire again."

'Hai! I'll try."

"Next, Aikawa… Control your temper! Are you trying to kill someone again? Luckily we got you sparing with Naruto and… Naruto stop grinning like an idiot! This comment includes you too." Recca said as he handed the comments to Yusuke. He really doesn't want to read the comment because of their ludicrous actions in sparring.

Yusuke cleared his throat before he spoke the summarized version of their sparing. "Are you two TRYING to kill each other! Get the meaning of a technique, that's the ninja way and what's this jutsu you used Naruto? Sexy no Jutsu?" 'Never thought that Naruto would make that jutsu earlier than he suppose to. "Yusuke thought, "Are you reading my books? If you want to use that technique, use that on adults not bo-… Ouch! What?" Ranma slapped Yusuke's head, with his face telling Yusuke to talk to Naruto in private later. Ranma didn't want everyone to know Naruto had peeped on him bathing at the waterfall when he was too lazy to go back and get a tub of hot water.

"Yeah, yeah talk about this jutsu you made later… All right you two including Hinata are gonna get the some training as Lee. Next is… Haruno and Akiwa, I know you two have the same fighting techniques but I never thought you two would draw in sparring. Overall your fighting skills have improved. Better luck next time."

"Hai, we will!" they chorused.

"Next! We have…"

And the list went on…

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

The two old folks never thought that they would end up living with kids running around them after having a miserable son. Mamoru Hanageshi and Harada Hanageshi enjoy seeing the children practice even if they sometimes do scare them, as the children got hurt. Both of them give their respect to the four boys that teach these children.

These four boys…

The way their thinking is beyond anyone their age. So wise, so…so experienced… well make it three wise boys and a kitsune in the form of a red haired boy.

Speaking about kitsune's…

That is the last thing they thought would happen, to live with a kitsune. That kitsune… Kurama, he is a kind person, always tending to those that are hurt and very picky on plant subjects. He had been elected as the leader in this small secretive settlement although not all of the children know who or what he really is. Those who knew didn't really mind. Who would… a kitsune is a wise creature and god knows how old he really is from the number of tails he has.

Even with this happiness and peacefulness, there is a downside. Living in this secretive place means no other adults other than Makoto, who always watches her son and being the mother for all the children other than Harada. Nobody visits here and it was a bit lonely. They miss the hassle and bustle from around them before and… it's not that bad. At least there are no more of those peoples who want money or make them suffer anymore.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

It's Sunday again… a day for the kids to have their free time to have fun or to do whatever they want.

But not for these kids…

"All right! I know those who need to participate in this session are just four people, Aikawa, Hinata, Naruto and Lee. Others who are here also can participate as long as you want," Ranma continued.

"This type of kata is very hard. When I say hard I mean HARD for you guys!' Ranma paused for a while. He turned around and handed two wooden balls to each person. "Today I'm going easy on you. You might wonder what's with the wooden balls. Here I'll show you an example of the kata before I teach you," Ranma says as he starts the kata. The style was very odd. While he was doing the kata, Ranma also kept the pair of wooden balls in the air.

Ranma continued with his speech after he finished the kata, "this kata can be classified as a vigorous control Kata. It involves precision, endurance, control and little power. While controlling the balls you can use either Chakra, Ki or Reiki depending on which energy you want to work with but in this session, I expect you guys to use Ki in the kata."

One hand shot up in the air, "Ano sa… Ano sa! Sensei!"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Ano… what do you mean by precision and control? Isn't that the same thing as… accuracy?" Naruto asked.

"No, not at all, precision is the ability to hit the target," Ranma holds out the wooden ball. "And control is how much power you use. The Kata you're learning is to not only hit the ball in the right place, but also to do it exactly hard enough so it lands when you are in a position to kick it again while your doing the kata."

'Keep the ball in the air while doing kata,' Lee pondered while he scribbled in his little notebook. 'Precision- ability to hit the target, Control- how much power you use to get the ball in the air.'

"Okay. Anymore questions? No?" Ranma waited but nobody raised their hand to question. "Okay start."

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Somewhere inside Spirit Mountain….

Both of them were on their way to the underground classroom. This time Recca will have Kurama join the lesson on Chakra. On the way to their destination, Recca showed something to Kurama.

"Hey Kurama-san, I managed to make a Madoku. Here," Recca said taking out a small object.

"What's this?" Kurama asked while holding the round shaped item as much as his hand could hold. It has a yellow jewel set in the middle was the kanji for 'Shadow'. Roughly made with the mix of metal materials around.

"It's a shadow madoku, anybody who uses it can sneak around within the radius of 500km max. That's all it can do rather than the original version. The real Madoku was owned by my mother. That one had a much larger radius and can view almost any place a person desires. I only figured out the properties for a small portion of that Madoku. I need a lot more research on it. Oh yeah, I went out to test it before but I forgot to tell you guys, sorry. I just wanted to make it a surprise when it was done." Recca replied, looking at Kurama's reaction out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, next time tell us when you're doing a test. What did you think you were doing, doing the testing all by yourself? What if things went wrong? Never mind, hold this back. Tonight we'll show this okay." Kurama said as he handed back the Madoku.

Taking the Madoku back, Recca moved on. "Okay, lets go. We've got a class to teach, neh."

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Somewhere inside Spirit Mountain…(again) A place that looks like a reception area

"This one… C class no make it D…"

Stacks of Death Wish notes _not yet fulfilled _hadbeen sorted by Yusuke. A tedious work and when Yusuke thought back to it, how the hell could Koenma do this job? 'No wonder he always acts like a spoiled brat… taking all this stress with paperwork'.

Then two ghosts came near him

'Now what?' Yusuke thought as he made two Kage Bushin to continue sorting the Death Wish notes. "Yes, what can I do for you?" Yusuke asked.

…A few minutes later…

"Well that would be a bit of a problem. We'll try to find her so you two can meet her in person," Yusuke said as he wrote down the requests of both ghosts before they disappeared. Ranma marched into the room and greeted Yusuke, "Yo, still not finished? I thought I sensed a ghost in here just now."

"You did and they added another mission. I had to get them rearranged according to the difficulties." Then one of his clones called to him, "I think we need to make a new class for this one." The clone said as he handed a piece of paper to Yusuke.

"Your right… make it a S class," Yusuke said after he read the contents of the paper.

"S class? What's the S mean?" Ranma asked, snatching the paper out of Yusuke's hand and read the contents. It wrote, _kill a man under the name of Orochimaru, known as one of the Three Legendary Senin_. More descriptions were in the paper that described the person and the reasons why. There was more than one person or ghost that wanted him dead.

"Orochimaru?" Urameshi snatched back from Ranma.

"S means Super or Special class. This guy Orochimaru is dangerous. Do you remember the guy we stole the scroll from? That guy and this guy are one of the Three Legendary Senin. Not an easy person to defeat." Yusuke made another space for S class - missions in the room.

"So what, I beat a demi god before, it'd be no problem to beat him. Heck, look at that Jiraiya guy… he he," Ranma boasts along with raising his ego.

"Jiraiya was distracted coz his mind was on that book he wanted to write. Plus he wasn't taking us seriously until the end." Turning his face to Ranma's, "this Orochimaru guy is different. He's a missing-nin, a traitor to his own village where he learned all his techniques and now, he has a grudge against that village. So he's probably making his own village like us to wage a war on the Leaf. That makes him dangerous. Another thing is we are still kids and we have no info what so ever on his location and/or his weaknesses." Yusuke explained. "And don't forget we still can't use and control our powers with the same ease we used to."

But even with Yusuke explanation, the thought of having a chance to fight Orochimaru are still lingering in his mind. He smirked for a second when he thought of the possibility to fight a strong opponent. That smirk was noticed by Yusuke, "Oh no you don't!"

"Don't what?" Ranma asked with a face intended to make it look like he didn't know what Urameshi talking about.

"I saw that smirk of yours, the one that says you want to go against what I said to you."

Ranma looked at Urameshi with his eyes squinted small and an expression on his face that says _there's no way in hell I'm not going to do that! _

"Okay you can track him since he'll probably stay in one spot…he won't travel around like Jiraiya. We need to talk about this with the others," Yusuke said as he shook his head. He didn't want this argument to continue. He needed to get these piles of paper in order before the evening session. Not to mention the next day he had an errand at the next village.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Hana Natsu Village…

It was Saturday when the two medic-nin reached their destination. Shizune was asking the local villagers where the Mugen Medicine Shop was located while Tsunade viewed the scenery of the village.

It's a peaceful village, kids playing around, with their voices ciphering of laughter. No fighting happens around here. The soft breeze in the air slowly carries the scent of flowers into the village.

"Thank you ma'am" Shizune said as she finished asking directions.

"So, where is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Not far, lets go." They both headed to the shop.

… Twenty minutes later …

"I'm sorry. No matter how good your cause is I still can't tell you. I've promised the medicine makers not to tell anyone who they are. I'm sorry…" Mugen said to the two unexpected visitors. He never thought he would ever meet one of the three Legendary Senin.

"I see… thank you for taking the time to talk with us," feeling disappointed at the end of the conversation Tsunade and Shizune bowed to Mugen before they turn to leave the buildings premises that have people walking in and out from time to time…

As they were about to step out of the building, something makes Shizune's pig squeal.

"What is it?" Shizune asks her pig.

It squeals again, frantically trying to tell it's owner. Shizune took sometime to figure it out.

"My pig says that that boy who just passed us, into the building had a very strong smell."

"Strong smell of what?"

"_Mei Hua _medicine on his body." Shizune replied.

'Really? Better stay at the buildings nearby and follow him before we get near him to ask questions," Tsunade suggested.

They wait for a while before the boy came out again and followed him.

The boy blends himself into the crowds in the market area before heading out of the village.

The forest...

The boy was very agile, moving fast under the dense trees. He walked as if he knew the route by heart.

Suddenly he stopped. For a reason of course…

A big tiger appeared.

Tsunade and Shizune raised their guard. They didn't want the boy to be killed by the beast but they didn't expect what happened next.

The boy didn't look afraid but rather happy to meet the tiger.

"Hey, it's a surprise to meet you… what's the matter? Got a problem?" the tiger growled low at the boy, it turned around and looked back to the boy as if it wanted the boy to follow.

"Okay, lead on," the boy said as he started to follow the tiger.

Tsunade and Shizune looked at each other blinking a few times before looking at the direction the boy went. The pig in Shizune hands squirmed and wanted to run away rather than getting near the tiger again. He can smell what both of them are thinking.

They're going to follow the boy till the end.

They have to be extremely careful, as tigers are very sensitive to there surroundings and would attack if they feel threatened.

They followed him until they reached a cave… Tiger's Den

The boy went into the cave, along with the tigers that were waiting outside it. Shizune looked at Tsunade with her face saying _now what do we do?_

Tsunade used her left hand, telling Shizune that they were going to stay until the boy came out...if he came out. In the mean while, they're going to stay put and make sure that their scents stay out of the tigers' noses.

**TBC**

* * *

I have complicated life these days... and one more thing. Reikson, can you give me the technique in english too? I'm not very good in Nihongo.

Thank you to all of you who review my story.


	16. Meet Tsunade

Disclaimer Make it short… I don't own any of the popular characters I use in here except those I made it myself. The storyline is mine except those I quote from manga, any manga storyline, especially Naruto. Mind you if the story I wrote in this fiction similar to other fanfic, don't blame me. I don't read all fanfics posted in the Internet okay but I do take some info of the techniques from several websites. Just for your acknowledgement.

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts,_blah _just to highlight,

-Blah- mind talk: Blah - Makai language, "_Blah_" inner speaking to outer or the spirit (guess?)

* * *

Chapter 15 – Meet Tsunade and … 

In the Tigers' Den…

In the dark gloomy cave, a place where shadows roaming

Shadows… now playing along with the sunrays from the cave mouth. Shadows were usually in the shape of tiger now having another form. A boy… is among the tigers coming in the cave.

The boy bent his knees down to take a look at a sick cub.

But the tiger mother of the cub growl as a hand nearing the cub as a warning

"Don't growl at me. You tigers are the one who came to me for help today okay. I'm not Kurama who made these medicines stuff. You have to let me check your cub condition, " Urameshi said while looking at the tiger mother for approval.

The tigers and Spirit group had made an unofficial truce on each other side. One, tiger should not attack human except if they want to harm them or try to make their way to Spirit village for those the tigers don't recognized and two, if any of the tiger hurt or need help, the tigers can seek help from the Spirit group. They made this agreement after the incident that involves some of the nine brats that ran into the tigers' territory and got themselves hurt along with some tigers.

…Flash back…

Tsukino Yoru and Tenkino Kame was saved on that day and was sent back, accompany by Recca. The one who left at the area where Urameshi and Kurama as Ranma stayed back in the village. None of the tigers dare to come near any of the wounded tigers for the two boys as they both posses' auras that threaten to rip the tigers a part if they got near them. Puu suddenly appear near one of the wounded tiger. "Puu…"

"What are you thinking flying near that beast, get back here!" Yusuke yelled.

"… Puu, puu, ryuuu…." Puu answered in a sorrow tone.

"What does Puu want?" Kurama asked Yusuke.

"To heal all the wounded tigers here," Yusuke plainly answered.

Silent for a while, Kurama spoke, "it IS our fault that they're hurt."

"Well...that IS true."

"I'm going to heal them," Kurama said nearing one of the wounded tigers.

…End flash back…

"Here you go. Don't get yourself sick again"

The cub meowed softly in reply to what Yusuke said. It jumped up happily, running around Yusuke and it's mother.

"Okay now that my job is done. I gotta go," Yusuke said as he headed out of the cave and then waved to the tigers.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Tsunade and Shizune saw the boy come out of the cave, waving at the tigers. This is something you don't see everyday. Even a full grown man can't get out of a cave full of tigers without a single scratch.

Both of them followed the boy (Yusuke) again until he stops, settling himself high on the branch of a tree.

'Doesn't his parents worried him, to be out in the forest? He have to be living somewhere…' Shizune was getting restless.

This boy was getting more and more mysterious.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

The sky was getting darker, showing the time was late evening. Nevertheless some people ignored it.

Urameshi takes his time to relax.

Then again something bugging him.

There is one more problem that he needed to handle. The two ghosts that made the same requests before appeared near him, barely visible to him as sunlight was still up, urging him to talk to Tsunade for she is near him now. The reason he took a stop on the branch earlier.

The ghosts were right. Yusuke could feel the three life forces near him that had been trailing him since he was in Hana Natsu Village. Specifically after he left Mugen's shop.

Time to deal with them.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

"Ah… umm… Recca sensei…"

"Yes Hinata-san?" Recca was walking in one of the corridors when Hinata called him. Recca was going to do the roundup, checking to see if everyone was in Spirit Village except for those who were assigned to go out.

"Umm… where is Yuusuke sensei?" Hinata asked while twiddling her fingers

"Yuusuke-san have an errand outside the village," Recca answered. He can guess what's in her mind from the looks of her face. "I'll tell him that you want to see your mother again later okay? Now go on, it almost time for dinner. Yuusuke-san's rarely late for that."

Hinata didn't move from her spot.

"Well go on, you gonna have your practice with your mother and Yuusuke-san tonight. You know if he cancel the practice, you already know it by now."

Hinata nodded. She went to the main kitchen.

Watching Hinata walk away from him, Recca wondered, 'where is that guy? Is he searching for unknown animals living around the mountain again?' Yuusuke loved to find new animals he's never seen before. If it were interesting, he would ask the others to join him to see his discovery. If he's in trouble, Puu will tell them.

Recca finished checking every individual in the area. He pulled out his second 'Shadow' Madoku that he just finished last night. This one had a bit of improvement for it can see as far as the user can go, max 500km. Still inferior to the real one but it is an improvement. Using it, he tried to look for Yuusuke.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

"Tsunade-sama, should we go near him now?" Shizune asked but Tsunade didn't answer. Tsunade had a feeling that didn't recognize but it has a familiar feeling of longing for something. She doesn't know what to say Shizune, all she knows that it will be revealed soon.

Since Tsunade didn't answer her question, Shizune quite herself and just wait.

"Okay, you guys will get what you want so don't bother me much after this." Urameshi said to the ghosts.

'Did he found that we following him?' Tsunade and Shizune wondered.

Stretching himself, Urameshi stood still and gathered his Reiki, expanding it outward to his surrounding, so that any invisible supernatural can be seen by normal people. His Reiki was only visible to those who trained to see it. He expanded it enough for the two ghost to materialize to the naked eye.

Tsunade was shocked to see the ghost. This was the last thing she would think she would ever see again but then… there they were. In front of her while she and Shizune hid themselves.

"_Tsunade_… _please come out there… I miss you_"

"_Sister_… "

'This is not happening… this can't be true' Tsunade stammered, still can't believe her eyes. Even Shizune was shocked and speechless. Both of the ghosts moved near both of the women but they get further from Urameshi, the more they would fade.

Tsunade didn't move out of her hiding place. She didn't know if she should stay put or run like hell to greet them both. She was really confused. Here is where Shizune did her job.

"Kai," Shizune used the Genjustu Cancel technique if this is just an illusion.

Nothing happen

(A/N: Of course nothing happen! Urameshi used his Reiki not chakra got it and those ghosts are real.)

For Tsunade what Shizune has done was enough to prove they are real.

Nawaki... Dan... They were here… to meet her again.

She forgot the original reasons why did she followed Urameshi. She was about to move out of her hiding place when Shizune held her arm. Tsunade looked back and saw her worried face, telling Tsunade to be careful all the time. Tsunade nodded and whispered, "I need to see them again, Shizune." Then she moved near the ghosts and Yuusuke. Tsunade stops four feet in front of the ghosts.

"Nawaki, Dan… is that really you?"

"_Yes, it is_…"

"Why didn't you come and see me earlier?"

Sadness was written on their faces, "_alas, you can't see us when we were near you_." Nawaki uses his right hand, pointing at Urameshi, "_You can see and talk with us now because of him, that's why_."

Tsunade set her eyes at Urameshi, "may I know who are you?"

"Name's Urameshi. If you want to say something to me, do it later. I can hold on this technique only for fifteen minutes" Urameshi waved his hand, telling them to ignore him. He's going to be really late for food.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

"Minna (Everyone)… would you look at this," Recca showed the image he saw from the Madoku. Ranma and Kurama watched what the image showed.

"Who's that lady?" Ranma asked as he watches Tsunade walking near the two ghosts unknown to him.

For Kurama, one look at the diamond shape on her forehead gave away who she is. She is a person who can show them unique medic techniques but at the same time her appearance near Spirit Mountain means trouble ahead for them. He needed to think a way that benefits them. Obviously Urameshi was doing unofficial mission without Death Note with him. Better to leave it like that but for her to come here…

'Tsunade must be interested on his _Mei Hua_. Definitely that or she wouldn't be here at the first place.' Kurama had to deal this immediately.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

"Time's up!" Urameshi announces.

"_Can you let us talk longer?_" asked Dan.

"_I really miss my sister a lot, I want to talk with her longer… please…_" Nawaki pleaded to Urameshi.

"Three more minutes and that's all. This technique draining my energy," Urameshi replied.

"This meeting is just too short… I really wish you two could stay with me much longer. It…it just too good to be true if that happens," Tsunade sighed. She doesn't want two people she held dear to go away again. Tears threaten to come out of Tsunade's eyes but she held on.

"_Sister, don't worry. We'll always beside you from the beginning,_" Nawaki said.

"_We'll always beside you even you can't see us. Either it is good or bad we always be at your side,_" Dan tried to comfort her.

Shizune stood not too far from her, getting herself between Tsunade and Urameshi. She still didn't trust the boy even with his help, Tsunade get the chance to meet them again. Better be safe than sorry.

Something unseen moved, nearing Urameshi. It was Kurama.

Kurama decided that he needed to go to Urameshi. Recca and Ranma stood standby back in the village and use Recca's Madoku is necessary. Kurama give out a speck of youki… small but enough to let only Urameshi to know his present. Kurama moved beside Urameshi.

-Yuusuke, hear this but don't talkback- Kurama telepathically to Urameshi. Urameshi made his face as normal as he could be, as he knows who is it. -After you done with this, get yourself out of here. Tsunade is trying to find out _Mei Hua_ medicine and if she knows Naruto and Hyuuga girl is here, that will cause trouble. If you can, get her away from our place. If she insists of knowing the makers of the medicine then… arrange that later. I'll be near you- Kurama moves away from Urameshi.

"I really want to hold you two … hug you two again …" Tsunade reached out to both of the ghosts, one each hand, to touch them but her hands penetrate both of them. She can't hold her tears any longer. Drops of tears came rolling down her cheeks.

Nawaki and Dan started to fade, "_I think its time for us to go, Tsunade._"

"No wait! Boy please, let me talk longer…"

"Sorry I can't. I'm at the limit."

"_Bye sis. I'll talk with you again later_" Nawaki disappeared in front of Tsunade.

"_Don't worry we'll always be beside you_" Dan fades too.

'Nawaki, Dan… I'll see you again' Tsunade just can't say the words out loud.

To Tsunade and Shizune, the area darkens with the departure of the ghosts. Actually the ghost is still beside them, only Urameshi can see Nawaki and Dan.

"_Thank you Yuusuke-san,_" they both thank to Urameshi as only he can hear them now.

Urameshi nodded to them. Now he really wanted to go back, 'man I'm hungry.' He was about to get himself away from the two women when Shizune stopped him, "please wait, Yuusuke-san. We… wanted to thank you for what you done just now but who really are you and how did you do it."

"Aaa… who am I? I'm just a boy who likes to do whatever he wants and I can't tell you what that technique is. " Urameshi answered.

Tsunade wiped her tears, she then walked near Urameshi and lowered herself to Urameshi's eye level, "please, tell me what that technique is. I really want to know… I want to see them again."

"I'm sorry. I just can't. It's complicated and I don't know what it called."

"Then can you tell be what this technique is by using your own words?"

'Oh boy' Urameshi starts explaining to Tsunade, "this technique is not something any normal person can do. This technique doesn't use Chakra and not everyone can reach the level to have the ability to see spirits… it's different. I'm sorry… it's hard to explain it."

"Then, can you tell me who teach you the technique?" Tsunade asked with her eyes filled with hope for her to see Nawaki and Dan again.

Contrast to Tsunade's, Urameshi's eyes slowly saddens and turned his face away from her. Sad because she reminded him of Genkai who teach him the technique, "she died already…" Urameshi said in a sorrow voice. It's was really painful for him to say it.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" Shizune said. In her hand she'd made a torch to brighten the area.

The squeal from her pig reminded her of their earlier objective, "Tsunade-sama, about the medicine…"

'Oh no… they are going to ask about that,' Urameshi readied himself.

"Yes, your right Shizune." Tsunade nodded to her. Then asked question to Urameshi, "do you know about _Mei Hua _medicine?"

"Everyone knows that one"

"Do you know who made it?"

"Why do you ask me that question?" Urameshi asked back.

"Because your body smell full of that medicine," Shizune answered with her pig making sounds supporting her answer.

"I do?" Urameshi smells his clothes.

"Yes you do" paused for a while, Shizune asked again. "Do you make _Mei Hua _medicine?"

"Me? No way!" Urameshi denied that assumption.

"Then do you know who made it?" this time Tsunade asked.

"Aaa…. I can't tell you that," Urameshi replied.

"Why not?"

"You can think the reason yourselves if you area in that position."

Silences in the air again before Urameshi talks again, "I better go now, bye." Urameshi jumped over Tsunade and Shizune and takes off away in a run. The sudden move Urameshi made by jumping over their head stunned them for a moment.

"After him!" Tsunade ordered.

And the chase was on.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Running away from the two women, Urameshi was making them go in one big circle into the forest. Then. Kurama appeared beside him and he greeted him, "Yo Kurama, do you want to meet her or not?"

"She is an experienced Shinobi and knows many type of techniques. She might have the ability to help our _small_ problems but she would be a danger to all of us if she found out about Hinata and Naruto," Kurama replied while running beside Urameshi.

"But you should know she might end up finding our village if she's wondering around the mountain to find you. Like it or not I think you need to see her."

Kurama smiled, "I never thought you could think ahead other than in a fight."

"Hey, I'm not that stupid! How did you think I solved the Makai ruling problem heh? Pleaseee… don't act like Hiei," Urameshi retorted.

Ignoring what Urameshi just said, Kurama continue. "Okay… hear this! When they catch up, bring them to the emergency cottage that we brought outside Hana Natsu Village. You delay them as long as you can. Then when you reach near the cottage, make yourself invisible…" Kurama continued on the plan to Urameshi.

"…See you," Kurama move sideway toward his destination.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Two women were pursuit hot on Urameshi's trail. "That kid really fast on his feet," Shizune spoke her mind out loud.

Both of them have been following Urameshi's trail for more than half hour.

"He is and he's really not just one track of mind… running in one big circle, made a zig zag, later hopping on tress, double tracks on his trail couple of times and the worst… walking through wild animals' den. God! How the hell he can go through those… those… herrr I don't have the word to describe it." 'Gone through pack of wolfs, a family of bear is just fine but having a group of five hundred skunks spraying their stinks smell at the same time… yuck!' Tsunade winced when she remember that.

"It' kind of obvious since he can even be friends with those giant tigers. He really know well the contents of this fores…" Shizune's pig squeaked loudly. Both of them made a quick stop and took attention on their surrounding.

"Isn't me or is that smell like _Mei Hua_ Medicine?" Shizune wondered.

"Maybe the boy went to the source of that smell and maybe…" Tsunade gazed to the direction of the smell, "maybe he went to the medicine' maker."

"I do think of that, Tsunade-sama"

"Let's go!"

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

A small cottage came in view and light was shining out the windows of the cottage. The smells of Mei Hua Medicine were very strong and with smoke puffing out of the chimney. Yusuke was nowhere to be seen as he went hiding amongst the shadows of the night.

Tsunade and Shizune did try to find him but decided it to be a side quest for they have found something much more important, _Mei Hua_.

They both moved swiftly, around the cottage, trying to see who occupied it only to see a figure in white cloth covering from head to toe. Seeing no threat, they both moved to the front door of the cottage.

Knock, knock…

Silence, not a sound from who ever is inside

Tsunade knocked double what she did before, extra hard

Still no answer…

Odd…

"Hello, anybody home?" Shizune voiced out.

Still no answer

Tsunade was getting impatient. She made her hand into a fist and got ready to knock hard enough to blow the door into pieces but the door swung open just in the nick of time before her fist touched the surface of the door.

In front of them there lies a view of various things. Some were in sacks, others in woven baskets or even finished products in packages… _Mei Hua _Medicine with the rose symbol printed on it.

They hit the jackpot!

Well maybe they did… not

Nothing was sure until they asked this person.

As for Yusuke was hiding in the forest watching over the two of them, 'well good luck you fox, if know you can prevent them from finding our village. Especially with Recca on his way here as your backup if anything goes wrong, hope both of them won't give you hard time. As for me… it's time to go back. Man, I'm hungry…'

Yusuke made his way back to Spirit Village.

Back inside the cottage…

Leaving Shizune's pig, Ton-Ton outside the cottage, Tsunade moved slowly into the interior with Shizune on her side. Nobody was at the door to open for them; in fact, nobody was there except the person dressed in white in front of them, who continued stirring the ingredients inside the big pot on the fire.

They can't see the person's face as it was covered by a hood.

"Excuse me, we don't mean to disturb you. We…" Shizune's word was cut off by the male voice.

"Sit please," the person gestured. They both complied with his invitation.

Tsunade noticed that even his hands were covered with white gloves. Her attention changed to the sound of the door closing behind her back. (Courtesy of Kurama's plants of course… hey use his name now!)

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Kurama asked.

"The medicines in here, I can see there's a lot of _Mei Hua _Medicine in here… did you make them?" Tsunade asked hopefully as she took a look at her surroundings in more detail.

"I am. Why do wish to know that?"

"Oh, where are our manners, my name is Tsunade and this is Shizune. We are both Medic-nin and were interested in having a conversation on the latest developments in medicine. Your medicine is greatly known by everyone," Tsunade explained.

"We hope you don't mind us asking, but we'd like to know why you've kept to yourself, when asked you were completely anonymous. You could be awarded for your discovery of new medicine. We hope, if you don't mind, that you'll tell us who you are…" Shizune added.

"I have my reasons for not revealing myself to the public eye… if you're done please leave," Kurama acted as if he was a very unsocial person.

"If you don't want to talk with us than why did you offer us to talk with you?" Tsunade wondered.

"If I didn't you might break my door," Kurama answered in a monotone voice.

'He's right about that,' Shizune agreed but didn't dare to voice it out loud. "But still, did you know the medicine you made are sold in high price, so high that only wealthy people can buy it. As a person in medical, we are pledged to help those in need."

"That is not my concern…"

"But…"

"Stop nagging me on this! If that's the problem I can ask Mugen to lower the prices," Kurama moved his attentions to the pot as the ingredient started to bubble a lot and stirred it. "Was that your only intention to come here?"

Tsunade put out her hands in front of Shizune who was about to continue her debate, "I'm sorry if my assistants sudden speech and our presence here made you feel uncomfortable, but medical knowledge is not to be kept away. They're too valueable to be kept away from everyone. What if you die? Is there anyone that could make _Mei Hua_? Knowledge is made to be learned or to be tought"

"I have taken measures should said situations happen. "

"But at least you could tell the public who made them."

"No I will not, if my identity would leave these walls it could put many including Mugen in danger."

Few minutes of silence filling the air once again, to be disturb only by the sound from the pot.

"I guess there's nothing can make you change you mind about this matter," Tsunade said dryly, starting the conversation again. "Then again, may I ask you?"

"What is it?"

"How long do you know how to make your medicine, as I can see you made couple remarkable medicine with your knowledge? Is it you just discover it or… it is already within your knowledge to make it for very long time especially the _Mei Hua_?"

"Knowledge of making medicine hemm… yes I do know how to make most of my medicine since I was young but for _Mei Hua_… it's my newest discovery." Kurama answered and this time he question Tsunade who seem to be spacing after she hear his answer. "May I ask why do you asked this question? You look as if you wish something from me."

"I am…" Tsunade paused a moment. "I am because I lost people that I care… I really wish I could save them… I… I wish _Mei Hua_ medicine exists earlier than now but… I really wish," Tsunade can't stop thinking of Dan and Nawaki.

"I'm sorry to hear that but something in the past can't be changed"

"I know, I know… that is why I want to find you, the maker of unbelievable medicine to be exist because…" Tsunade looked at the ceiling, "because I just don't want another person to die when there's a medicine that can save them exist but unavailable when the time comes." Wetting her lips, she continue, "To loose someone… it's a painful thing…"

"I see..." Kurama paused a while, "I too know that feeling too."

"Then would you-" Shizune tried to join the conversation again but once again her words been cut again.

"No I will not what ever you thinking of. I have my reasons and I don't intent to reveal it!"

"Then, is there anything that we can do in exchange for your decision? I know I'm talking about a very sensitive subject but if you tell us about the of _Mei Hua, _we hope we can save those in need and we promise that we would not tell a soul unless you gave permission for it." Shizune pleaded, hoping Kurama would change his mind of keeping the technique of making _Mei Hua_ for himself.

'Anything? Hmm… I might just ask her… ' Moving the pot out of the fire to cool. Kurama then went back to the chair he sat in before, "I have a few questions for both of you, have you ever heard of anyone being cursed or being hit by a jutsu that turns them permanently into small children?"

"What kind of a question is that?" Shizune asked, as she didn't expect it.

Even Tsunade thought that question was odd. Scratch that, make that she thinks that Kurama IS an odd person.

"Just answer my questions and then I will make up my decision! Well have you heard of any?"

"I myself can turn into a little girl but it is not permanent. I've never heard of what you talked about. Rather, the only thing nearest that I can think of was the technique I used, a genjutsu, an illusion. So people see me as a child." Tsunade answered.

Shizune nodded.

"Really? Well then my next question, if you have a curse on you, what would you do?"

"It depends on what the curse was, but if I can, I will try to get rid of it by any means as long as it doesn't involve having to sacrifice a life."

The inside of the cottage was quite except for the crackling of fire. Outside the cottage, one figure arrived at the forest edge. Recca perched himself near the cottage and concealed from view and took note there was a pig at the front door. Back inside, Tsunade and Shizune waited for a moment in case there were more questions they should answer. Time flew by; Tsunade can't help but ask a question.

"Is there any other question you would like to ask?"

"My apologies if I made you wait, but I'm thinking about the pros and cons…" Kurama got up and moved towards the table against the wall. He picked up two pieces of paper and begins to scribble and draw things on it. Taking note Recca's arrival, Kurama telepathically told him of the current matter. After he finished, he went back to his two guests.

"I made my decision." Sitting back in the chair, Kurama continued, "I think I can tell you of _Mei Hua_ but with conditions."

"And what conditions would those be?"

"You must not tell anyone of the ingredients for _Mei Hua_, as some of the ingredients are unlikely to be found naturally. I have mixed plants to make hybrid and a variety species."

"But if that's true, then even if you tell us then-"

"Yes, yes I know, I will give you the seeds of the plants needed for the ingredients and a manual with the needs and special care for it to grow written on it. And that will go with the additional condition that I will tell when you agree to my terms. Now next, you must not reveal the origin and who told you this information for I don't want anyone bothering me. You also must not directly meet me the next time you want to reach me… I'll ask Mugen to make arrangements later. Do you agree with these conditions I presented to you?"

"I think we can manage that," Tsunade replied. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, a part of the questions I asked earlier. Have you seen these symbols before?" Kurama handed one of the papers he held.

"May I ask what this is?" Shizune questioned.

"One with three dots in the middle is a clan symbol of a friend of mine who once asked me to help with his family history. I can't even find scratch a of information on it. The other one…. It is… I don't know what to call it but I can say… it's a curse."

"A curse? It looks more like a pendent or a locket." Tsunade wondered.

"Yes, originally it was a locket but now it's like this," Kurama pulled up his sleeves and showed his right arm where the tattoo was engraved on it. Tsunade and Shizune came near Kurama's arm for a better look. (Glove still on, covering his claws.)

"I'm not a medic-nin so I just don't know how to get it off."

"How did you get it in the first place?" Tsunade looked at the hooded man in front of her.

"You can say found we it somewhere…"

"We?"

Yes we, my friend and I. When we held it, it turned bright red and then there it is, on his hand and mine."

"Who's your friend?" Shizune asked

"Sorry, but I am afraid I can not answer that."

Shizune didn't want to push her luck on that one. "Alright, was there any side effect on you after this happened?"

"I did ask a question before…" Kurama's words trailed off.

"You mean the one about the curse being able to turn you into a kid?" Tsunade said as she lifted one of her eyebrows.

"Yes…"

"But you don't look like a kid…" now both of her eyebrows were lifted.

"Well not me but my friend…"

"So you haven't had any side effect?" Shizune bluntly spook out.

"I do. Why do you think I cover myself? And don't ask me to show it so leave it alone."

"…" Shizune didn't know what to say anymore.

"Is there anything else?"

"I believe there is nothing more other than the condition for the seeds that I wrote on this. He was gesturing to the paper in his hand. Tsunade-san I believe your reason to know how to create the _Mei Hua_ is to help people, not to sell them right?" Kurama said waving to the paper.

"Yes you're right… Now you mentioned my name…but what's your name?"

"I'm sorry I can't reveal my name to you but instead you may call me Sesshon…"

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

…A few minutes later after they left the cottage…

"That meeting was a blast… even if that _Sesshon_ whatever his real name was isn't a friendly type of person and i still wonder who might be his friend." Shizune stated while they leaped from one tree to another in the night.

"I wonder too… I don't know why but there's something bugging me about that."

"What is it Tsunade-sama?"

"It's the boy we met earlier, I got a hunch that he's the _friend _that turned into a kid." Tsunade said. Tsunade was not sure because the _boy_ covered both of his arms. (A/N: Urameshi put spirit-handcuff for training on his arms and legs). They reached the edge of the forest, heading towards Hana Natsu Village. The agreement was fulfilled and the acquired ingredients including the seeds were given to them. They didn't stay long in the cottage, as the host seem to be very uncomfortable with them being there. They said goodbye to him before they left.

"You mean the boy that we were after earlier?"

Tsunade nodded.

"I got the same feeling too, Tsunade-sama. That can explain why he can wander alone in the forest without any guidance with him. At least he's much friendlier than that Sesshou but I wish I knew if Urameshi was his real name."

"Me too Shizune… me too."

"Should we go search for him?"

"No I think not. We know he didn't want anyone to know where he lived from the way he was running from us and I doubt he lives in that cottage. For now we should be content with what we have achieved today." Stretching her hand, Tsunade looked at her companion and then to the sky filled with stars, "haa… what a day, let's go to a pub for drinks and some food before we go to sleep. Tomorrow I want a fresh start and then, gamble again!"

Shizune groaned, "Tsunade-sama…"

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

"So that's why you gave her my clan symbol, ne Kurama?" Recca said while helping Kurama stack the ingredients and other things into sub space so no one can trace any evidence.

"Yes, since the bracelet sent you here and the name _Hokage_ exists in this would as a name for an important person. Plus this world is filled with ninja, hidden villages and other sort of things, there might be a possibility that your clan originates from this world. You did said that the world you came from was too balmy for the knowledge of your clan to exist," Kurama said as he finished putting the last item away while Recca put out the fire.

"Yes, you're right but I never thought that my clan might originate from this world but if my clan is from this world, why didn't I know about the existence of chakra?" They secured the windows and locked the door before moving out into the forest.

"You yourself jumped 400 years into the future before you ended up in this world. Your clan lived in the world you were born for many generations and can be consider as a very old one. I did some research on the history of ninja in this world. For your information, chakra was first utilized in this world mostly around 500 years ago. So there is a gap of time for anything to happen. This can explain the reason why you don't know anything about chakra." Kurama explained.

"Maybe…" Recca said as he looked at his right hand where he wore the bandages to cover the bracelet. "Wait, when did you research that? I didn't see you go out other than doing the death note missions and going to Mugen's?"

"I asked Mugen to find more information on medics which means medic-nin knowledge is included. I got some material from him. End of the month, he promised me to get me more knowledge on them, maybe scrolls of medic jutsu include. That reminds me, we need to make a place for a library. Right now we've kept the jutsu we have in our sub space and I don't know how much it can hold."

"I guess we can manage that… now that you mention about library's and jutsus, we need more material about jutsus. We're lacking them compared to other hidden village. We also need to add some children storybooks, as most of the residents are children. We're short of that and I don't know how many children stories Makoto and the other two have left," Recca suggested.

"You're right. I guess we can go shopping at the bookstores for various subjects' … money from selling _Mei Hua_ and other things can cover up. I think we have an issue about the amount of jutsus in our hand. Lets checkout what Yusuke and Ranma think about this," they both moved through the forest and went back home.

**

* * *

TBC **

Nearly 6000 words for this chapter. Not bad… Why was my language is bad? You're right… English is my second language. So anyone volunteer! Be my beta reader!

Thanks for Zero Tolerances beta my.

AND THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEW THE STORY!

Here are some answers to your reviews:

Dojo: pairings? I'll put that in line 8 )

the Dragon Bard: Thanks for the info. I still can't put a finger to where should I put that. Maybe I'll just only scratch the surface of those stories. this too I'll keep in line.

Noght-Owl: Thanks of you support! I'll try my best!

Zhuyou: Thanks for your acknowledgement! But I'm not really the best. There's lot more people who are much better than me)

deathtraps : Hey you're not the only one! Me too. I only review a fanfic when I feel the need for comments, ideas or the author didn't update for more than two months :> Plus thanks again you review!

Reikson : Thanks for the translations! Can I ask you to make some names for jutsu in the future? I'll give the discription and you name the justu... How about that?

Homeboy: Thanks for the info.

Firehedgehog : Nope, Tsunade didn't the village... yet

Dan Inverse: He ha ha aaa... I like to change... well actually, I want more people to read this fic in various views, not just one main stream story. Hope you don't mad. Add to favorites is the best way to keep in touch of this fic.

Peter Kim: About fast forward the fic... there are couple of things I want to include (not telling you). After that you can bet I'm going move foward to that part. Next, thanks for the idea especially about Ranma. It's a great idea!

To all my reader, who always wait for my update and those who just began... Thanks again for reading this fic. Remember, I'm a slow writer, slow plot andslow update but sometimes I'll speed up. These days I'll try to update, but exam is on the way, damn... Don't hope too much.

I'll try my best to update.


	17. Viscosity

Disclaimer Make it short… I don't own any of the popular characters I use in here except those I made it myself. The storyline is mine except those I quote from manga, any manga storyline, especially Naruto. Mind you if the story I wrote in this fiction similar to other fanfic, don't blame me. I don't read all fanfics posted in the Internet okay but I do take some info of the techniques from several websites. Just for your acknowledgement.

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts,_blah _just to highlight,

Blah- mind talk, -: Blah :- Makai language, "_Blah_" inner speaking to outer or the spirit (guess?)

* * *

Chapter 16 - Viscosity

Sneaking into the libraries of hidden villages is their main task. They usually work in groups of two or three.

Being little kids made it easier for them to hide and copy scrolls. Using Kage Bushin, they copy jutsu scrolls and get out of the villages as fast as they can to copy them in Hidden Spirit. Some scrolls were about the way a person can learn to control their chakra in various ways or about other advanced training methods.

They copy those they feel are useful. But they don't only copy scrolls from local public libraries but also private libraries from other clans, even those with who are mostly filled with scrolls about bloodlines.

Even the forbidden library's in the hidden villages are targeted… just getting in a hidden village was a difficult task, to keep themselves undetected by the Shinobi's of the villages was even harder. Ranma couldn't help but want to sneak into the main buildings of the villages where all the forbidden and most high-level jutsus were kept. Ranma and Kurama or with Urameshi went there after they finished at the other local library(s). Instead of copying the scrolls, Ranma just took them with him so they could be copied at the village before returning them.

Who would want to stay long in an enemy stronghold?

Ranma replaces the scrolls he took with empty scrolls with the cover looking similar to the original scroll. And some of the traps that were placed on the original scrolls were easily undone by Kurama so… why not put some more.

Filling the library with information mission complete… almost.

Library needs to be updated sometimes.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Time passes once again…

After the two years they spent teaching, they decided that they should move to stage two, all student were now divided into groups. Each group was represented by the ability they were strongest with: Chakra, Reiki or Ki techniques.

(A/N: so now they're in age 7, okay, remember that.)

Most of the students were in the Chakra or Ki group because not all have the awareness needed for the use of Reiki. There were some teaching methods that could be improvised to be used by more than one group.

Those who were able to achieve a satisfying level of strength needed for missions were allowed to do minor Death Wish missions accompanied by one of the four teachers. Because they were teaching various types of energy for quite some time, Chakra, Ki and Reiki were put into their own category…

Chakra - obviously the best you could use this for is jutsu and everyone can use it. (A/N: this poses a problem because Sharingan can copy any non - bloodline jutsu except Hijutsu and Kinjutsu since you need special requirements to use those kinds of jutsu.)

Ki - for primarily a blast or boosting a punch, kick or their body or to accelerate your healing.

Reiki - as above a blast but also creating weapons (kunai, needle, sword, staff etc.) or exorcising demons and other abilities depending on the individual's experiences and personalities. (A/N: I have to acknowledge and thank to Enigma for the energy descriptions above!)

(A/N: Youki – This are not in the list because it can be considered as bloodline, so it is not in syllabus of learning and the teaching will be in special class.)

From the first stage of manipulating energy, we move on to the training areas.

There were different training grounds for different kinds training. Area's for basic aiming, running and balance trainings. There was training done in a underground arena, in the forest, on the lake (for those able to do the water walking technique), there was also a mountain area (They were only allowed there with a supervisor) and lastly an area for night and/or blindfold training (this was used to train your other senses in case you ever had missions during the night and only with a group were you allowed to train)

Ranks were starting to form like a growing tree from a seed grows the main trunk then grow the branches next to twigs… the future will be the leaves and the fruits of prosperity. For now, they use the current ranks commonly used; Genin and Jounin (A/N: Chunin will … maybe include in the future and the Jounin rank will be broken into more specialized fields.)

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

Rumours and news from outside the village were heating up like hot cakes.

Incident after incident occurred and most of the hidden villages were getting more and more angered by the actions of the _Death Wish _group. Some decided to form an alliance and made a truce to try and get rid of the Death Wish group. They were slowly starting to become enraged at failing to find this group, despite them sending out numerous ANBU teams to find the location of them.

They all either failed, died or turned up with their memories wiped or simply disappeared. Eventually they decided to give up on searching for the location of the Death Wish group and focus on other matters needing their immediate attentions. Though the ANBU were ordered to keep an ear out for possible leeds.

Kurama decided it was time to change tactics.

Now things at Spirit Mountain were starting to get more active.

The Village was stable with security intact and high, money was coming in steadily and basic living was provided. (A/N: I feel like playing the Warcraft games.) Some of the ghosts still had relatives in the living world and families or just individuals they wanted to contact. Those become the additional members of Spirit Village and increased the population of people and the need for manpower to run the society of spirit was gone.

Hidden sprit became as prosperous as Konoha.

First community to make an official contact with the Spirit Village for economy and safety was the village closest to them the Hana Natsu Village, with the help of Mugen (assassination services are not included yet). They disguise it as a private service under Mugen for his company ability to keep guard of the goods, to prevent them from being stolen and now use that as an excuse to widen the services.

This was their first step to show the world their abilities without having too many risks of being revealed. Blending in with the safety guards employed by Mugen, the Spirit group has the same power of authority as the leader of the safety guard team they chose to follow (like a supervisor officer).

All they need to do is Henge into some older person and there you go. Now this looks more like what a Hidden Village should do staying HIDDEN not open in public view for everyone to see.

And that was that.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

While more new people resided in Spirit Village, some of the new residents were afraid to live with the ghosts and asked where all these ghosts appeared from and why they gathered at the mountain rather than being scattered around the world in small groups or as individuals. Several residents had asked this question but soon they were used to by the existence of ghosts amongst them, they just leave the question as it is, since it's not necessary to ask about the thing you see daily.

But the question does raise our four boys interest.

"So why do you think the ghost gather around here at the first place Urameshi?" Ranma asked the while still trying to figure out how to use the Happo five yen satsu. He was a little annoyed by being turned into a little kid again. So he needed to invent another version of the technique to suit his situation.

"Don't know"

"Didn't you ask any of them (the ghost)?"

"Done that. The answer I usual got was 'I was drawn to come here yada yada…' something like that. How many times do you have to ask me? Go and try to ask them yourself. It's good for you to hone your ability of Reiki… wait a minute, I thought you're already good on that?" Urameshi replied bored with a hint of curiosity.

"I did that but it's really damn hard and tiring. I can only concentrate on what they say before the words sound like ghost wailing and howling. Anyway, They just answer the same reply. I thought you might get different answer you know."

"…"

"ARIGHT! Yeah you're right, but something needs time to increase ability or to master it. It just too annoying... I want focus more on something else. This question is stuck in my head too long" Ranma ranted at Urameshi, making him even more bored.

It's not that there's nothing interesting to do at that time. It just that Ranma had asked him the SAME question again and again until he lost count after Ranma asked him again for the tenth time. Recca and Kurama are also interested to know the reason why the ghosts are attracted to this place.

The problem was none of the ghosts knew why they were attracted to this place.

Even Puu liked to stay around the mountain when he wasn't needed. Puu wrote on the ground that something in the mountain drew him to fly here in the first place when they were searching for a place to call home. It also struck Urameshi that he was also attracted to this place, it magnetized him to come here but he can't figure out WHY.

"Go ask Recca, he's got spirits a.k.a. ghosts living in him"

"Right now he's not in front of me," Ranma grinned to Urameshi.

Urameshi made an annoyed face at him, 'maybe a shot or two to the head will do him good…'

Seeing the possibility of getting whacked by Urameshi and his danger sense rising up, Ranma decided to make a quick get a way, "Oh well never mind. I have some tunnelling to do, see ya later," Ranma said before he disappeared into Spirit Mountain quickly.

"…Yeah see ya". He said and glad that Ranma was gone. He looked around taking his time to think about the question Ranma asked, hoping to find the answer. Plus he doesn't like to think about something like this. It's annoying! 'Why?' Urameshi scratched his head. 'I did explore around the mountain but nothing unusual I could see.'

The annoying question still stuck, anchoring in his mind… just like Ranma

Urameshi looked at the entrance of the passage into the mountain when a thought came to him. Maybe it's somewhere inside the mountain… this IS a dead volcano; maybe there is something here. It could have been buried when the volcano was still active in the past.' It's not a bad idea.

'Maybe this answer will make Ranma stop bothering me for a while and go figure this out himself. I better go and take a look on how he's doing now and put this mystery to rest.'

He walked into the entrance to find Ranma.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

…. Somewhere in the mountain ….

'Where am I gonna get Titanium? I really want to try that. Well better go and search some more ore. If I'm in luck I'll get lots of iron rather than cuprum or zinc', Recca thought. Since he had finished his paperwork today Kurama decided to be incharge of teaching about Chakra, as he wants to check on their progress.

So this gave Recca time to work in his forge, since Hidden Spirit now had more people that could make weapons so he could devote more time to researching and making Madoku. At the same time, he tried to understand to nature of the ring-bracelet he stuck with. So he went to the area where unfinished tunnels were located.

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

Ranma blows up some more ground.

BOOM!

"Hey Ranma!"

BOOM!

"Stop for a while… Ranma can you hear me!"

BOOM! "WHAT?" Ranma yells back.

"Ranma! HEY, GOT SOME GOOD THINGS FOR ME? STOP FOR A WHILE WILL YOU!"

BOOM!

"Okay…" Ranma said stopping with blowing up the ground.

"So, do you have any good materials for me?" Recca asked.

"Well…" Ranma brushed off the dirt and dusts on himself. "Maybe if you help me, we might find some. Hey I DID find some gold!"

"Really?" Recca imagined making something like Kougon Anki. He quickly agreed to help Ranma.

BOOM!

Then came along another of one our four favourite little boys, Urameshi…

'Good, Ranma is here. Hey, Recca's here too', Urameshi thought.

BOOM!

CRACK! CRASH!

RUMBLE!

Holes appear on the wall of earth in front of them…

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

… In the classroom ….

The sound from underground was loud enough for Kurama to hear and the ground was shaking a bit. 'What did that rumbling come from?' Kurama wondered.

He looked at the kids he had taking over teaching at the time. "Class will be postponed for a while so finish your assignments. I'm going to check something. Any progress you make will be given notice of later so stay here rehearse and practice what you know."

"YES SENSEI!"

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

… Back to the three boys …

The rocks and soil gave away revealing an open space behind it, they never expected to see or come across something like this. They saw a building with magnificent sculptures and carvings almost unlike any they have ever seen before. (A/N: Think the view of the building looks like the one you watch in the Predator Vs Alien)

"Whoa…"

"Man! I've never seen anything like this. Maybe there's some good or special scrolls or artifacts like in those temples I've gone when I was training with Genma."

"I think I like this one better than that ugly high building I see every time I have go to meet the toddler."

"Now THIS I call adventure! Better call up Kurama-san about this! Can't leave him out."

"Nah, do that later, I want to go now. If you want to call and wait for him, wait then. I'm going first. See yaaaAAAHHH!" Ranma fell down while one of his feet was bound with vines.

"You really want to leave me behind?"

"Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"On second thought, maybe not. AND DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Ranma yelled after he rubs his face to get the dirt off.

"Well you asked for it," Yusuke chuckled.

Ranma just rubs his head grumbling

"Come on guys I wanna to know what's inside the building," Recca whines wanting to explore the temple. They all agree and begin to walk into the direction of the building.

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry for the late update plus for the shortness :

Plus thanks to Enigma for some of his ideas and beta this chapter

And to all the reader… thanks for reading this story anyway.

Read & Reviews


	18. Mystifying Discovery

Disclaimer Make it short… I don't own any of the popular characters I use in here except those I made it myself. The storyline is mine except those I quote from manga, any manga storyline, especially Naruto. Mind you if the story I wrote in this fiction similar to other fanfic, don't blame me. I don't read all fanfics posted in the Internet okay but I do take some info of the techniques from several websites. Just for your acknowledgement.

I'm sorry for the late update but I did warn right? I did say so. Again I would like to say for the late update…. SORRY! Gomenasai! Tey pu chi! Minta MAAF! Coz this is sooo late update and your right… _lambat sangatlah!_.

I warn you this is _short_ and un-beta.

P/S: no aliens here…

"Blah" speech, 'blah' thoughts,_blah _just to highlight,

-Blah- mind talk, -: Blah :- Makai language, "_Blah_" inner speaking to outer or the spirit (guess?)

* * *

Chapter 17 – Mystifying Discovery

They all agree and begin to walk into the direction of the building to explore it.

Slowly, walking into the foyer…

"Kurama…"

"Yeah? What is it Yuusuke?"

"My eyes' aren't playing lies at me are they? " Urameshi thumb point to stonewall beside him. There were something written on it, most of it in bad condition.

"I could say… your eyes aren't playing illusion with you. Those are _Makaiese_… the old writing way rather than what presently been use throughout Makai. It's a good thing it's written in Makai words. More less we can conclude what this building build for," Kurama went close at the section written in Makai and start reading it.

(A/N: I made up the word 'Makainese' to show what they call the demon language if that's okay…)

"Makaiese you say? You never teach me how to read them! Why you didn't teach me that Urameshi!"

"Well Ranma, I myself am not fluent when it comes to reading or writing in common Makai language or Makaiese. I'm more towards training and politicians way… that include the way they write and write parts etc. for I am Raizen's only son to be next ruler more less at that time before I negotiated with the other two ruler in Makai to end the war between three regions," pointing to himself. "Go ask Kurama to teach you," Urameshi end his excuse and pointed to Kurama.

"If you done with your speech, would you mind let Kurama do it by himself now. I would like to know what's written on the wall, " Recca said impatiently.

"Thanks Recca, if I may?" Ranma and Urameshi nodded.

"It appears that this sort of building is indeed some kind of a temple… " Kurama waved his hand around, "but not for worshiping. I could rather say it's for guarding something at least in it for the writing also warns and couple of threats to anyone dare to trespass. It also said that _your life will be destroy if go on thus enter is death bestowing upon you_…and goes on and on."

"Prf… as _if _there is anyone alive to ask permission!" Ranma grins, absently playing with his long pigtail hair.

"Oi, forget anyone _not _alive that maybe we can ask?" Recca asked.

"Maybe, but since we been living around here… none of them knows about this place" Ranma replied, still playing with his hair.

"Kurama, I'm not as super wacko sensitive as Kuwabara but I do feel there are wards exist. Do try to turn them off if you can."

"Yes, I believe so Yuusuke."

"Can we all go in now? I can't wait to see what's in there. Move on!" Recca shoots his arms up.

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

(A/N: He he … can't help it. Do imagine yourself their journey …)

They finally near to the center of the temple after success in avoiding all the traps with ease and several areas had blown up to bits.

What they found in the center area was very intriguing.

A large jewel illuminates the surrounding with its glow, drawing them closer… all except Urameshi and Kurama. Both of them looked at each other and silently agreed something amiss.

"Stop!" Urameshi yelled to the other two and they paused for a moment.

"What?" Ranma and Recca chorused.

"There's something nagging me. I've got a hunch don't get too close to that big jewel." While rubbing his forehead, he continued his speech, "That _thing_ give out some strange wave or vibes… Man, I'm really sound more like Kuwabara! For crying out loud!"

"If you say so, but you're not the only one feeling that way. It seams even my senses increase. Right now, I can see that jewel in spetecular rays of colour flowing around it.." Kurama looked at the jewel more intense. Not that he can help it, his need to steal such exotic item drawing him like moth toward the flickering flame.

"Huh, that's good to hear," Urameshi felt relief by that statement.

"Wave? You mean aura ne? you know anything like this kind of thing always have surprise somewhere around the corner. Right now my danger rating is on the medium, not that we can't handle it," Ranma paused a second. "Anyway, let's just get on it. It's not that we get result by just standing here when in front of us suppose to be our goal."

Recca in other hand had a little sour face, "Great! I really need to get my six senses up. I can't sense that good. Than again, let's go on with this."

"Yeah let's," Ranma and Recca headed towards the jewel while Urameshi and Kurama just look at each out other.

"Well, why not," Urameshi smiled and followed Ranma and Recca, leaving Kurama behind.

"Why does Inari have to let me end up with three people that like to do things head on to action rather think deeply the pros and cons…" Kurama sighed before he gives a small smirk. "My life really does live up by them… heh."

o-o-oo0o0o0oOoOooOo0o0o0oo-o-o

While a new adventure of the day reveal itself, we look away from those four boys…

Above section of the mountain… Some of the kids that Kurama release early from their class wonder whereabouts of their teacher… Some didn't care and go on doing their business… whatever they were. Overall, the resident lived peacefully for the time being.

Mugen business located at the foot of the mountain thrives as it is. Nothing much change for that… that goes for those try to find information where a certain medical which were very popular and demanding for its usage. They didn't get much information at all.

In other place… far away from the mountain…

The two medic-nins with their pet wondering around the continent, either one will gamble while the other try to stop her companion (not that she could) or seeking information of some would consider as trivial and odd but for them it was important to attain. The knowledge _Mei Hua_ was the prize for their accomplishment.

All of the people occupied the continent goes on with their life far fetch it would be varied toward individual. Well that makes life interesting.

Well… they going to get something shocking in their lives and it's not they expecting it. Maybe…

The dreadfulness in life…

**TBC**

* * *

Okay I know I'm totally late and its unforgivable but I have my reasons; one the first six months I've gone practical (which need for my course to graduate), the next six months is my final semester … very badly used up my time. Next … you could say I've finally had time but no… my PC end up with my sister (she's taking graphic course) …. In the way don't have any computer, had to baby sit my sister's baby, prolong to the next year try to apply for works and interviews… I've just got my job (yeah I'm a working person now) three months ago. That take a lot of my time you know… oh well it's somewhere around two years… I think the last time I've update.

Yup very bad of me.

I hate to say this, I have no idea of what or how they actually get that jewel so just imagine yourself coz I'm feeling I've got a big writer block for this part of the story… which actually the main reason why this chap late. Still… maybe next time… for that part.. huh…

-- ; I'm out


End file.
